Brides of Blood
by Dakota Boo
Summary: Seven young women all connected by a single thing. What is that thing? And how do the mysterious stranger fit into it? How does the deal at least one of their parents made during their childhood effect their future? What does the mark on the forearm mean? Love, trails, betrayal and a journey of self discovery await in a world long since classified as evil (Going through rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

They say a picture can say a thousand words. A memory or a moment in time frozen forever for others to see and wonder over. Ask questions of what was happening in that particular moment? Who the people were? What was so special about it? Where it was taken and by whom? Yet not every picture is a simple as it seems. Not every description or imaginative thought is accurate as one may hope. As such was the case for seven rather ordinary girls, or at least they had been lead to believe they were. Each had been blissfully unaware of the secret either one or both their parents had kept from them, unaware just how much their simple lives would change when they turned twenty one or how important they would become to a realm associated with the demon kind.

In a mansion in an unknown area of America three mysterious and well dressed men stepped through a mirror, a sigh of relief escaping each of them upon seeing the lavish interior of the mansion they would be calling home until they had done what they had been sent to do. On the table before them were seven neatly created file folders, each with a name and a picture of the girl it was intended for as well as the places they could be found. Information of which parent it was to make the deal they had come to collect attached to the sandy brown file by a paper-clip. The taller of the three men could only look over the seven pictures, quickly figuring such a task in which they had been given by their father wouldn't be easy. Already seeing they were innocent especially when it come to the truth on what truly happened to each of them all those years ago and why at least one of their parents had made the deal they had come to collect on.

"I'll try and convince these two" spoke the one dressed entirely in black, several different tattoos dotting his visible skin. His voice soft as he picked up the file with the names Letha Kay and Morgan Devitt on. Seeing how different the two young women were from each other. One had glowing sun kissed skin, emerald green eyes and flowing natural blond hair, the other had fair skin, jet black hair and eyes as dark as night. He watched as the smaller of three three picked up the file of another two, this time with the names of Mercedes Moore and Star Skye written neatly at the top, the two women appearing similar, only their skin tone and eye colour really separating them. Mercedes had caramel toned skin, brown eyes and what appeared to be silky naturally black hair, where as Star had striking icy blue eyes, the darkest black hair curt short to suit her style and smooth olive skin tone.

"I guess I've got these three" spoke the taller of the three men, like the others dressed in an entirely black suit unsure how he was going to convince the three women, what he was going to tell them wasn't some wildly imaginative story and he hadn't completely lost it. He soon looked over the pictures, seeing the first was a blond haired blue eyed woman, much like Letha one that his brother had picked up, naturally tone and sun kissed skin. Another pictured had lush dark brown hair, eyes to match, she seemed confident and ready for anything sent her way. The final one he was sure would be a challenge waiting for him, her brown locks messy as if she had stood in the blowing winds, blue eyes with a hint of wildness in them much like his best friend would have and her smile showing the crazy nature that hid behind her blue eyes.

"If we don't succeed the first time, we'll have to try again" whispered the smallest of the three men, a beard growing on his cheeks much like one did for each of his brothers. "Providing they don't think we're completely mad" he added with the same Irish ascent as before, looking to the two women he had chosen and quickly noticing someone would notice if at least one of the two he had picked were missing. Something he suspected would be the same with a few of the other girls too. "Off to Cleveland and Pensacola I go" finished the smaller well dressed man as he smiled his normal iconic one to his two brothers, soon disappearing into thin air as if he had never been there, taking the files with him. He knew there was a chance a part of the deal struck had already taken place with some of the girls, or at least with one of their parents. The parent to make the deal would take hold in the order they had made the deal in. The last to go would be one of Aleister's, although he hoped the girls knew of their coming, but doubted it was the case. Their parents no doubt tricking themselves the deal they had made was a vivid dream they had so long ago, even when the mark of the man they had made the deal with was burnt into their left forearm as a permanent reminder of what had taken place.

"Remind me again why we volunteered?" muttered the smaller of the two men remaining, knowing rather well trouble could be caused on a massive scale if the taller man to his side lost his temper. The short fuse he had wouldn't help any situation, much like each were aware there was little he wouldn't do to get the job he was tasked with done. "Come on Seth we all know you have a short temper span" uttered the icy eyed man, quickly pretending to scratch an itch just below his eye where the his crescent moon tattoo resided. He knew for sure his brother who represented Wrath was far worse than most, only one or two could outdo him when it come to causing havoc hence why the council had opted to keep them within the boundaries of the realm. Only to be freed upon the mortal world when absolutely necessary.

"God only knows why you and Finn volunteered for this. But Bray insisted I come since you two would need help with the feisty one" responded Seth revealing he hadn't actually volunteered for anything, instead the council member who could see both past and future events had sent him along knowing their would be difficultly with at least one of the special seven. Although he was curious of which it was, much like Bray had insisted he go instead of the much calmer Drew. Often times he believed Bray was trying to help them along with something when he had seen reluctance from one of the princes. "Should be interesting not like we can go up to them and say I'm one of the seven princes of hell and your mum or dad made a deal with the devil to resurrect you back when you were a kid. Also you have to come with me to hell and marry one of the princes and live there for an eternity" muttered Seth his voice already dripping with sarcasm although he could clearly see his brother didn't think that was a bad idea, even when the consequences for such a thing would probably be hilarious for the princes to watch and Bray to see.

"Might not be a bad idea" commented Aleister a smirk on his lips suggesting he was at least going to try it on one of the two he had chosen to retrieve. "One of my two is a bar tender" added the smaller of the two brothers, quickly seeing the look the younger of the two was sending his way. The 'You're an idiot' Look Seth had all but become famous for. "I know that look, its the same one you send Baron's way when he isn't winding the fuse down" added the older of the two brothers, the smirk only getting wider the more he wound his brother up, watching as the dark haired taller man shook his head before walking towards the door, fading as he did so in order to fetch the three he had been left to collect. Assured the rooms the girls would be staying in for the short period they were in the mansion were set up and waiting for them.

Aleister on the other hand looked down at the two files, amidst a small battle in his own mind of which he should attempt to retrieve first. Quickly deciding on Morgan Devitt, as well as how someone had put the place she worked and her normal schedule in the folder for him. Upon scanning over it, he soon disappeared from his spot, appearing outside a bar which appeared as if it had seen better days from the outside yet was also still in its prime from the people walking in and out with smiles on their lips. The smell of bar food soon invaded his nostrils, mixing with the stench of alcohol wafting through the air. Upon entering the bar named Shimmer, he was met with the dark mahogany bar against the wall to the left, doors leading to the kitchen and restrooms on the back wall, random pictures of employees laughing and smiling perfectly framed and displayed around the large open room. Yet no seemed to notice his presence, instead they carried on with their daily routine as if he was just another drifter entering to try something new.

"Excuse me" softly spoke Aleister as he gently got the attention of the passing waitress, a friendly smile placed on his lips as he let go of her arm once she turned to face, a kind smile of her own sent his way although curiosity sparkled in her hazel eyes. "I'm looking for Morgan Devitt, is she here?" he asked, noticing how that curiosity turned to worry upon him mentioning he was looking for one of her co-workers, although neglecting to say why. She soon point over to the bar, the dark haired woman in question walking from the back staffroom as if to start her shift or returning from her peaceful break. Her dark eyes glassy as if she had an argument with someone or had been given terrible news about something or someone. "Thank you" finished Aleister as he strutted towards the bar, taking a seat in her area, while trying to work out what he could say to her. How he could even begin to explain what she was apart of and what her future would be.

"What can I get you?" asked the black haired woman, her tears disappearing in an instant being replaced with a smile, friendly and welcoming. "Also Alice over there says you were asking for me" she added a questioning tone lingering in her soothing voice, it was moments like these when he truly began to question what Bray truly knew of future events or if his father knew what the seven children he brought back from death were going to grow up into. He could pride himself in knowing the picture of this particular special one didn't do her much justice, instead it vastly underwhelmed her stunning beauty as he suspected others did too.

"I'll let you choose what I have" confidently spoke Aleister, hoping he stood out far more with his words than he had with his original entrance. "I'm Aleister by the way" he added as she began to move behind the bar to get him something to drink, although she appeared unsure as she moved some of her jet black locks from her line of vision. He soon began to adjust his black tie as he began to once again think over what he was going to say. He had quickly figured she was far more intelligent than he would have originally given her credit for. Much like he wondered if Bray foresaw how all of this would go and which the man known as the Hidden Demon had seen as the feisty one, although he also knew he would find out soon enough.

Elsewhere in the Realm of Inferno, Kane walked into the Council Chamber, his presence alone demanding respect and attention from anyone walking the halls of his grand castle. The mask he wore often striking fear into those who dare stand against him in battle. The hooded figure sat at the table surrounded by small glowing lights like little fireflies. His laugh could strike fear into anyone who would think of attacking the kingdom. Another across from him dressed entirely in black, his face painted in black and white. The final of the three occupants, stood in the shadows of the furthest corner, dressed in a long flowing leather coat, a black velvet hat perched upon his head. A menacing look on his features, as he bowed to the man he called King and brother.

"Are the order in which the girls say with each prince set?" asked Kane as he walked swiftly in the fire lit room, nodding to suggested he had once again seen the bows of respect sent his way by those who made up his council. The polished wooden furniture, sending off the glow of the candles set upon them. The hooded figure could only slide a piece of parchment over to the king, seeing as he read over the lists written there and the name of each of the future princess was written at the top in neat hand writing. The black ink still wet suggesting the conversation and decision had recently been reached. The man with the black and white face pain, sitting close to the ink bottle and quill like used to write out the lists for each Princess's stay at the seven smaller kingdoms.

"Which do you see to be the next king Bray?" asked the figure in the shadows, watching as the hooded one surrounded by the firefly lights looked to the king as if looking for approval, a smirk gracing his lips upon seeing Kane take a seat at the head of the carved wooden table. Clearly interested in which of his seven sons would take his place one day and rule a united seven kingdoms, as well as hopefully succeed where he had previously failed on several occasions. Especially with the war. He often wondered if peace could ever be achieved much like he wounded if one of the seven girls three of his boys had been sent to retrieve, could hold the answer to his questions on peace.

"So many possibilities" uttered Bray as he once again used his magic to look into future events. "Journeys to be had, wars to be fought, betrayal of one of your own sons and love. Peace shall come when the most unexpected son takes your place as king" added the Seer, a smile gracing his lips as the future he had been gifted with seeing. "United together as one the Demons, Shades and Seekers will be. Peace will be. But trails and heartbreak lies ahead, all seven sins must be faced, only six will be conquered in unity" finished Bray as his eyes turned from the white to his normal blue. His riddles clearly having been heard from those in the room, Kane especially could at least be relieved his greatest failure as king would be put right with his successor. Although he also worried that one of his beloved children was also working against him, much like he wondered if his daughter would finally accept her role as Princess even when she was a Shade.

"I'll keep a close watch on each of your boys" muttered the figure in the shadows. He could still remember when he had rejected the offer to be king when his father had died thousands of years prior. Never once in all that time had he regretted his decision, instead he had watched his younger brother thrive, ruling with the intention of peace and abolishing old laws against Seeks and Shades using magic in the kingdom. Tirelessly had he worked to correct the wrong doing of his predecessor, although it had done little to clench the hatred of the Seekers who still seen the demons as their enemies and destroyers of the peace. "I'll also watch Alexa from a distance, although I believe Seth has that covered" added the man known as the Undertaker or the Angel of Death. Always taking his duty to ferry the souls of the dead no matter their species to the next peaceful world. The memory of when Kane had called upon him to bring the last prophecy his wife told true still fresh to him as it was to most in the room especially Sting who had played a vital part.

"And I will watch the girls. Keep the soul of their parent safe until the deal is fulfilled" mumbled Sting as he looked around those he had called friend for thousands of years, remembering when they were just children rather than feared demons of the mortal world. "I will help Bray answer their questions when the time comes" added the black and white painted man, a smirk appearing on his features, especially when he knew it was a new territory for all involved, but especially for the princes, they knew with the arrival of the princesses would mean the start of their father preparing to step down as king, thrust every decision they made and every action they took would be watched closely.

"Someone might want to train the feisty one to fight" spoke Bray, breaking the silence that had be felled the four men, he knew he couldn't mention her name but could at least say what part of her personality stood out. "She will be a strong warrior when properly trained and she doesn't want to be a traditional princess" added the seer, a bright grin coming to his lips as he knew each of he girls would contribute something different to the overall realm and especially change each of the princes in a different way. Much like the he and the others in the room were sure the girls would be subjected to around the clock protection to minimise the risk the rebel Seekers posed to them, upon her arrival to the realm, maybe even before if the Seekers had been using their ancient magic to keep watch on the girls over the years as the demons themselves had done.

**A/N – I only own Letha Kay. Morgan Devitt belongs to Paige SJ Black, Mercedes Moore belongs to Lady Foxy Fox and Star Skye belongs to SapphireAngelus. All used with permission. I do not own the wrestlers mentioned. No Copyright intended. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter jumps to several different bits so I will split it in to several different sections. Sorry for any confusion. **

Finn stood inside the hospital waiting room, the shadows of furthest corner hiding him from the young woman, her beauty catching him in a trance. Her caramel toned skin appearing so soft and entrancing, much like her hair and make up were perfectly done despite the awful events that had taken place in the moments leading up to the trip to the hospital. The smaller dark haired man could only look down to the designer shoes he wore shuffling along the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room as he paced waiting for the right time to approach her. To tell Mercedes the truth on why her mother had collapsed so suddenly, why the hard working doctors around University Hospital in Cleveland, Ohio, couldn't give her an answer on why her only parent had fallen into a coma without warning or any previous illness to cause it. The mark she had noticed on her mother's arm when she was seven once again glowing and hot to the touch as if some kind of warning of what was to come. In a way it was, to her mother it would be a reminder, but to her it was the symbol that would go on to change her life.

Finn could only look away in slight nerves when Mercedes the young woman he had been sent to retrieve looked around the waiting room clearly sensing someone watching her from a distance. It was at that point he took a seat on one of the many uncomfortable looking chairs, looking to the folder he held in his hands, while try to work out away to tell her who he truly was. The memory of when he had gone to visit Star Skye, at her work place suddenly come rushing back to him, how she believed he was the father of one of the many pre-school students running around on their playful break.

**Flashback **

_Finn walked through the bright halls of the pre-school nursery in Pensacola, a small smile forming on his dry lips at seeing the art work displayed by the young children decorating the bare walls of the school. The small file in hand with the picture of the young woman he was looking for hidden inside. He had said he was an inspector of some sort to the kind and welcoming receptionist, not wanting to raise suspicion in any way. The small man, soon adjust his suit jacket and tie when he found the classroom door he was looking for, the name of Miss Skye written in fancy writing on a shinning plaque placed upon the sandy coloured wooden door. _

"_Miss Star Skye?" questioned Finn, watching as the woman sat at the desk looked up from lesson plan she was typing out for the next week or so. Her smile fading upon seeing someone she didn't recognise standing just in front of the entrance to her classroom. Smartly dressed in a black designer suit, complete with the cufflinks. His icy eyes appearing to be staring through her rather than at her. "I'm Finn Balor, my father sent me to come and get you. As part of a deal your father made" uttered the smaller man, a pang of an Irish ascent skipping through his soft voice, not appearing to be a threat to her, instead being truth and appearing as a messenger. _

"_And here I thought you were a parent coming to ask about something" responded Star, her short intense black hair clipped back to keep it from her eyes, the bright blue clips standing out against her silky dark hair. Her eyes searching his as if looking for the true reason he was there or for the rest of the explanation that was sure to come, her icy eyes soon drifting to the folder he held tightly within his grip, as if it held the details of his master plan to take over the world in one fell swoop. "Who are you really Finn?" asked the pre-school teacher, her voice similar to that she would use on one of her misbehaving students, when she had to send them to the naughty corner to chill for a few minutes. He once again adjust his tie, almost out of nerves. Yet something about him suggest he wasn't who he said he was to her. _

"_My name is Finn Balor. I'm one of the seven princes of hell. Your father made a deal with my own to bring you back from the dead when you were five year old. Its time for your father's side of the deal to be upheld" replied Finn, almost forgetting to breath and dreading her answer, the look of total disbelief over his spoken words, painting themselves on her features. As did the look questioning his very sanity and how he could be free to walk the streets. She soon picked up her slick mobile phone, yet never taking her eyes of him for a second in case he disappeared. Her breathing laboured as if she was on the verge of a panic attack from the words that had effortless slipped off his tongue, even when they were the truth she had asked for. _

"_Hey Milly, could you send security up to my classroom asap. There's a raving lunatic that thinks he's a prince of hell in here" effortless spoke Star, the sense of relief washing over her as she heard her co-works response, informing her they were on their way, yet when she blinked the man whom had stood before her seconds prior was gone. Disappeared as if he was never there, on her desk was a business card, his name and number along with a weird symbol. A small message of call the number when she was ready to hear the truth or at least accept it and want answers to her questions. _

**End of Flashback **

The small Irishman soon looked up, quickly noticing the young woman and future princess of his own realm was no longer in the large chair filled room. Not even near the vending machines that stood near he large sliding doors leading to a small outdoor area. He soon realised she had likely slipped away, following the doctor assigned to treat her mother during her stay there. At which he disappeared once more, only to reappear in the hospital room. Standing behind the young woman he could only call stunningly beautiful, even when tears sparkled in her dark eyes. Mercedes soon swung around, her eyes questioning him as if she had seen him somewhere before or as if she was silently accusing him of what happened to her mother.

"She'll be fine" muttered Finn as if he was a doctor working on the floor. Yet he didn't bother to look the charts associated with the patient. Mercedes on the other hand, look at him with suspicious clearly not falling for his ruse to fool her, instead appearing to see straight through his attempts, as if the illusion he was attempting to create wasn't working on her, like she was somehow immune to his power. "Read this, if you're going to save your mother then you need to know the truth about why this happened to her and why I've been sent to get you" added Finn placing the small folder he had in his grasp on to the small table at her mother's bedside, his business card also there, yet this time no number to call but a symbol to trace when she wanted her questions to be answered. He left shortly after, opting to allow the soon to be princess time to come to terms with what was happening now someone had informed her the mark her mother said was her way of remembering her late father was actually the Mark of Kane. The sign of the devil. The prince of hell could only hope his two brothers were having better luck than he was, no doubt Seth would have likely got at least one maybe even two back to the mansion in Iowa if he was lucky. Aleister on the other hand, Finn didn't know what to expect other than the normal cocky and controlled persona he often displayed around others. Especially those in the mortal world.

Back at the grand mansion, the three brothers entered into from their portal. Seth sat on one of the many soft sofas, a book in hand although he wasn't actually reading it. Instead his eyes stayed on the mirror to the side of the fireplace. Big enough to be mistake for a door but not to obvious that it didn't belong in the room with all other random pieces of décor thrown together. The laughter of one of the three women he had been sent to collect echoing down the halls and stairs reaching his ears. He had been pleasantly surprised by the woman known as Nikki Cross, how she hadn't question a single word he spoke, instead she acted as if she had been expecting him for years. The first princess to have accepted her future and the lack of control she truly had when moving forward. Instead she had been a friendly face for the other two ladies he had brought along. Helping one to settle in and see the truth behind his words and the other to understand what she would be giving up when it come to her love.

Aleister soon appeared in the room, looking a little damper than he had been before leaving the luxurious mansion. The folder to one of the girls chosen still secured under his right arm, where as the other seemingly missing as if he had gotten through the woman he had visited or at least corrected his error in how to tell the poor girl her life was about to change. Seth could only strife a laugh upon seeing his brother, appearing as if a drink had been thrown at him or he had been in the pouring rain. The smaller tattooed man wasted little time in holding out the file he still had, curious to see how the taller, shorter temper brother would handle such a woman especially when he had realised rather quickly she was the feisty one Bray had insisted Seth come for.

"Miss Devitt is all yours" uttered Aleister, using the handkerchief to wipe the sticky contents of the glass away. His smile only growing as Seth looked at the file, seeing how she seemed carefree and to an extent wild just from her picture. "Good luck. I believe she's the feisty one Bray sent you here for" added the older of the two brothers. His smile turning wicked upon seeing the look Seth sent his way, how the younger man's eyes filled with curiosity. The chance to get his questions answered had be presented to him yet he appeared unsure whether or not he could take the risk just yet, almost afraid of what he would discover. "Don't tell me the Prince of War is afraid of getting a drink thrown at him by a gorgeous barmaid?" teased Aleister as he took a seat on the sofa the opposite side of where his brother sat.

"How did it go convincing the other. Letha was it?" asked Seth changing the subject to the other Aleister had set himself the challenge of retrieving, appearing to have far more success than he did with the other so called feisty one. The lack of file with the information regarding the deal her mother had made when she was merely six years old, suggested that she was at least open minded to things far more inter versed with the supernatural side of things. The tattooed prince could only really smirk slightly upon his somewhat success with the blond haired woman he had chosen to get. He knew she was unlikely to accept what she had read in the folder straight away, especially when it revealed she had actually drowned when she was a six year old girl. Her mother having made a deal with Kane to bring her back in return she would be one of the special seven required to leave the mortal realm behind to live in Inferno for the rest of eternity.

"She asked for time to come to terms with what she's been told" responded Aleister, hearing the three women upstairs, but especially the laughter of one of them. Quickly realising Seth had succeeded with his small assignment in collecting the three ladies of Dakota Kai, Nikki Cross and Charlotte flair. "Also telling Miss Feisty there you a prince of hell doesn't work. Pretty sure she thinks I'm a drunk idiot" uttered the tattooed man, officially confirming the joking manner the taller dark haired man before him had spoken off, didn't work, especially on one already branded feisty by a member of the council leading them. Seth could only chuckle, quickly realising the woman known as Morgan Devitt had likely been the one to throw the drink at his older brother.

"Off to the hospital I go" muttered Seth before standing, taking one last look at the golden detailed mirror that would be escorting the three princes back to their own realm and allowing the special seven entrance into the world they would likely be calling home for a long time to come. Disappearing once again although this time to a hospital not to far from the mansion each of the princes were staying at. There he waited, seeing the woman he was somehow supposed to convince to come with him. He didn't doubt why she was at the hospital, her worried and saddened expression almost radiating from her black eyes and echoing on her fair yet flawless features.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear your father was here" softly spoke Seth, his dark hair tied in a bun at the base of his skull, showing his bearded features to her clearly, he offered her a comforting smile, one that could spark trust in anyone. "I'm Seth, waiting to hear news about someone I'm supposed to be protecting" added the taller dark haired man, he held a hand out to her, at least willing to act as if he didn't know whom she was before the encounter, instead settling to act as if he was some stranger whom was there for a similar reason she was. If only to build a slight bit of trust between them before he undoubtedly ended up shattering her reality, only to replace it with an entirely new one he was sure others already suspected existed.

"Morgan" responded the dark haired woman, her jet black hair up in a messy ponytail. Yet the apron she wore as part of her uniform still hung from her hips as if she was going to ask for his order at any second. "So what happened to the person you're protecting?" questioned the fair skinned woman, a curious glint appearing in her eye as she took a seat across from the person whom had struck up a friendly conversation with her, yet she welcomed the distraction if only to take her mind off the unexplained and sudden coma her father had fallen into without much warning, although she questioned if her papa bear knew it was going to happen. His odd behaviour over the weeks since her twenty first birthday sending warning flags much like the stranger in the bar had only added to her uneasiness over the situation.

"She drank too much at a local club. Got into a fight with what she fought was someone looking at her weirdly. Turned out she picked a fight with a lamp post. Pretty silly really" replied Seth, making something up on the spot, even when he knew he sucked at lying. Something he knew was evident again by the way she looked at him with a sceptical look painted on her features although a chuckle soon escaped her lips, almost as if she was amused by the idea. "She's not as beautiful as you" added Seth. Unable to hold his comment on how beautiful the woman before him was, her jet black hair and equally as dark eyes, capturing his attention in a way he believed was impossible. "This is for you. The truth on what's happening to your father and the mark on his arm" finished Seth before getting up, leaving the hospital shortly after. He knew what she would read in the file folder would be near impossible for her to believe.

Morgan soon opened the folder, seeing a newspaper clipping of the car accident which occurred when she was just four years old. The accident which had taken her mother from her and mangled her father's left leg. She had always wondered what happened to the other driver, what had caused the accident that day. Yet her father had refused to speak of it, always saying it was too hard for him to remember the accident that had taken her mother from them. She soon read the bold capital letters for the subheading _**Two Killed In Fiery Motor Accident**_, she soon turned over, believing the other to have perished in the accident was the other driver.

"That's impossible" whispered Morgan as she looked at the autopsy report. There under the second victim was written a name. Her name. She could tear her dark eyes from the report, despite believing it was all part of an elaborate and well thought out prank by her best friend. The file in her hands soon began to tremble as her hands began to shake, fear shooting through her as she looked to where the doctor attending to her father stood, talking to another as if he didn't even see she was there, almost as if she was invisible to all those around her. Yet at her side appeared Seth, as if he knew she was in need of him at that very moment. "I didn't die in that accident" she uttered upon noticing he was there, he softly took the folder from her, placing it on the chair to his side. Unsure of how he was going to tell her of what was actually happening.

"You did. Your father made a deal with mine to bring you back. In return you would go to Realm of Inferno after your twenty first birthday and choose one of the princes to marry" responded Seth revealing what her father had done to make sure he didn't loose everything in the accident. "Kane my father would only bring one back. Your father chose you. Knowing his wife wouldn't forgive him if he chose her" explained the taller dark haired demon prince, attempting to help her to understand why she was brought back when her mother had also died during the accident. "If you're gonna save your father, then you need to fulfil his end of the bargain. Its either that or ..." finished Seth, knowing she would understand what he didn't say. Much like he knew she would likely have questions.

"I suppose I would have to give the prince I choose a child or two" commented Morgan, her voice dripping with sarcasm, although she knew from the way Seth nodded, that was likely a given considering the bargain was for her to marry one of them. "And how many princes are there?" asked the dark haired woman, curious to know exactly how many princes of another realm there were. "Also what are you, a demon or something?" asked Morgan, curious as to what he actually was, he appeared human yet spoke as if he was still trying to get the hang of the modern language. Seth on the other hand could only smirk slightly, how she had gone from being sarcastic to curious in a matter of seconds, almost as if she was trying to hide her uneasiness and fear of the unknown behind them.

"Demon is more of a rank than creature. We prefer to be called vampires" responded Seth as he looked over to the young woman before him, how she seemed to be open to the idea now she had read the truth on what happened so many years ago, much like she was slowly learning just how special she was. "There are seven princes, which means there will be seven princesses. You will also have the chance to become queen" uttered Seth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he soon pulled out a contract from his blazer pocket, allowing her to read over it, knowing she would likely be more accepting if she knew what she was getting herself into by signing such a thing. "So you know what you'll be giving up, and you have reassurance your father will be returned to you upon the terms being met" finished Seth, giving her a pin shortly after, so she could sign her signature in blood, thrust binding her to it and his world.

Elsewhere Aleister was watching of the father of Star Skye. How he appeared to be sleeping rather than in a coma. He knew there was little anyone could do to help him. The only one with the power to do that was his daughter. Yet to get her father's soul back she would have to give up her own and go with him to his home world. Thrust leaving everything behind. He was well aware she had already read through the file, likely still in disbelief that the crazy person in her classroom earlier in the day was actually telling her the truth. The dark haired woman held, the business card Finn had given her in a tight grip as if she feared it would disappear much like Finn had done the moment she had blinked. She soon pulled out her slick black phone, dialling the number given to her. Yet she seemed confused when she heard his voice echo, at which she turned around to see him stood in the door way to the room.

"I'm Aleister. Here to offer you a way to save your father" spoke the tattooed prince, appearing to have more luck with this dark haired beauty than he had with the one labelled feisty by Bray. Star looked to her father then to Aleister, almost intrigued by what he was going to say, although he also knew from her expression she was also afraid of what was going to happen. Considering she had been through a fair bit already. A stranger claiming to be one of the seven princes of hell visited her, her father has fallen into a coma and now he stands before her, offering her a way to save him. "Come with me to Realm of Inferno, go through with the contract your father made and you'll get him back on your wedding day" casual said Aleister as if it was the most easiest solution in the world, even when it was clearly the last thing Star was expecting to hear.

"My wedding day?" questioned Star, removing one of the clips from her hair, allowing her hair to cover some of her features. Almost as if she was putting a veil between herself and Aleister. "What in the world makes you think I'm gonna marry anyone?" added the dark haired woman, her voice filling with frustration, although concern was also slipping through on what her father had done so long before. What he had given up and what he had unwittingly agreed for her. All control of her future suddenly disappearing, a thought she didn't particularly like all that much. Aleister could only nod to her words and point to her father, suggesting it was part of the blood contract he had made and signed years prior.

"You get to choose with Prince you marry. You also have a chance at becoming queen" replied the tattooed prince as if he was already bored of the conversation and wanted to move things along. After all she was the last of the seven that needed to be retrieved. Seth having gotten four of the girls, with Finn managing to get Mercedes to sign her contract, after making some changes to it. Where as he himself had recently taken Letha to the mansion, at least so she could get acquainted with the other five girls already there and in a similar situation to herself. "You wont be alone. There are six others like you. All of which are now waiting on your arrival so they can get their end of the deal underway and save their beloved parent" added Aleister before pulling out a contract, for her to sign, he expected her to want to make some amendments to it, if only to better herself at saving her father. "Changes can be made to the blood contract. Anything to suit you" finished Aleister watching as she read over it. How she was able to come back home once a month to visit her family and friends.

"I want to learn how to fight" spoke Star, wanting to get it out there she wasn't going to stand there and be a damsel in distress. "I also don't to change who I am" added the young woman, making it clear what she wanted to be added to the contract, almost as if she was unaware she would eventually have to change something about herself, if only so she could evolve in the world she was about to call home for the rest of eternity. Aleister soon made the small changes to the contract although only putting one of the two things she had asked for in it, knowing rather well she would be a princess in the Realm of Inferno, so she would have to made the necessary changes to be the royal lady others expected her to be. "Why me? Why am I so important?" asked Star as if Aleister had the answer to her questions, the smaller tattooed prince could only hold the contract and needle out to the woman before him, shrugging his broad shoulders as he did, suggesting he didn't have the answers she was looking for.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that to. Either Kane my father or Bray would be the best ones to ask that" responded Aleister, watching as she pricked her finger with the needle and put her signature on the old discoloured dotted line. At which point she felt a burning pain on her left wrist, upon looking down to it, she seen the Mark of Kane burning itself there, at which point she immediately felt fear and regret for signing it, but also relief when her father's heart monitor started to beep at a regular pace again. "Say your goodbyes princess, we leave tonight" added the prince of hell, before he vanished from the room, leaving Star stunned at what she had gotten herself into and how long she had before she would be leaving the life she loved so much behind.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	3. Chapter 3

The time to return to Realm of Inferno had come. The three princes had kindly instructed the seven women they had been sent to retrieve to change into something more fitting to their position within the realm. Star having asked if they were taking a limo to the realm much to the amusement of the three princes as well as Morgan and Letha, Mercedes too had seen the more amusing side of it. Upon all the ladies entering the main pallor room, a single rucksack of things they wanted to take with them as reminders with them. The room falling silent as the girls waited for what was to happen next where as the three princes of hell attempted to work out how to tell them, an objected the likely used every day was also the portal in this case.

"The portal awaits" clearly spoke Finn, his voice smooth as normal, as if to the calm the seven nervous and somewhat loud ladies a little more. He soon pointed towards the large golden trimmed mirror, in the corner of the room. Seeing the confusion cross over the features of the girls, clearly not understanding how the reflective object would transport them to another world. "Mirrors serve as portals to our world" explained Finn holding his hand out to help the girls to through the portal if they wanted it. A small gentle smile coming to his lips as he felt both Charlotte and Mercedes take hold of his outstretched hands. Aleister doing the same with Letha and Star took of hold his hands and followed his instructions to walk normally towards and through the glass of the mirror. Seth on the other hand could only smirk as the three remaining woman declined the offer.

"It will feel like cold water, but just walk through it like it's a door" calmly uttered Seth, outstretching an arm towards the golden mirror, gesturing he would follow once all three woman had walked through. Dakota Kai soon trotted towards the mirror, swaying her hips as she walked through, Nikki Cross following along shortly after, almost jumping into the portal. Her laughter linger in the pallor room surrounding both the demonic prince and the last of the seven women. Morgan smirked before walking through the ripply water like silver portal. Seth following behind seconds later. Seeing the stunned looks most of the girls had upon seeing what the realm known commonly as hell truly looked like.

Instead of walking in to dark, dingy rock caves with searing heat from the many fire pits. The sky hidden from them as fresh air would be a distant memory. The sounds of terror ridden and blood curdling screams. The girls were met with a beautiful landscapes, lush green rolling hills, stone buildings peaking from the hill and sparkling clear blue lakes, with a long boat floating to a halt. The drapes over the small wooden pillars made of silk and other valuable fabrics, deep royal purples and blues. The small tented area of fabrics offering shade from the burning sunlight, the sounds of birds chirping in the tall trees blowing in the breezy air. Yet the sound of distant battle cries could also be heard, the princes appearing to have heard, quickly ushering the girls onto the long boat, hoping to get them to safety in the river.

"Seth" shouted Aleister, noticing the pointed ear warrior appear behind the Prince of War. Watching as the taller dark haired spun around quickly, decapitating the one to creep upon him, going into defensive mode soon after. Especially upon noticing one of those about to be known as Princess, was in the open and in prime position to be attacked. Relief soon washed over him when he spotted Aleister launching a knife at one of the pointy eared attackers close to Morgan. Blood spraying from the would be attacker, showering the dark haired woman in warm crimson shower and staining the green grass around them. The howls of a wolf could be heard close by. Yet to the horror of all princes, Morgan was hit in the back of the shoulder by an arrow, falling forward from the force of it. Finn just managing to catch her, tearing the arrow from her shoulder seconds later although regretting his decision, before putting her in the boat with the other princesses. Seeing the fear and uncertainty sparkling wide eyes.

"What are they?" asked Letha, her blond hair tied into a ponytail as she sat next to Mercedes. Morgan lying between the two as Mercedes held the rag given to her by Charlotte over Morgan's wound in a desperate attempt to stop the gushing blood. "Is there anything you can do to help her?" added Letha, beginning to stroke the jet black hair of Morgan in an attempt to keep her calm, much like Nikki opted to distract her by attempting to get her to laugh. Seth soon entered the boat, seeing relief washing over the girls as the boat finally began to move, although curious beginning to take over as no one was rowing the boat, yet it moved effortlessly down the river as if it was part of it. The beautiful yet seemingly unlikely scenery rolling past as if on some sort of projector.

"They were Seekers. Enemy of the vampires, both sides have been at war for centuries" answered Finn, offering a small vial of bright blue liquid to the wounded princess, noticing how she tried to back away, clearly not trusting the liquid. "Its okay princess, it will help with the pain" added the Prince of Lust, while also making sure she didn't see Seth wiping blood from his trusted sword. "Seekers use magic, we thought after their druids went into a deep sleep a few centuries ago, we had won but the seekers still attack, hoping their prophecy of the Midnight Star's return will come to fruition. They believe with the return of the Midnight Star, their power will be restored and they would be able to take over the realm" explained the gentle Demon Prince, seeing how some of the girls looked back to the shore, where the Seeker warriors now stood, how their brightly colour almost neon hair was braided with their pointed ears peering through. Their eyes the largest and most noticable feature on their faces. The blood from their wounded staining their skin in several areas.

"So there's magic here?" asked Charlotte although she had already figured that was how the boat was moving, her eyes were soon drawn to the large castle appearing in the distance, surrounded by what appeared to be some sort of bubble. Several very different appearing cities or kingdoms appearing to surrounded the large castle too, almost as if the land had long since been split into seven separate kingdoms, where the princes had been banished upon reaching maturity or when the king decided they were old enough to fend for themselves and rule their own people. "Who lives in there?" asked the tall blond woman, returning her gaze to the engagement ring she wore, much like the memory of when her beloved had asked her to marry him come back to her, as did the feelings of sadness and longing.

"Our father and his three inner council members" answered Seth, not bothering to look up at the castle, he knew the overwhelming hatred and anger would once again take over. Much like he felt pity for the seven girls in the boat, how they had been dragged from their homes, loved ones and lives just to fulfil something that was likely best left forgotten. No doubt his father had an underlying motive to it all. "From there they rule over all seven kingdoms and the realm. Normally cooped up within the fortified walls during times of war" added the youngest of the princes, placing his sword away, shortly after sending a deadly glare to the guard at the water gate, showing the lack of trust that was truly there, as well as hints into the broken relationship that likely lay between father and son. Upon docking Aleister lead six of the princess to the upper towers of the castle, showing them to their rooms and informing them there were clothes in the closets if they wanted to change after the small battle they had found themselves in. Seth on the other could only smile slightly upon seeing the white wolf he had raised since it was a pup, while also picking up the now passed out princess, opting to carry her to the room she would stay in for the time being while it would be decided which princess went where.

"She was hit by a morgal arrow" uttered Seth when one of the many Seeker slaves scurried over to him. That same slave quietly following him down the long cold stone hall. The pictures of past rulers hanging on the grey stone walls, the past queens with soft loving looks place on their beautiful features, where as the kings had cold menacing looks fit for the war kings they had once claimed to be. Upon entering the room, he made quick strides over to the bed, the sudden feeling of guilt washing over him upon seeing the pained expression on Morgan's pale features. The poison clearly working its way through her blood stream. "Can you heal her?" asked the youngest of the seven princes. Concern for the well being clear in his voice as confusion entered his mind at the sudden attachment he had to the beautiful woman before him. His confusion only growing when his white wolf jumped up on the queen sized bed to lay at her feet.

"Yes but it will take time and a lot of magic" quietly responded Carmella, her shinning silver hair covering her large brown eyes in seconds as she lent over the suffering princess. The room falling silent as Seth took a seat in the corner of the room. Carmella quietly uttered some kind of incantation, her hair beginning to float around her, as her eyes turned an unnatural blue and her hands began to glow. At least with reassurance her use of magic wouldn't be treated as a crime as it normally would be. She could still recall the time she had been captured while in the outlands, how she had been given a choice, either become a slave or be executed for the war crimes of her people. Much like she could still recall the horrifying things she had heard about the Prince of Envy, how he would torment and torture both Seekers and Shade alike, despite knowing Shades were both a vampire and seeker.

Elsewhere in the castle Kane sat in the council chambers, a smirk on his lips as he listened to Bray's words of the attack which had taken place at the portal. He knew the Seeker Warriors wouldn't have attacked without a caused to, much like he know knew one of the seven girls was far more valuable to the Seekers than any of them originally thought. Bray once again sat at the far end of the carved wooden table, hooded as normal, the Undertaker and Sting both opposite Kane as if awaiting the orders, although both had sent for the remaining four princes, knowing when they got there, the decision would be made on which princess went with which of the princes.

"Which one of the were the Seekers after?" asked Kane, his voice low and almost dangerous yet echoing off the stone walls. His mask a normal part of his attire, almost as if he wished to hide his true identity from those who wished him dead. "How is Morgan Devitt?" asked the ageless king, knowing he had to hide his desires from those in the round tower room with him. Much like he knew if he was to bring his desires to life he would have to fool a lot of people and distract most of his sons. With the exception of one or two, much like he knew the true heritage of one his boys would be revealed, something he knew that particular prince would hate him more for.

"We don't know which they were after. But we assume they will try again" responded Sting, his voice quieter than normal, as if he was lost in thought. His mind somewhere else rather than the large stone room he was normally cooped up in. "As for Princess Morgan, she should be fine. But for that reason we are sending her to Shadow Stone with Seth" added the man with his face painted black and white. His expression serious as he changed the subject to where the girls would be staying. He knew for sure Bray had seen which one would be better suited to Seth's raging personality.

"We are also going to send Charlotte back home" muttered Bray, revealing the fate of one of the seven girls. As well as showing he had realised what she stand to lose if she was forced to go through with something her father had decided. "She will be released from her contract and her father's soul returned to her, she has already found love, it would be cruel to take it away from her as Crystal was taken from you" added the seer of the four, reminding the king of the loss he had suffered at the hands of the Seekers. Several decades before hand, still a fresh loss in the eyes of the king and the others in the kingdoms who loved her. "As for the others we are yet to decide" finished Bray looking over to both the king opposite him and the Undertaker to left. Knowing they too had a say in the decision making.

"Send Star to Claymore with Drew" spoke Kane, knowing rather well the prince there could do with having one of the girls stay with him, if only to bring out the softer and more gentler side he had long since hidden away. "Dakota can go with Adam to Era Hills, where as I'm sure Tommaso will enjoy the company of Miss Cross, as will the people of Eprea Isle" finished Kane, naming three others who could go somewhere, thrust leaving two left to place yet three princes. He knew which of his sons would be the worst to send a princess to. His vile behaviour often being the spark of horrific stories reigning from Syrus, much like it often sparked rumours and made the prince in question and feared amongst Shades, Seekers and Vampires alike.

"Finn seems to have quite the attachment to Mercedes, perhaps it would be wise to send her with him to Credence" uttered the Undertaker, his voice filled with confidence as normal yet he also suspected with the arrival of the princesses, war would follow along behind. He could at least find peace in knowing the next queen was among them. "As for Letha, send her with Aleister, it would be unwise to send a princess with Baron knowing his reputation would only give them a false opinion of the world they're about to call home" added the hooded man, his voice calm as he looked around the room, his eyes landing on the one who could see future events, quickly noticing the suspicious look place firmly on his slowly ageing features, yet whom that look was directed to was anyone's guess. The king soon left the room, going down the cold stone hall filled with pictures of past rulers each with a cold glare in their eyes as if trying to ward away some unseen enemy.

"What did you see?" questioned Sting, looking over to Bray at the end of the table, his nails scratching into the wood of the table as if to carve something into it for the next group of people to enter the room to find. "Bray" whispered the black and white man, concern suddenly washing over him as if it was something that had been stalking him through the nights. Undertaker too seemed suddenly worried about the words expected to escape Bray's dry lips, other than the almost haunting laughter. It wasn't long before Bray grabbed an armful of old, dusty scrolls, some of them discoloured others torn from age. A wicked smile gracing his lips at the sudden realisation of what was to come. Upon he turned the scroll around to face the two other men.

"One of the Princesses is the Midnight Star. She will bring the return of the druids and reveal the secret kept from Seth for so long. She will be bring the ultimate war. When the dust settles the true enemy will be revealed and a new queen will be chosen by the people" whispered Bray as he began to mumble incontinently to himself, laughing on the odd occasion as if his visions had sent him insane. "Our king's intentions are not what they seem" added the seer as he began to laugh once more, that alone sending shivers down the spine of anyone whom heard it. Just as his words could only send as shiver of fear through the two men cooped up in the room with him. They knew their king searched for peace with the Seeker kind, yet they were also aware the notion had all but appeared over night, as if he had woken up one morning and decided to put an end to the bloody wars that often resulted in unnecessary loss of life. Both sides appearing to have lost the reason the war had began in the first place. Although only a few truly cared for it.

Elsewhere in the castle, the seven princes had gathered at the bottom of the grand stairwell, each already suspecting they would get a princess to stay with them, whilst completely unaware Charlotte would be send back to her home along with her father's soul at the decision of the council members. Instead they were once again focusing on why the group had been attacked upon entering the realm. To the three princes whom had been there, it was like a planned attack. Almost as if the Seeker soldiers had been lying in wait, in order to kill one of them or worse take one or more of the girls hostage, knowing they were at some importance to the kingdom they were determined to destroy. The born Princess once again not making herself known, instead avoiding their father as if her life depended on it, much like she often did when it come to the Kingdom of Syrus. Almost as if she knew her brother wouldn't protect her from the horrors that awaited should she step foot in the kingdom known for its gruesome displays of torture towards the Seeker and Shade kinds. The nightmare still haunted her as did the burning images with some of the others who visited the vile kingdom.

"Is Morgan okay?" asked Aleister quickly noticing Adam, Tommaso, Drew and Baron looking his way upon mentioning one of the princesses, clearly none were aware of the injury sustained during the attack, although they had been informed of said attack. "Princess Morgan was hit with an arrow during the attack. One of our heelers is with her now" explained the Prince of Pride as she looked to his brothers, how Seth and Finn both appeared to have echoes of guilt painted onto their features, Seth more so since he felt as if he had failed at protecting the Princess, Bray had deemed to be the feisty one, a notion three of them agreed with upon meeting her. Yet it also appeared as if Seth didn't want to be at the gathering but with the princess he was sure he had failed.

"You failed to protect one of the girls?" asked Baron although his voice sounded more like he was poking at the guilt his brothers displayed rather than an act of concern for one of the potential future queen. His wicked smile also giving it away he found the suffering more entertaining than serious, just as he knew for sure the only reason neither had left was because Undertaker had requested they be there. Adam and Tommaso on the other hand both rolled their eyes as Baron's normal ways, both knowing he desired to be the next king more than any of them did and still had a rivalry going with Seth. Drew on the other hand merely smacked Baron upside the head before walking to the opposite side of the large room, the view from the window often being breathtaking, no matter how many times he seen it. Much like standing at the window again reminded him of when he was a child spending time with his mother.

It wasn't long before Baron fell into silence upon noticing the figure appear in the corner. Often times did the princes believe the man most associated with death appeared out of nowhere via magic, yet they also knew that was impossible due to him being one of the more powerful high ranking demons in the realm, as were both Sting and Bray. The Undertaker's presence in the room demanded attention, his eyes as pure white as they were could strike fear into anyone who looked into them, even now when the princes were grown, still felt a shiver run up and down their spine. Each of the seven princes knew why the high ranking demon had appeared, no doubt to share the news of which princess would stay with whom, although Sting had stated it was likely obvious. Just as the painted faced demon had visited each girl to ask if they wanted to be queen on day. Seemingly surprised by the response of one of the young women.

"The council has decided to send Charlotte Flair back home, her father's soul will be returned to her and her memory of this will be erased" uttered the Undertaker, casually informing the seven princes only six princesses remained behind to fulfil the bargain made for them. "Mercedes will be going with Finn, Dakota will be joining Adam in Era Hills, where as Star will be going to Claymore with Drew. Tommaso you have the fun of trying to contain Nikki's wild nature, Bray believes she is just what Eprea Isle needs. Morgan will be going with Seth since Bray insists you are the only one who can handle her and believes Shadow Stone will be a good place for her to be. As for Letha she will be going with Aleister" informed the man often shrouded in mystery, yet he didn't seem to mind all that much. Baron on the other hand looked a little confused until it hit him what the Undertaker had said before revealing where each princess was assigned. Yet he questioned why one of them wasn't sent with him, although he had a gut feeling he knew what had steered the council away from him keeping one of the six remaining princesses in his kingdom.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	4. Chapter 4

"So does you kingdom have a name?" asked Morgan as she and Seth travelled down the river in one of the enchanted boats. Five other boats spread around the river floating along the calm water, all appearing to be going in the same direction although heading to a dock upon them reaching their destined kingdom. The dark haired woman soon stood from her seat, carefully moving the head of the wolf which had been at her side since her arrival from her lap before doing so. Upon which she moved over to Seth, standing next to him at the head of the boat, watching with awe as the different kingdoms floated past with the scenery. "The air is different" commented Morgan as she looked down river, the youngest of the princes soon turned his attention to her, quickly noticing the skill she seemed to have.

"You have a hunter's gift" uttered Seth, looking back to his white wolf spark out on the seats of the boat. A single paw twitching as if he was chasing something or someone in his dreams. "And my kingdom is called Shadow-Stone. The castle is called Shadow-Stone castle" responded the Prince of Wrath to her earlier question, knowing his kingdom was far less grand than that of his brothers. Where as the other castles were grand and stood out, his was far more out homely and almost blended in with the city and country side to surround it. "My kingdom isn't as grand or luxurious as my brothers. More homely" finished the youngest Prince before turning back towards the river, almost as if he was turning away from the woman he seen more as a distraction yet he couldn't deny the fear he felt when she was hurt upon arrival.

"Is there a reason you're acting if I'm about to faint?" asked the dark haired Princess, annoyed about being treated as if she was going to break at any second. Or as if she was a damsel in distress in need of saving. "If you're gonna say its because I'm a damsel in distress then I'm gonna throw that pretty cushion at you as well as push over the side" added Morgan, a playful grin appearing on her lips as she looked over to the cushion she dared to use as a weapon before throwing the prince before her overboard. The chuckle from Seth soon drew her attention back, almost as if she hadn't expected to hear such a thing from a deadly prince of war. Although it also amused her to see a far more normal side of him rather than the angry and annoyed side he had thrust far displayed to her and the other princesses, the only softness she had seen from him was when he was at the hospital with her following her father collapsing.

"My only interest is to protect you. The thought of marriage and being king is one of that would be far more suited to one of my brothers than me" explained Seth although neglecting to tell her his kingdom was also near the front lines of war. Yet he also hoped he and those who were closest to him would be able to protect her from the dangers, much like he knew his sister would also be close by, the Princess being the best blacksmith in all seven kingdoms, much like he was proud to say she called his kingdom home. He soon returned his attention to the flowing river, watching for any danger against the princess he had agreed to host in his kingdom on the shores of the other kingdoms ran by his brothers. Yet he still admired the beauty of Finn, Adam and Tommaso's kingdoms, knowing each were proud of the place they called home and the people whom they ruled.

"Finn said each of you were named of the seven deadly sins. I get the others but I don't recall War being one of them" commented Morgan, returning to her seat next to Kingslayer, the wolf still sound asleep as they floated peacefully down the river. Others turning off when they reached their kingdom, forcing the dark haired woman to realise just how far from the High Place, Shadow-Stone was, yet something about that gave her a sense of peace, almost as if the further they got from the High Palace there more the burden of potentially becoming queen melted away. "Its nice to know the Prince I'm to stay with doesn't want to rule either. Trying to find who I am again after finding out everything my dad hid away is enough of a burden" added the youngest of the Princess's seeing how Seth once again turned his attention to her, almost in surprise to learn she had no interest of being queen and ruling the realm of Inferno.

"My sin is Wrath, but I'm always on the front lines of war. So its easier to just call it war" whispered Seth, knowing she had heard his words by her slight nod. A smirk appearing on his lips at the thought to pass through his mind, much like he was curious to know what she wanted if she didn't want to become queen. "Just out of curiosity what would you do? You have no desire to be queen, surely there is something you desire to do?" asked the youngest Prince, his curiosity getting to the better of him when it come to the princess Bray had labelled feisty. Yet he also couldn't help put feel more comfortable around her knowing she had no desire to rule over the world she would one day call her own.

"What is there to do here?" she responded, moving some of her jet black locks out of her face. Her attention turning towards Kingslayer when he suddenly woke up and looked towards the front of the boat as if he was waiting for permission from his master to do something. As soon as Seth nodded gently the white wolf let out a howl of excitement. That in turn confusing the princess who had believed it was a howl to inform them of danger near by. To which she looked around as if to try and spot the Seekers attempting to attack and hurt her once more.

"He is just howling because we have just entered the boarders of Shadow-Stone" softly spoke the Prince of War, seeing the worry fade from her beautiful features to learn they were now in the kingdom he and Kingslayer called home. "They are a variety of things you could choose to do. Healers, blacksmith, jewellery maker, seamstress. If you miss bartending there are taverns scattered around, also have loggers and warriors" added the prince as the bank came in to view, a grin once again appearing on his lips as he jumped over the side of the boat when they were close enough, holding his hand out of the appropriately dressed princess, helping her from the boat. Kingslayer jumping out seconds later and trotting up the path leading to the city surrounding the castle. Two of his closest friends already waiting for his arrival, no doubt having received a message from one of his brothers about his return.

Elsewhere in Inferno, Aleister had just arrived in his own kingdom. The residents bowing or showing a sign of respect for their prince and instantly began to murmur amongst themselves regarding the blond woman with him. Letha on the other hand could only look around the beautiful kingdom in awe, the architecture reminder her of the old Roman and Greek cities from history's past. Yet the city bustled with life. The blue crystal like rivers flowing through the middle of the city with boats floating on it with such gracefulness, even the shop and stall owners appearing far more graceful. Each of the women dressed in the finest dresses with simple pieces of jewellery decorating their wrists and neck, then men wearing suits as if they were on business trips each filled with pride as they escorted a beautiful lady to their destination or for a walk around the city.

"Welcome Princess Letha to my kingdom. The Shires" spoke Aleister the sin he embodied showing through. The pride he had for those who lived and worked in his kingdom impossible to miss as was the love he had for all those who called his peaceful kingdom home. "You'd be treated as the princess you are here and loved just the same" explained the Prince, a bright smile appearing on his lips as he held an arm out of her, intending to give her a small tour of the kingdom she would be calling home and introduce her to some of those she would be around on a daily basis. Much like he knew his brother's whom would be hosting a princess in their kingdom would be doing. If only to allow them to feel more welcome as if the kingdom they would be staying in was a home for them.

"Its beautiful here" whispered Letha as she looked around the many stoned streets, seeing at the top of the mountain like hill was the grand castle Aleister called home. The city of The Shires wrapping around it down the mountain, the river at the bottom of it separating the gorgeous city into two parts, yet both sides as breath taking as the other. "I've never seen anything so amazing" added the blond princess, her eyes scanning over the city streets as she walked with the prince of Pride. Just hearing her words brought a smile to his lips like never before, almost as if he was pleased his small kingdom was to her satisfactory.

"Each kingdom represents the prince who rules it" explained Aleister, knowing by far his kingdom was the more lavish one, only being beaten for its beauty by Finn's kingdom. Yet when it come to the pure country side nothing could beat Shadow-Stone, despite its name. It was famed for its endless open fields and rolling hills, the forests surrounding it appearing to go on for days. The stone city blending in with the surroundings to make it appear as if they had appeared with use of magic to blend in so effortlessly. "Although Finn is the Prince of Lust he sees the beauty in everything and everyone. There is no other kingdom in inferno more beautiful than Credence. Much like there is no place more dreadful to visit than Syrus, home to Baron the Prince of Envy. He will never be happy with anything he has, perhaps the worst there is. His kingdom reflects it as do they all" continued the tattooed Prince, walking the princess he had been charged with protecting through the streets. Watching as she looked around them with admiration, still seeming shocked to see what the world known as Hell was truly like.

"So what are the other kingdoms called?" asked the smaller blond woman, noticing when people began no nod towards her as a sign of respect, almost as if they knew whom she was and why she was there with one of the seven princes. "Why does everyone keep bowing or nodding at me?" questioned Letha, her confusion crystal clear in her tone. Yet Aleister could only offer her a kind smile, knowing to the vampires and shades roaming the stone city, it was the coming of a prophecy, yet to the human's to walked the streets it was the King finally getting his sons to move on with their lives, it was a sign the princes were finally ready to settle down with someone rather than run head first in to a dangerous situation as most of them normally did.

"Credence where Finn is with Mercedes. Era Hills, Dakota went there with Adam. Claymore which is Drew's kingdom and the place where Star went. Eprea Isle, where Nikki went with Tommaso" softly responded Aleister as the pair walked towards the castle, some of the Shades and Seekers following behind while others went to do their other duties around the kingdom. "Shadow-Stone where Seth rules and where Morgan was sent, Syrus is Baron's kingdom where Charlotte was supposed to go before they sent her home and finally you have here The Shires my kingdom" continued the Prince of Pride, seeing how the princess with him was attempting to get to know Inferno better, almost as if she wanted to know the world she would be calling home better. If only so she could feel more comfortable there. "They bow and nod towards you because they know you being here is a sign of change. For the vampires and shades its almost like a coming of a prophecy. All who called Inferno home know with all of you being here a new queen will be crowned and one of us princes will become the next king" spoke Aleister, hoping she would understand the title of Princess wasn't just a nickname but her actual title, she was chosen to be one of seven and one who could rule over the realm as its next kind hearted queen.

"I suppose if am within a chance of being queen. I should get to know the realm as a whole better and its history" responded Letha, showing although she didn't truly understand why Kane had brought her back from death, she also wouldn't shy away from the responsibilities that came with her new role. "What happens if one of us princesses didn't want to be queen?" the blond woman questioned, more out of curiosity than anything, she wondered if those who made up the council would be watching them over their time there, in order to decide who would be the best one for ruling over the realm so often associated with fire and brimstones. "How will the next queen be chosen?" asked Letha, showing her curious nature hidden behind the nervous personality she had thrust far showed.

"The council decides which of you girls will be Queen" answered Aleister, stepping up the stone steps of the castle entrance, watching as Letha took in the décor around her, the tall towers, large stain glass windows and arches, the over all grandness yet modern overlook of the interior. The inside of the large castle being almost the polar opposite to what the outside was like. "They will watch from a distance, see what traits you show while being in the kingdom you are assigned to. At some point you will be called to the high palace and asked by the council if you wish to rule or not. They will also ask you why to get a better view of your answer" added the Prince of Pride as he walked her through his castle, introducing her to several who also called the castle home, including his closest and most trusted friend in Ricochet, who greeted her with calming smile and a polite hello. Welcoming her to her new home. "Whichever prince the chosen queen picks will be the next king and her husband" finished Aleister as he showed her to her room, the lavish furniture showing his prideful nature, much like the fully stocked wardrobe filled with both earth clothes and dresses from the realm itself spoke volumes to Letha.

"Sleep Princess, you've been travelling non stop for a few days. I will give you a proper tour of the castle and its grounds following breakfast tomorrow" softly spoke Ricochet before whisking the Prince of Pride away, if only to update him on the war efforts and hear his stories of his journey to the mortal world. He knew for sure Aleister had been all to happy to travel to earth in order to collect the chosen princesses, even volunteering for it. "So how did the trip to the mortal realm go?" asked Ricochet, all to eager to find out which ones he had gone to fetch and which ones he had successfully managed to convince to go with him. He knew instantly there was an interesting story from the way the Prince of Pride looked at him from the corner of his eye, a smirk appearing on his lips seconds later.

"Lets put it this way. I unknowingly found the feisty one Bray had warned us about. I went to collect Letha and Morgan. Went to Morgan first and told her I was a prince of hell and her father had made a deal to bring her back from the dead when she was a child. Ended with her throwing a drink of some sort at me" spoke Aleister, telling the shortened version of the story. "Turns out Morgan was the Feisty one, Seth managed to convince her, Finn instead sent me after Star after she called security on him. Letha on the other hand, accepted it as the truth when she seen the file, came with me without much trouble although she did go quiet until we walked through the streets" added Aleister as he continued on through the halls, knowing the war effort was in good hands with Seth, after all he was the best fighter the realm had and had so far kept the war from entering the realm, being kept in the outlands the Seekers had fled to after the fall of their druids.

In Credence Finn was walking around his palace, the quietness vastly contrasting the loud kingdom he called home, yet the beauty it processed often made the rowdiness worth it. He often wondered what it would be like to be further from the High Palace than he was. In away envying his brothers in Tommaso and Seth who were the furthest away. Only Drew and Baron's kingdoms were close to their father's place than him. Syrus being in the shadow of the great and often daunting palace. Mercedes had been introduced to her slave in Kaitlyn although she had insisted the Seeker woman be called her helper or handmaiden and paid for her work, something that had greatly surprised the two toned elf like woman who had long since been caught and chosen the life of a slave, yet a small graceful smile had passed over the lips of the Seeker, as if she was thankful for the kindness offered to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure brother?" called Finn, sensing one of his brother was lingering in the private quarters of the palace. With in seconds of realising Baron was there he had gone into protective mode, wishing only to protect the caramel skinned princess, knowing when Baron's held a grudge against someone people normally the innocent were forced to suffer. It was long before the tall dark haired prince appeared from the shadows, yet his eyes travelled to where the princess rested, as if wordlessly telling his brother the reason he was there. "Mercedes rests, as I expect all the girls are. They've been through enough without you making them feel unwelcome or trapped here" uttered the Prince of Lust before his brother could speak a single word, yet to his surprise Baron hardly seemed bothered by the dark haired woman being in such close proximity, instead he seemed pleased about not having the burden of protecting one of the six remaining princesses, almost as if he was happy to be able to keep his kingdom to himself.

"I was merely coming to deliver a message from the high council" responded Baron as if he was already bored by the quiet palace and wanted to rejoin the constant parties raging on outside. Yet Finn had still not understood why the stringy haired prince liked being in his kingdom so much, especially when his people didn't hide their love and passion for what was around them or each other. The polar opposite to Syrus in every way. "They believe one of the six remaining princesses is the coming of the Seeker's prophecy. The Midnight Star. The one who will bring about the return of the druids and return the Seekers to their full power again" spoke the older Prince as he once again looked towards the room he knew Mercedes to be, this time with an ire of suspicious, yet with a hint of suspiciousness. "I highly doubt it is Mercy, the Seekers hardly noticed she was there, I also ruled Morgan out since she was the one injured in the small battle" announced Baron before turning on his heels and walking away, satisfied he had delivered the message, knowing the final stop of his tour was to Claymore. To the place where the princess he suspected the most resided. With every step he took to leave the kingdom of beauty the more foul his mood got, almost as if leaving his younger brother behind was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Baron" called Finn, jogging over to his brother. He knew although his brother's curse often gave him an undesirable reputation, he cared for those whom were apart of his family. "Which one do you think it is? I value your opinion and on matters like this you've never been wrong" spoke the Prince of Lust, showing he had faith in his older brother, even if he didn't agree with how he run the kingdom he called home, yet he strongly suspected that was the work of their father and his curse of Envy working together against the otherwise caring prince. Baron seemed almost surprised to hear one of his brothers wanted to know which he suspected was the Seeker Saviour, since he had already ruled out two of the six women pulled into their world.

"If I had to guess, I would either say Star. Something about her doesn't seem right. The way you three mentioned she came through the portal unaffected, how she went with Aleister but called security on you. Even how the Seekers could have easily injured her during the skirmish yet didn't and then there this." spoke Baron, giving his reason's to suspect the school teacher from Pensacola, as well as handing over a piece of Seeker made parchment with a note on, Star's name written as the intended recipient. Finn read over the words written in black ink, tracing the words carefully scribbled on it, like they had been put there in a hurry. _**Star, don't trust the princes. They and the council are not to be trusted. **_"I found it stashed under her pillow. None of the others had any sort of message telling them not to trust us" uttered Baron as if he was on high alert. Even if he didn't show it he trust the judgement of Finn as well as a few other of his brother. Often times did he wish to help in the war yet knew he couldn't without his Envious side breaking through. Or others thinking he had an alternative motive.

"Do you want me to inform Drew? I know you trust has been shaken in him since the last war" asked Finn, knowing when it come to the once strong bound between Baron and Drew it had been shaken in recent battles. Baron could only nod in response, remembering when the Prince of Greed had all but left him to the mercy of the Seekers during their most recent battles, that resulting in Baron spending time as a prisoner of war with an enemy that despised the demon princes more so than the king himself. The older prince could only shake his head and offer a reassuring pat on the shoulder, reassuring his younger brother he would attempt to put his differences with the Prince of Greed aside for the best interests of the realm both of them called home.

**A/N – Sorry for the long period between updates. Had a bit of writers block but I'm back now. Let me know if you think Brides of Blood should be turned into a series. Thank you for reading. **

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	5. Chapter 5

Baron soon arrived in the kingdom of Claymore, the more modern city appearing out of place in the otherwise ancient realm. The boats floating in the rivers transporting residents to the many building turned into shops and restaurants on the shore line. The only part of the kingdom to truly remind those visiting what realm they were actually apart of, the residents having to stick with the old fashioned boats and horses to get around rather than the more up to date technology the mundane world had. Not even Tommaso with all his inventions could find away to create the simple things human's took for granted every day in the mundane world, although he had long since accepted technology and memories of their lips there would eventually fade, forever parted by a veil.

"Which of the girls does Bray think is the prophetised Midnight Star?" asked Drew as he towered over his brother, the sense of awkwardness lingering between them as Drew looked over the railing to see the Princess staying in his kingdom admiring the tapestry with the symbol of his sin woven through it. The stain glass windows lighting the throne room up in many colours as the setting sun shone through them. Baron on the other hand chose to look elsewhere, instead looking to the High Palace looming in the distance and in the direction of his own kingdom somewhere he missed dearly despite it having the reputation to suit the sin he represented. The richest kingdom of all seven clear to see in the wealthiness of the people whom lived there and in their almost arrogant behaviour much like Drew himself showed his sin of Greed by the way he handled himself in situations and his ventures to the other kingdoms with the hopes he could convince the brother running it to hand over the rights to rule.

"He believes in to be Star, as do I after looking into a few things" uttered Baron as he turned his attention to his brother. Knowing if the Princess exploring the massive throne room was indeed the Seeker's Midnight Star then all hell was set to break loose, Seth wouldn't be the only prince thrown into battle instead it would be all of them who could fight. The princesses instead find themselves in the walls of the High Palace, a place that was far safer than the boarders of the seven kingdoms. The Prince of Envy soon gave the note over to the Prince of Greed, seeing quickly how his own brother turned to suspicion, quickly looking back over to Star to make sure she hadn't gone anywhere, suddenly unsure of his decision to host a princess or his agreement of having the intense black haired woman in his well established kingdom. "She is the only one to receive a note Drew. The other Princesses are clear, plus the attack at the Mirror seemed a little odd" added the Prince of Envy, showing his more caring side even when his trust in the brother in his company had long since been shaken.

"All the princesses were there at the mirror. They could have been after any of them" argued Drew, his voice barely above a whisper so not to draw the attention of Star still wondering around the throne room, examining the stain glass windows with curiosity. Yet still oblivious to the visiting prince above her or what the two brothers were even on about. "You can't be sure it was Star they were after. Any of them could be the Midnight Star" added the Prince of Greed, turning his attention to his brother while also making sure he still had sight of the woman he believed to be just a normal mundane brought to his world as one of the many princesses. He wondered if what Baron was doing now was revenge against him for the incident when they were in battle, he wondered if it was the payback he had been expecting for years or if it was just a coincidence the princess staying with him was the one suspected as being the saviour for the Seekers.

"Morgan was injured in that attack, Letha, Nikki, Mercedes and Dakota all went unnoticed by the warriors to attack. Which leaves Charlotte and Star. Star was the only one to receive a note from someone telling her not to trust us. Charlotte on the other hand was sent home. Do you think Bray would have let her go if he suspected her" responded Baron as his anger began to rise, pointing out what his brother had clearly overlooked. He soon began to take deep breaths in order to calm himself down, yet also feared what would happen if the Seekers did get their Midnight Star back. Yet he didn't fear the war that would inevitably come, but what would happen to those he loved. "If she is the Midnight Star then the Seekers will attack again in order to get her. If they get her back then the druids will rise again. Do you remember what happened last time before father killed their last leader?" asked Baron, wondering if his brother remembered what all seven kingdoms had been like before the druids had gone into their long sleep. How they had used their magic against them, the only one who seemed to be lenient with them was Trish the Earth Druid, instead of attacking them with nature itself she had used her magic as the druid to separate the lands to prevent the war from escalating. The water and fire druids on the other hand hadn't been as kind to them.

"How could I forget?" questioned Drew, shaking his head to try and push the memories to the back of his mind. He hated the times when he remembered the past. The burnt shells of once thriving places in the midst of his city, a permanent reminder of when the fire druid had attacked, how his home and people he loved were burnt in the fire. The water druid preventing people using the lake to get water, instead using her serpent to drag those caught in its grasp to a watery grave in the depths of the river. Much like he could recall how Claymore was the main city the druids attacked the most, almost as if they knew his father would take notice if a city close to the High Palace was attacked and put on the edge of destruction. "They targeted this kingdom far more than the others. Their Earth Druid prevented them attacking Shadow-Stone, even how they skipped over Credence but attacked the rest of us" uttered the Prince of Greed. Still not understanding that despite it being over a century on since that attack.

"Hope she isn't the Midnight Star. If she is then their fading magic will return and that memory will be a reality again just far worse than before" muttered Baron before storming off, especially when he seen Star heading towards them. He didn't bother speaking to her instead opting to give her the cold shoulder until he was sure she could be trusted. The only princess whom had gotten him to pay attention was Nikki Cross when she had almost bowled him over in her hyperactive state, Tommaso had come running along behind her in order to apologise to his older brother while also trying to catch the run away princess. Although Baron wouldn't admit it, the sight of one of his younger brother chasing after the hyper princess had actually brought a rare smile to his lips, just as it made him almost curious to know what the other girls were like.

Elsewhere in Era Hills, Adam stood on the balcony of his river view palace, Tommaso close by visiting with his own princess. The bubbly woman all to happy to wind Johnny Gorgano, Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Riley and Roderick Strong up, if only to see how far she could go before they either ran for the hills or completely lost it. Tommaso watching with a smile as Dakota walked on the river banks watching almost wishfully as the boats floated by, it being obvious she missed her home and old life before being whisked way to Hell. Yet her way of dress suggested she had since gotten used to the way of life in the realm, slowly adjusting to her title as princess and royalty of the place she would eventually call home. The visit from other princesses seemingly reminding her she wasn't alone in the situation she found herself in, but had others she could turn to if she needed it.

"How is Dakota adjusting to your little Italian styled kingdom?" asked Tommaso, knowing of all the kingdoms Adam's was almost famed amongst those who called Inferno home, especially since the food it offered was often far more superior to what the others could offer. Much like his own little kingdom was known for its advancements in what those in Inferno would could modern technology even if to the princesses it was ancient things. Nikki having helped him understand a lot about the mundane world when it come to the technology they took for granted every day. To the point he had even set himself on the task of creating something each of the girls missed the most or at least something similar to it.

"She's adjusting well all things considered" responded Adam as he remembered the feast thrown to celebrate her arrival, how she had gone from uncomfortable and quiet to attempting to get to know the people around her. Roderick having taken it upon himself to be her personal guard and escort her around the little kingdom she that would serve as her home for the time she was there. Yet Adam himself had done something she appreciated more, taking her on a tour of the city and explaining the history of Inferno as they went, helping her to understand the culture of the world that was to be her home. Even granting her permission to visit the other kingdoms should she wish to see the other princesses roaming the realm. Although he strongly suspected she would also find friendship in other vampires and likely shades around the realm.

"I'm working on something for all the girls. So they have a reminder of home" uttered Tommaso as he attempted to draw what he was thinking of doing. Knowing the technology the girls were used to was a foreign things in Inferno due to there being no such thing as electricity. Yet he knew from Nikki there were other things he could create to give the girls a sense of the home they had been forced to leave behind. Neither of the princes aware of Dakota sat beneath the balcony on the river bank. Watching as Nikki attempted to send the vampires around her up the wall, yet her attention was directed to Johnny who smiled as if he had already gotten used to it in the week or so Nikki had been in the same realm as him. Bobby, Kyle and Roderick on the other hand, almost looked terrified what the woman was up to, seeing the differences between the two women, much like she was sure they would also see the differences between the remaining princesses. "Also going to attempt creating a camera for them, so they can take lasting pictures of the new memories they make here with each of us" added the prince of Sloth, more than happy to show how different he interpreted his sin to those around him, even how Adam himself had seen his sin rather than how everyone else did.

"I thought you're sin was Sloth?" questioned Dakota from beneath them, leaning back on the grass so she could look up at them, her brown eyes showing the curiosity for the answer to her question, much like she now wondered what the other princes would be like. If they too interpreted their sin differently from how everyone else did. "Do the other princes also act differently from the sin they are supposed to embody?" asked the brunette princess, looking around when a shadow be felled her, a smile appearing on her lips to see Nikki lying down next to her, clearly interested in the answer to the questions ask, as she suspected the remaining for women also would be. Much like she was curious about the born princess of the realm, if she too embodied a sin and whom she was. Since she had so far been illusive to most of them.

"I am the prince of Sloth. I see it as trying to make the lives of those around me better" responded Tommaso, a kind smile on his lips as he looked down to her from the balcony, Adam at his side also leaning over a slight bit so he could see both women properly. "Like Adam here represents Gluttony, yet he has the best food in all seven kingdoms. Finn's sin is Lust, yet he chooses to see the beauty within everything, his kingdom reflects that. Same with Aleister, he make sure his people have everything they need, as Pride he will always be proud of those who live in his kingdom, always find something good in even the worst of things" explained the prince of sloth, explaining how each of the princes seen the sin they were supposed to embody, how they seen it differently to how the mortal world seen them.

"Same with Drew, as the prince of greed so naturally his kingdom is the richest going. The finest of everything there but at the cost of being arrogant. Where as Baron is Envy, he shows his more in his behaviour than he does anything else. His kingdom for that reason has no strict laws or punishment, they are whatever he decides them to be on the day" continued Adam, picking up where his brother had left off with the explanation. As well as knowing the prince who embraced his sin the most was also the youngest one. Yet they also knew he had little choice but to embrace it as he always at the threat of war looming over him. "Seth, embodies wrath yet because of the threat of war he embraced his sin rather than try and hide it. He's short tempered but also the greatest warrior in our realm. Its not very often the war seeps into the lands of Inferno thanks to his efforts on the battle field" finished Adam, showing both his pride and his gratefulness towards his youngest brother, knowing without the trained warriors of Shadow-Stone, the rest of the realm would be in a state of despair rather than peace. "Our sister Alexa doesn't have a sin. By law she isn't even recognised by our father due to being a Shade. She lives in Shadow-Stone with Seth as the Royal Blacksmith. The weapons she creates are standard in the city, much like her jewellery and other metal work is sought after by most in the realm" quickly added the prince of gluttony, showing although by law they weren't suppose to acknowledge they had a sister, they still did anyway. All being proud of her for the woman she had become while refusing to rely on her status as a member of the royal bloodline.

"Maybe we will meet her one day" softly spoke Nikki, her hyper nature seemingly calmed down for the time being. Yet the grin Tommaso had become accustom to still painted on her lips as if she was about to burst into laughter again at any second and bounce of to explore the Italian styled city of Era Hill. Yet the Prince of Sloth could help but hear the words Baron had spoken the day before echoing in his head, almost as if they were reminding him of what was to come. He wondered if his father knew whichever of the girls was the Midnight Star was apart of the High Seeker bloodline or if he had brought her back because she matched something his mother Queen Crystal had spoken upon her death bed many decades before hand. The memory of war when the last High Seeker was alive still haunted him. How two of the druids had gone against the High Seeker leading them that being the Earth Druid in Trish and the Air Druid Kofi, both of which had used their status to prevent the war from escalating thrust saving the lives of their own people and those who resided in Inferno. The cause and reason for the war lost of them.

"Thinking about the Midnight Star thing?" asked Adam seeing something was bothering his visiting brother. He knew it was likely the looming return of the High Seeker. He knew it would cause so much trouble and cause their father to once again lash out as the unhealed wound of losing his queen was opened once more, those who had helped take her away returning doing little to help although the last High Seeker to rule being the one who had killed Queen Crystal and the one their father had brutally tortured and killed in a slow manner in revenge for the loss. The druids falling into their long sleep mere months after thrust showing their power came from the High Seeker whom ruled them. "The Midnight Star is a Seeker prophecy. It speaks on the return of their magic and power through the last living member of the High Seeker bloodline. To the Seekers it will be the best thing as they would be able to continue on with the war against us. But to anyone in Inferno, vampire, shade or human it would be war, far worse than any the Seekers have waged in the last few centuries. If the High Seeker returns then so do the druids" spoke the Prince of Gluttony when he noticed the looks both princesses were sending his and Tommaso's way. He would admit he would refuse to believe either of the two women bathing in the sunlight below was the Midnight Star, much like Baron stated his suspicion was on another.

"The last High Seeker was killed by our father in retaliation for our mother's death. Following that their druids went into a long sleep, their kingdom fell forcing them into the outlands. What remains of them either fight in what remains of the war, hide away or end up as slaves here in the seven kingdoms" spoke Tommaso, knowing although the Seekers were the enemy they weren't much of a threat without their High Seeker and the four druids. "Their druid each control an element. Earth, Air, Fire and Water. Each of them has a spirit guide as well. Earth has a white wolf, Air has an eagle, fire has a phoenix and water has a serpent. The High Seeker has a dragon spirit guide" added the prince of sloth recalling what each of the spirit animals were. Just as he could recall the suspicion of his father when Seth had found the white wolf pup when he was a child, he had raised the pup, nursed him back to health. Now Kingslayer as a fully grown wolf was far more loyal than any soldier who would fight at Seth's side in the raging battles. Yet the loyal wolf had also taken a liking to the princess who stayed in Shadow-Stone. Something neither of the other princes had seen before, the only time they had really seen their brother's white wolf was when he was on the battle field or tolerating the other vampires Seth called friend or trained in battle. The only other Kingslayer was known to like besides Seth himself was their sister Alexa, whom he often nudge to get fuss.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow-Stone castle was quiet, the halls were empty as was many of the rooms with the exceptions of the library in which the elderly Seeker librarian resided keeping the old dusty books in order. The fields surrounding the castle were alive with the residents doing their duties. The loggers cutting down the dead or dying trees to use the wood on different projects their prince had green lighted, the soldiers training to be on the front lines of a war that had a far higher chance of being deadlier than before. The village centre also alive, the cobblestone square filled with open market stalls and the scent of freshly baked bread and fresh made coffee, the stalls selling everything from valuable jewellery to foods, fabrics and even clothes from the mundane world. Even the born Princess herself walked the market on the odd occasion to mingle with the people she shared the realm with. As well as to put some more of her handcraft jewellery up for sale.

Seth was currently in the training fields with Morgan, the Princess in attire fit for the training she had asked for. The black leather trousers she wore hugging the curves of her hips of thighs, much like the fabric of her top was loose to allow her full use of her arms, yet the waist coat she wore highlighting the curves hidden by the loose fitting top. The sword she held on to making her appear as if she was a trained warrior already yet her loose and shaky grip paired with the unsure expression painted on her features told those with a keen trained eye she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing or where to start with her attack Seth had asked her to do. Seth on the other hand stood a few meters before her, dressed in his normal black leather trousers and loose white top, the blade of his sword pointing to the ground as he leant on the hilt, almost as if he was bored yet also predicting what she would do, goading her into playing along with his game.

As if on cue Morgan swung her training sword at the shoulder of the taller Prince of War, Seth having ducked under the blade almost in surprise at her sudden movement or where she had targetted, yet the smile to grace his lips suggesting he enjoyed being proven wrong at least by her. He soon held his sword up to meet hers, hearing the metal clash as the swords met, the vibrations causing the black haired princess to tremble and lose grip of the hilt, dropping the sword to the grass below as she shook her arm in order to stop the pins and needle running ramped through her arms and hands. Upon regaining control of her limps she soon leant down to pick up the silver sword she had dropped, only to find Seth's left booted foot standing on it and a blunt sword blade pointing at her. The prince holding the sword to her shaking his head when she followed the blade upwards.

"The sword belongs to the ground now" calmly spoke Seth as he placed the blunt blade under her chin in order to get her to stand, seeing her confusion on why he wouldn't let her pick up the blade she had been using. "If this was a real battle and you dropped your sword. The enemy would kill you, thrust the sword would belong to the ground it lay on" explained the Prince of War as he looked over to the woman staying in the castle with him. The memory of when he had scared her coming back much like it had hurt him to see her to afraid of him, yet he had done as he did to protect her from any of those who wished to use her to their own advantage. He could still see that fear sparkling in her eyes now when she looked at him.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Seth was walking through the wooded area of his kingdom, the message from Roman one of his closest friends having worried him, especially to think of those he called his people had been injured. The contraption Tommaso had invented to help make the lumberjacks job easier had malfunctioned and exploded without warning. Causing a nasty injury to Jimmy Jacobs' his right leg being horribly disfigured by the shrapnel thrown at him by the large device. _

"_She comes with us Roman, she's safer with me" uttered Seth before leaving the castle, Dean waiting outside with the horses having already anticipated Morgan to be joining them. The shaggy haired soldier and best friend of the prince, offering to help the dark haired woman on to her equally dark mane horse. Offering her a kind smile as he did so, nodding to Seth once she was on the fully grown mare to say she was safely on the horse's back and was securely in place for the ride to the forests. Seth waiting until both Roman and Dean were upon their own horses before setting out, Kingslayer running ahead almost as if he knew where they were going on instinct. The fresh air being tainted with the smell of burning wood and flesh, the closer they got to the scene of the accident the more the pain yells and terrified screams could be heard, much like the soothing voices of those around Jimmy could also be heard as if those who had stayed around were attempting to keep him calm until help arrived. _

"_Roman keep Morgan back. Dean help me move the logging equipment from Jimmy's leg" quickly commanded Seth, making sure to keep the woman he had perceived as innocent away from seeing the mangled leg of Jimmy, the blood almost pouring from the many gashes scattered over the leg. The muscle visibly torn around knee just as the bone was poking through. The Samoan soon did as he was ordered, helping Morgan from her horse but keeping her at a safe distance from the scene of the accident, almost finding it amusing how Seth was treating her as fragile even when it was clear to see she was anything but that, she had been labelled feisty by the all seeing Bray so he knew she would put up some sort of fight. Yet to his surprise she did. Instead she nodded before admiring the softness of the wind blowing through the newly bloomed trees, seeming at peace and as one with the nature around her, much like Seth often did when he snook of to the waterfall near the palace. _

_It wasn't long before the dark haired woman had wonder off, following the sounds of the flowing water and the birds singing high up in the trees, soon finding herself in a peaceful and quiet clearing, the screams and yells of pain seem far more distant than before bringing a sense of calmness to the otherwise feisty woman. Sitting on a bolder on the river bank, she soon found the passing water hypnotising to the point she hadn't spotted another vampire appear from the tree line, watching her as if he was a predator waiting for the right moment to attack its prey. The vampire's eyes soon turned blood red as his fangs protruded from his teeth, ready to attack. Austin soon looked back to the path he had followed, making sure neither the prince or the two who had the honour of being his closest friends noticed her missing or him for that matter. He soon used his speed to get at a close distance while making sure to remain silent as to not disturb her peacefulness before attacking. _

_Yet his surprise was soon ruined when she turned around, clearly sensing someone was around her. Morgan soon stood from the bolder, taking several steps back across the river bank quickly noticing his red eyes and fangs both likely alerting her to the danger she was in. she soon shivered, the way he looked at her like a piece of meat making her feel uncomfortable yet she knew whatever she chose to do would likely make the situation worse. If she ran there was no chance of her finding her way back and she would give vampire before her the thrill of a chase before he got her as a prize, if she stayed put he would still attack her yet she would also stand less chance at survival. At which point she turned and ran for the tree's picking up a thick broken tree branch as she went, hearing the unknown vampire growl behind her as he ran at normal human speed almost as if he was trying to trick her. _

"_Not getting away from me that easy Princess" uttered Austin as he grabbed hold of her long braided hair, pulling her back and hearing her scream out, knowing it would alert the other vampires in the area of her situation. "Shouldn't have done that" added the same threatening vampire, a dangerous tone in his voice as he held a hand over her mouth as he pushed her against a tall tree just behind her, his fanged teeth drawing close to her pale throat in order to draw the sweet blood that flowed through her. Yet he hadn't expect the jet black haired woman to fight back, being surprised when she lifted her left knee towards his groin with the intention of getting him away, he soon yelled out when she hit him, feeling her punch him in the face shortly after before running off again. Her dress slightly torn from where she had ran before, made even worse when she tripped over something on the forest floor, this time she had heard the tear of the skirt fabric. Just as she heard the twigs snapping from the persistent vampire coming after her again. Morgan soon turned around to get up and run once more, only to be knocked over again with a thud against a nearby tree trunk. Yet the growls she heard this time gave her reassurance, especially when she turned her icy eyes to her left, seeing the fluffy white wolf appearing at her side, clearly having sensed something or been sent ahead by the prince. Austin on the other hand merely laughed at her on the ground, the side of her head bleeding slightly from the hit against the tree. _

_Austin soon rushed forward in order to finish what he started, only for Kingslayer to pounce at him, quickly sinking his teeth into the side of Austin's next, spraying the crimson blood over the nearby fallen tree and watering the ground with it. The attack only stopping when Seth's whistled for it, the prince having appeared at Morgan's side, his anger quickly showing through his stern persona upon seeing the woman he had sworn to protect when he agreed to host her in his kingdom. He soon took hold of her hands in a gentle grip, pulling her to her feet seeing she shaking almost as if she was in shock over what had happened or what she had witnessed the normally calm tempered wolf do to another. Seth soon examined her injuries carefully once he signalled for Dean and Roman to take Austin back to the group of workers, knowing the vampire had to be punished for his attack on the princess. _

"_Are you okay?" asked Seth, noticing the grazes on her arms blending in which the scratches. He soon pulled off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders, offering some comfort he wouldn't hurt her but only wished to protect her. He could tell she was visibly shaken by what had occurred. "Get you back to the castle, where you're safe" added the Prince of War as he walked with her slowly through the trees in the direction the horses were, he made a mental note to scold Roman later on for allowing her out of his sight and not noticing she had even wondered off. Yet he also knew he had send a message to the rest of the vampires in his kingdom who thought they could attack Morgan without consequences. Upon reaching the area where the equipment had malfunctioned, Seth gently let go of Morgan, allowing Dean to once again take her to her horse and help her on, where as he viciously grabbed hold of Austin, hearing the other high ranking vampire hiss out in pain when his fingers dug into the wound on the side of his neck. _

_Dean could only looked around knowing what Seth was likely to do, although the ruling prince appeared calm he was anything but. His anger clear to see in his eyes as was the wrath he embodied as a sin. Roman stood just behind in case the injured vampire tried to escape the justice that was about to be delivered to him. Austin on the other hand could only stand there with a smug yet slightly pained expression on his lips, knowing he was a high ranking vampire as his father and worked as the assistant to the king for centuries, that alone granting him immunity and free reign on several things, just as he believed neither of the princes would do much as punishment, clearly neglecting the look in Seth's eyes, as he stood there staring at Morgan sat upon her black horse. Dean on his own horse at her side, ready to do as needed to protect her. _

"_Austin here has ignored the rules against attacking the princesses. He attacked Morgan with the intention to kill her. An act that must be punished" announced Seth, the tone of his voice demanding the attention of all the lumberjack and soldier around alike. Each of them stood there unsure of what would happen to the son of the King's assistant, most expecting it to be a light punishment of being banished from the kingdom. Horror soon struck silence in each there including Roman as Seth forced his balled fist through the vicious bite on Austin's neck, the gurgled screams of terror from Austin echoing in the woodland area, as the man chocked on his own blood. His misery soon being put to an end when Seth yanked his arm back with enough force to decapitate the high ranking vampire before him. His attention drew back to reality upon hearing the terror ridden screams of Morgan towards the back of the crowd, the trust once in her eyes was replaced with fear. "Let Austin be an example to you all. Anyone who attacks Morgan or any other princess will be punished by death" added Seth before stepping over the headless body of his rival, using a peace of cloth Roman had given him to wipe the blood of his arm and hand. Noticing both Morgan and Dean's horse's missing although he suspected Dean had taken her back to the castle. _

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

"But we're not in battle. We're training so I can just pick it up" uttered Morgan in response, more than happy to yank at the sword under the Prince's boot, although she soon opted for another approach when he began to chuckle at her antics. Opting instead for pushing the prince back just enough to get the sword from beneath his foot, she was almost startled by the sound of clapping, looking around to see Dean stood there with Roman and two other women, both appearing to be amused by how she had gotten the sword back. "See my sword now" commented the dark haired woman, quickly flicking her hair over her shoulder, assuming neither Seth or any other soldier wanted her to be annoyed at them for weeks because they caught her long jet black hair with their swords during training.

"She's fast and outsmarted you. I think we're gonna get on just fine" uttered the tall of the two women, her short blond hair braid down the right side as she stood proudly in the armour with the kingdom sidle on, a sword tethered to her waist. Yet her smile friendly suggesting she was more than happy to get to know the princess who Seth had gotten himself into trouble protecting. Just as she could recall seeing Seth wondering the castle grounds alone following the incident with Austin Aries, the argument with Morgan clearly having an impact on him. The smaller dark haired woman at her side with a grin on her lips as she watched Seth stand from the ground after loosing his balance, both when almost surprised to see the more playful side of Seth show through, yet they could also see he truly cared for the woman he was attempting to each to fight, much like both were aware of his plans to train her in archery as well.

"The other princesses have arrived alongside your brothers for the meeting regarding Baron's findings" informed Roman, watching as the playfulness of his close friend melted away as he held a hand out for Morgan, knowing although she was learning to defend herself she still needed protecting from those who wished her harm. "Mercedes is wondering around the square along with Dakota and Nikki where as Letha is admiring the Star Light Crystal embedded in the tree trunk besides your throne. Where as Star has stayed by Drew clearly unsure of her surroundings" added the Samoan vampire as he explained what the remaining five princesses were doing, almost amused by the way the youngest princess suddenly smiled and ran off towards the village square, clearly wanting to catch up with what the girls had been doing since they sat seen each other at the High Palace weeks before hand.

"Shayna, Dean, keep a close watch on the girls in the square. Make sure they are safe. Roman, Rhea do the same with the two in the palace" spoke Seth as he began to walk towards the palace, making a mental not to catch up to Morgan so he could retrieve the sword from her, or at least hope his sister got the sword back before the dark haired princess ran to meet the three other princesses in the square. The Prince of War almost dreaded the meeting yet he also knew those who lived in the High Palace with his father would also be there, likely to lend their centuries old knowledge on the situation at hand or their suspicions on something else that was happening behind the scenes. Although he strongly suspected it was to observe the girls together, to see how they interacted with each other now they had spent a few weeks in separate kingdoms.

Upon reaching his castle Seth was surprised to see Star had left Drew's side, assuming it was because she had no other choice on the matter as it was forbidden for them to enter the council chambers without permission to do so. The other dark haired princess sitting in his throne, a look of disappointment on her features to see it wasn't as grand as she had clearly expected it to be. Her green eyes trailing over to Letha ever now again to see the blond haired woman still staring at the Star Light Crystal, admiring its beauty as so many had done before her. The Prince of War only sparing the two women a nod before climbing the wooden stair case to the side of the throne, entering the door at the top of the staircase shortly after. Seeing each of his brothers already surrounding the table with Bray, Undertaker and Sting stood at the far side of the round tower room, appearing to be enjoying the change of scenery the windows offered.

Elsewhere in the square, Morgan had been collared by Alexa. The smiling blacksmith Princess having spotted the younger woman still had the sword she had been training with. The beautiful blond woman showing off her pointed ears with her hair style, her big blue eyes suggesting she was happy in the peaceful kingdom as the Royal Blacksmith, especially now she had her own little apprentice to help her out. The young boy having alerted Alexa to Morgan still having her sword and running to the square with excitement to see the other princesses again after weeks apart, just he had also noted they seemed excited to see her again and catch up on things that had happened since they had been parted.

"MORGAN" called Alexa as the pale skinned princess ran past her shop with the same amount of energy as she had when running through the hills. The princess coming to a hault when she heard someone call her name spinning around quick enough to whip herself in the face with her hair, a smile appearing on her pale pink lips upon seeing the born princess had called her. "As much as I enjoy you excitement to see the others. I doubt it would be a good idea to take a sword to the small reunion" spoke the Shade Princess, her large blue eyes falling to the metal object the darked haired woman held on to, seeing as she followed her gaze to see she still had hold of the weapon she was training to use. Watching as Morgan too smile before allowing Daario, the young black smith's apprentice to take the sword from her. Upon which she hugged both Alexa and Daario goodbye before carrying on with what remained on her small journey to the other princesses.

"Do you think Morgan will come back to us at the forges?" asked Daario as he looked up to the taller woman who agreed to train him in the ways of forging. Like Alexa he was also a shade, half vampire, half seeker. His dark blue hair standing out against his pale skin and large purple eyes. Yet he aspired to be a blacksmith like the born princess who took him as her apprentice. A smile appearing on the young boy's lips as he remembered first meeting Morgan, how she had been distressed about what she had witnessed Seth do, although she had also understood it was in her defence. Alexa had proceeded to allow Morgan to help around the forges for a few hours every day, even opting to train her to make her own weapon with the steel she had lying around.

"I think she will. A princess she maybe but not the conventional type" responded Alexa, quickly seeing why Bray had suggesting Morgan be sent with the youngest prince, much like she could understand why Nikki had been sent with Tommaso, especially when she had seen the extremely bubbly woman bounce past her shop with wicked laughter following behind her, the excitement the woman had for being in a different kingdom besides Eprea Isle and Era Hills was clear for anyone to see. Much was the same with Dakota although she seemed far more reserved. Mercedes too seemed open to the idea of exploring the other kingdoms although she had made her disdain for one of the other princesses clear. The reason for such a reaction had yet to be discovered and revealed outside the two women. It wasn't long before Letha wondered out of the castle, sensing Star following her, just as she spotted who appeared to be warriors following along at a safe distance, quickly figuring they were set to protect them in the somewhat peaceful rustic kingdom of Shadow-Stone.

"The others are in the square near the fountain" called Rhea to Letha as she all but skipped ahead, turning around in order to offer her thanks as she went onto try and find the fountain mentioned. Upon entering the square she was met with the beautiful stone building surrounding the large fountain previously mentioned to her, some of the shops with over hanging fabrics to provide shade for those who wanted to look around in the cool, others had seating areas outside for others to rest before continuing on through the market. The little market stalls had been set up with perfection in mind, the stalls themselves made out of polished wood with the products for sale displayed so everything was clear to see for the potential customers. A smile soon appeared on Letha's lips to see how the small square was far different in terms of what she had gotten used to it Finn's kingdom of love and passion. People appearing relaxed and even nodding to her in respect clearly guessing she was one of the many princesses wondering the kingdom.

"Welcome to Shadow-Stone" spoke Morgan, a hint of excitement in her voice as if she was greeting old friends after a long awaited reunion. Yet nervousness also plain to hear as if she was afraid of how they may react to the little kingdom she called home. She had been informed by Seth his was by far the smallest of the kingdoms and the furthest away from the High Palace, hence the king had little say in what happened there. "Come join us Star" called the youngest of the princesses, attempting to get each to feel as if they were involved in the conversation at hand despite knowing Mercedes didn't particularly like Star, although Nikki had already shared she believed that may have been from Baron's visit to Aleister where he shared his opinion on which one of them was the Seekers Midnight Star. The older prince had made it clear his suspicions had fallen on Star, although Mercedes had yet to confirm or deny the claim Nikki had made.

"So how have you girls found the kingdoms?" asked Star, proud that she stayed in the richest kingdom out of the seven, although she found being so close to the High Palace almost overshadowing, often times had the towers of the palace been looming in the background when she went exploring, hence she stayed in Claymore Castle most of the time, reading about the histories of the realm as well as find what information she could about the Seeker culture, something she found difficult to do with the lack of books on the subject, Drew had mentioned Shadow-Stone or the High Palace would likely have the books to help with her interest in the Seeker's way of life, even mentioning the librarian was also the same Seeker who had helped to raise Seth when he was sent off to Shadow-Stone as a child.

"Different. Each is so different from the rest" responded Letha, her voice quiet as if she was trying to keep her being there a secret, even when it was known by all who lived in the rustic yet peaceful kingdom all six remaining princesses were there. "This one is feel more like a rustic country side village, where as Finn's feel more like an ongoing party in the ancient Greek cities" added the blond woman as she looked around, they were so different yet both felt like home, she wondered if this one felt it because it reminded her so much of the mundane world she had called home, all the country places she wanted to spend time in and eventually settle down as a member of the community, yet she knew now the peaceful life she had longed for was unlikely to happen due to the whirlwind of adventure and self discovery she had been swept up in.

"Adam said his one was the furthest from the High Palace, known for its beauty, markets of the finest things and producing the soldiers. Yet now I see it. It appears so much different from what I imagined it to be like" spoke Dakota, her short brown hair up in little bunches for the time being, precious jewelled clips holding them up, gifted to her by Adam upon her arrival to Era Hills. Much like he had taken her to some of the other nearby kingdoms, allowing her to visit them and the other princesses who had been thrust into the same uncertainty and adventure as she herself had been "The way of life in so different in each kingdom. I even questioned if some of them were even in the same realm" laughed the softer spoken woman, her beauty radiating from her as it did with the other women surrounding her her smile remaining as she looked to the women around her, seeing how different each of them were yet all of them were bound to the realm by the same thing.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	7. Chapter 7

The princes of Inferno sat around the round wooden table in the meeting tower, the three guests stood around the outside, all in silence for the time being, neither knowing who should speak first or if they even wanted to share their news. Sting on the other hand, looked to Bray and Undertaking knowing both could handle the situation from there. Simply nodding as he left the room, intending to see how the mundane women to join their world was doing and answer any questions that may still linger in their minds. The black and white face painted vampire suspected there were few unanswered questions that even the princes couldn't answer for them. Much like he suspected they would want to know if the parent to make the deal that brought them here was okay and cared for.

"He's going to answer the girls and answer any questions they might have" uttered the Undertaker when each of the princes followed Sting out the door with their eyes. The quietness taking over once more upon the door closing. Yet each knew they wouldn't be going anywhere until the meeting had been finished even if it meant they would be trapped in the tower room for days on end. "What did you find in your search Baron?" asked the vampire stood closest to the window, his leather jacket beginning to flare around with the wind rushing through the stained glass window, much like the older council member soon repositioned his hat when it began to move too. The prince called upon soon looked around, clearly having lost interest in what was happening in the room to the point he had barely heard when is name was mentioned or the question asked to him. Instead the carvings in the wood grabbing his full attention.

"The Seekers had been lying in wait near the mirror. They knew when the girls were going to be brought here and which way they would be brought to the realm. From the information given on the account of Aleister, Finn and Seth they were only interested in one of the girls but willing to take others hostage. It seems as if they had been planning that attack for months" spoke Baron feeling uncomfortable in the room with all his brothers as well as two council members. Deep down he wondered if his father knew one of the children he had brought back to life would grow up to be the last hope of the Seekers. He like to think the answer was no but also knew with Bray at his side there was a chance he had know and still done it regardless of the peril it would but the realm he ruled over in.

"With the coming war comes answers" muttered Bray, his words followed by his signature laugh almost as if the fireflies to constantly surround him were tickling or amusing him. The attention of the Undertaker and the seven princes around the wooden table being turned to him, yet the Seer hardly even noticed instead he kept his attention on the many scrolls scattered around the room and the painting of the late queen and mother of the seven princes. He knew which of the six remaining women would be queen next yet refused to share it with anyone whom he doubted the trust of, much like it was a mystery to him which prince she would choose to the next king. "The king hides secrets. His knowledge being his alli, his plans will soon come to fruition" added the Seer, giving hint on what he could see in his many fast place and often confusing visions, he knew the princes would take that as a sign of danger much like he himself and likely the Undertaker had done.

"I'll prepare my soldiers for war and the return of the Seeker Druids" muttered Seth before standing to leave the room, yet his immediate thoughts went to the woman whom lived in the castle within, he would admit she was becoming a capable warrior, yet he also knew she needed a little more training before she was ready to defend herself with a blame. It wasn't long before his thoughts took him to the residents of Shadow Stone, the hide away he had helped to build in the forests quit the journey, the only one he knew for sure knew the way besides himself was Alexa, the one he trusted to lead his people if he could not. "I would suggest warning the princesses and your own people of what is to come" calmly added the Prince of War as he left the room, noticing how neither of the two council members tried to stop him, almost as if that was the decision he was suppose to make to better the chances the kingdom had.

It wasn't long before Drew followed suit, his tall stature resulting him ducking to leave the room through the door, the normal grumbles of the door should be taller following. His grumbles turning to surprise upon seeing no one in the throne room, the wooden throne itself being void of the dark haired princess staying in his luxury kingdom, he wondered if she had finally gained the confidence to join the other women or settle things with Mercedes, the two being at odds yet no one knowing why except the two women. It wasn't long before the flash of fiery hair caught his attention, knowing the hair likely belonged to one of the many warriors around the kingdom, he wondered why so many had access to the kingdom, he wouldn't dare trust his soldiers inside the walls of his castle as Seth does.

"The girls are in the town square" came the Irish ascent of Becky. Her stern expression suggesting she wasn't going to listen to his complaints about the kingdom she called home, much less hear about the improvements that could be made to it. "Rhea, Shayna Dean and Roman were assigned to make sure they're safe. Alexa is also there with Sting" added the Irish vampire, remembering when she had seen Sting talking to the girls one by one answering their questions and asking a few of his own. He being the only other to know of Bray's vision on which one would be the next queen and the fate of each of the women in general. Drew soon turned his attention to her upon hearing her mention his sister, how Becky hadn't referred to her by her royal title instead used her name, he was about to say something but the fiery haired woman had walked off before he even got the chance, to which he turned to the jewel in the tree trunk, knowing it was the most valuable thing in all of Inferno. Often time had he wondered how the Star Light Crystal ended up in Shadow Stone, instead of one of the more grander kingdoms, yet never had he actually gotten an answer to it.

"The Princess of Claymore" uttered Bray, his voice barely above a whisper, yet he had spoken the words merely seconds after Drew had slammed the door closed with frustration on the meeting going nowhere and the claims of Baron going unfulfilled for answers on whether he was right or wrong. "And the one of this kingdom. Opposite sides of war they will be. Their paths similar but different what will fight for peace and the people and the other fights for justice and revenge" expanded the Seer as he looked around the room, showing the fate of both women were intertwined, Tommaso soon looked around to his remaining brothers, how Adam looked unsure of what that would mean for everyone else, where as Baron himself looked almost confused by the words where as Aleister and Finn knew with the coming war it would means trials of their brotherhood and trust in each other.

"Does Kane know which one was descent from the last High Seeker?" asked Undertaker as he looked around, curious to know if the king knew one of the girls he had asked him to resurrect was potentially the catalyst for Inferno's downfall. He knew the fate of each of them was likely sealed the moment the girls stepped foot through the mirror. Just like he knew with the return of the druids would mean a certain trial for the Prince of Lust, having to face an old friend who had been on the opposing side of the last destructive war where the druids were involved. The war had hurt many but the friendship had been strained and almost broken made worse by the druids going into a long sleep with two of them promising vengeance upon being awoken again. Bray could only nod to the question, showing his mistrust of the king was not for no reason, instead he had been watching and hoping he was wrong yet he knew from his visions and reports from some of the Seeker Slaves and Shades that what he had suspected was true.

"What he has planned I can't say. But he sought out the High Seeker line. It was by luck the last of the line happened to be ill and on verge of death. Her father willing to do anything to save her not knowing what was so special about his little girl" responded Bray, informing the five princes to remain what he knew, much like he knew Sting was already aware of it. The man keeping a close watch on the two whom would go on similar journeys, as well as the others if only to see what their traits showed through while they in a time of peace and what would show through when the difficult time of war came through. Aleister soon stood from his seat, quickly heading to the window when he spotted something in the distance, Finn following close behind, both men looking out the windows to the forest, fear quickly taking over as they watched as smoke rose in the distance in the direction of where one of the boarding villages was. Both princes soon ran from the room, Aleister determined to help those in the village where as Finn determined to find the girls and make sure they got to safety while warning the people of the settlement surrounding the castle.

The remaining three princes left the room shortly after. Baron quickly finding his horse and going to find his sister, hoping she would agree to what he had been hoping to ask her for weeks. He knew he didn't show his love for Alexa often but deep down he loved her as he did each of his brothers, to him she was as much of a royal as the rest of them despite being a Shade. Upon reaching the outside, most were horrified to see what was happening. The Seekers had attacked somehow knowing all the girls were together, their warriors in the streets looking for the girls, battling against the soldiers of the kingdom. The ones peaceful streets now ran red with blood, peaceful villages burnt, thick black smoke rose from the edges of the forest, the residents screaming in terror and fear over the sudden attack where as Seth's booming voice could be heard, shouting for answers on the sudden and unprovoked attack on his normally peaceful kingdom. Just as he heard Alexa's voice urging those who couldn't fight to follow her to safety.

"Baron follow Alexa" called Aleister as he took charge in Seth's abscent. The Prince of Envy soon nodded and did as he was told, quickly realising it was women and children as well as the elderly following his sister, neither able to protect themselves if they were to be attacked. He soon followed behind the group, picking up a small child who had fallen over in the panic and lost his parents. The prince of Envy soon catching sight of some of the princesses. How Dakota used her calm nature to reassure those around her the attack would be over soon and those fighting to stop it would handle the situation and make sure it was safe for people to return. Much like he could see Nikki's crazy personality was seemingly distracting the smaller children, their giggles and laughter at her bouncy behaviour despite the danger each of them found themselves in almost amazed him.

"Come on Mercedes" kindly spoke Baron as he helped the woman who had fallen over something back to her feat, scooping the young boy back into his arms shortly after. He could see the surprise of the residents around to see a far more kinder side to him rather than the normal coldness he offered to people. "Keep following Alexa, she knows the way to the safety bunker that Seth built" added the Prince of Envy as he loosened his grip on the darker women's arm, he knew what everyone needed was calmness rather than the normal attitude he showed. It wasn't long before the group hit the river, tints of crimson blood flowing through it yet no sign of the source. Baron soon walked into the water, not caring if he ruined his clothes but instead holding out a hand to help people across, even opting to carry the children across to their awaiting family members. The sounds of swords clashing soon rang out through the area, Alexa soon looked over to the source, seeing several Seekers appearing from the tree's appearing to have quietly followed them, not caring if they were defenceless, the only thing appearing on their mind was death and war.

Morgan having drawn her own sword attempting to fight back against the trained warriors as best she could with her limited training, refusing to stand by and allow those she had come to call friends be hurt in such a pointless manner. Letha too doing something to slow the warriors down as she grabbed hold of a log and swung it at the closest warriors, knocking two of them of their feet, Nikki nabbing the swords of the two soldiers before passing on over to Dakota before running at the attacking soldiers, choosing to fight rather than be a damsel in distress. Both Mercedes and Star already on the opposite bank of the river along with Alexa and the majority of those who had followed the born princess shade. The pointy eared princess soon grabbing hold of the weapons her young apprentice had grabbed before escaping the forges, noticing he had picked up the knives she had been making for some of the soldiers, at which point she threw them with as much force as possible at the Seekers across the river, determined she was going to help the princesses risking their lives for the people of Shadow Stone.

"Alexa go!" shouted Baron once he got the last few across the river, watching as she threw another dagger, this time hitting the intended target in the left eye, the shock on his face as blood poured from his eye and he dropped his own sword, soon following it to the ground. "Get these people out of here. I will get the girls" added the Prince of Envy as he made his way back to where the four women were, almost admiring how they fought for something they didn't even know properly. He soon got hold of Dakota, pushing her towards the river seeing her shocked expression yet also seeing she didn't argue back, he soon did the same with Letha and Nikki before grabbing hold of Morgan and pulling her from the battle. "Go! I'll hold them off" demanded Baron once they were across the river, watching as each of the girls ran through the forest in an attempt to find where the rest of the large group had gone.

Elsewhere Seth stood by his older brothers and the his own high trained soldiers as they finished off what remained of the attacking force. The hours since it had started in mid afternoon turning the sky dark as night had fallen. Finn had helped Aleister in defending the villages on the outskirts getting survivors to safety as everything they knew burnt around them, they had soon attempted to control the fires, hoping to save at least what remained of the villages, even when they knew there was little chance of it happening. They also questioned the whereabouts of one brother, Aleister stating he had sent Baron to protect the people Alexa was leading safety, where as Tommaso and Adam had run into war along side Seth and his soldiers determined to protect the lands, as well as silent dreading what was to come.

"Where's Drew?" asked Finn when he joined his brothers on the silent battle field, the smoke still rising around them from where parts of the forest had caught fire. Seth, Tommaso and Adam looking around, quickly spotting the taller Prince appearing from the forests, worry on his lips as he seen his brothers stood there, he had followed some of the seekers into the forest only to find most of them dead and Baron on the opposite side of the river bank, blood making his long hair stick to his skin in several areas. Yet he didn't appeared to be concerned instead he appeared confident in both himself and his abilities as well as what he had managed to achieve. The younger of the two princes had run off several moments later, having turned when he heard something.

"Baron ran into the forest" spoke Drew, his tone of voice suggesting he was angry about it or had misunderstood why his younger brother had done that. "He wasn't fighting in the battle?" asked the Prince of Greed, blood staining his shirt in several areas, much like his once shinning sword was now dull and filthy from blood dripping from it, pieces of hair also glued to the once shinning blade. Seth on the other hand looked around knowing he had little knowledge of what happened before the battled had began. All he could really do was hope Alexa and those who followed her were safe, even if their homes and processions had likely been damaged or destroyed in the blazing fires set by those who had attacked. Much like many had been killed in the attacks, most of which were those who had been defenceless against those who had invaded.

"I asked him to follow Alexa and make sure the group she was leading were safe" responded Aleister, revealing why Baron was in the forest in the first place, as well as showing their brother had chosen to show his normally hidden compassionate side rather than run from the battle despite everything that was at risk. As if on cue, Baron appeared from the trees, Daario at his side along with Alexa, both Shades appearing worried about something, Mercedes and Letha following along behind the pair, both appearing to be injured in the small battles they had faced on their own. Dakota and Nikki appearing not long after, Nikki's duller laughter could be heard before she appeared almost like the laughter was a forewarning she was nearby. "Where's Star and Morgan?" asked Aleister as he quickly noticed two of the women were missing, the words Bray had spoken suddenly repeating themselves in his head. Almost as if they were trying to telling him this was the start of what they feared would come.

"We don't know" quietly responded Alexa as if she felt guilty for not being able to give her brothers the answer to the questions, she watched with softness as Aleister reached Mercedes, checked over her the injuries she before taking off his jacket upon noticing her shiver, Finn doing a similar thing shortly after, where as Dakota and Nikki could only look back to the forest, turning their attention the dense thick trees hoping those they called friends were okay and hidden somewhere in the darkness away from those who had attacked. "Star was with us, but she left us for someone reason. Morgan fought back to the Seekers that followed us, Letha last seen her when they were trying to find the hideout, the two got separated" explained the born princess, her expression a cross between worried and tired, the exhaustion clear to see on her features particularly in her almost neon blue eyes.

"Take the girls back to the castle, stay with them" spoke Seth as if he was trying to keep his anger under control, despite being battle worn and injured he was determined to find the two missing women, Dean, Roman come with me. Alexa make sure everyone is okay. Kingslayer go ahead see if you can track them" added the Prince of Wrath as he began to walk towards the line of tree's not bothering to give Drew a task as he knew the Prince of Greed would do the opposite, instead leaving him to make up his own mind on what he wanted to do. He soon began to run when Kingslayer ran ahead, Dean and Roman following along behind him, both with as much determination as he was to find both girls even if that meant searching for the night. The deeper the trio got into the forest the more it became evident there had been some sort of struggle in there somewhere. Scratches from a swords blame found in the bark of trees, much like some of the dead Seekers whom had invade scattered the forest floor, some appearing as if they had no fatal injury where as others clearly having been killed by a blade.

"Seth!" called Roman, when he spotted something a distance away. There on the forest floor near a clearing was a sword. He soon ran to it, recognising the sword quickly and feeling a sense of dread on what he was going to find next. "Morgan's sword" added the Samoan vampire, seeing it stained with blood, as well as noticing blood on the hilt suggesting the missing woman had been injured at some point, he watched as Seth ran off, shouting the name of the woman he would admit he had fallen for. Her name seemingly on repeat at the end of his tongue, worry getting stronger the longer they went on without finding her or hearing her voice. Dean soon stopped when he heard something, looking in a different direction to where they were going, the direction of the river, he knew they would be further down stream than where they crossed and where Baron mentioned last seeing Morgan. The shaggy haired vampire soon followed his instincts and the sounds he could hear, like Seth and Roman dreading what he would find at the end of it.

"Morgan" spoke Dean when he reached the river bank, spotting the woman leaning against the tree trunk there, a wound to the side of her neck, although it didn't appear fatal he knew it would have caused her pain and to lose her focus when fighting whomever who had caused it. "Shh its okay, I've got you" soothingly added the shaggy haired vampire, but soon stopped when he heard twigs snapping the opposite side of the river, he soon turned and stood to his feet, making sure to conceal the injury woman behind him, his stance didn't change when Drew came into view, knowing the prince of greed would be furious to know only one had been found. Yet Drew wasted little time in crossing the river when he spotted the dark haired, believing Star had been found. His disappointment obvious to see when he realised it was the other missing princess.

"Where's Star?" demanded Drew as he looked to the soldier and best friend of his youngest brother. The shaggy haired vampire only shaking his head in response, suggesting he hadn't come across her and found the injured Morgan alone rather than with anyone. Drew soon knelt down to Morgan, place a hand on her shoulder in the hopes she could answer his question, only to find something in her left hand, something Dean had appeared to have missed in his hurry to check she was okay. The Prince of Greed soon retrieved the piece of screwed up parchment from Morgan's cold hand, making sure to carefully undo it so not to tear what appeared to be old parchment, the colouring suggesting it had been in the elements for a long time before being used.

_**We have Star Skye. She was never yours or a princess of your realm. She belongs with us where she will stay. Our Midnight Star has returned to us at last. The war will end once and for all this time. All hail the druids. **_

"They took her" whispered Drew as he looked over to neatly written words again, the fear in his voice suggesting something had shook him, although Dean struggled to determined if that was something written on the parchment he was staring at or general concern for the missing princess's well being. "Baron was right, they were after her" added the Prince of Greed before showing Dean the message as he leant down to pick the injured Morgan up from the muddy bank, shouting Seth's name of seconds late along with the words. I've found her. The remaining two appearing seconds later with Seth taking Morgan from Dean, showing his appreication for his friend as well as concern for his brother, although he knew there was nothing they could do on that part except wait for the inevitable war and search the outlands.


	8. Chapter 8

"Where am I?" questioned Star when she finally awoke. Her vision blurry as she looked around, at first she suspected she was back in Claymore but soon realised otherwise upon noticing the strong scent of sandalwood. Around her ankle was a thick shackle, the presences of which alerting her to the danger of her unknown surrounds and captors. The intense black haired woman racking her memory for the last thing she remembered, yet came up blank. Yet dread soon hit as she seemed to be at a loss for how long it had been since she was last in Claymore, even how long she had been out for. Star had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard the wooden door be unbolted and open, nor seen the beautiful neon haired woman to stand before her.

"Finally you're awake" the words breaking Star's focus on her memory and bringing her back to the daunting reality surrounding her. The fear of the unknown sparkling in her eyes as she looked over the woman stood before her. The bright lavender purple hair and silver eyes, her pointed ears peaking from beneath her hair, her figure tall and slim, yet she walked with such gracefulness. "Its been a few days. We were beginning to worry" added the mysterious woman. Star knew she was a Seeker, the research she had done while in Inferno, allowing her to recognise one upon seeing them. The thought alone scared her even more, was she being held hostage in the outlands? Did they take any others or was it just her? So many questions ran through her mind yet she struggled form the words to ask them.

"Who are you?" whispered Star as if she was a scared child. In a way she was. Although she had wanted to learn to fight, she had changed her mind upon entering the lavish kingdom of Claymore, not even hearing of Morgan's training by none of than Prince Seth had been enough to change her mind on the matter. Yet now she found herself in this situation she wished she had learnt to defend herself, as she hated being at a disadvantage as she now was. "What do you want with me?" questioned the intense black haired woman. Noticing the mysterious Seeker made no move towards her and didn't appear to be one of the many warriors, instead she appeared kind as she walked over to the table across from the bed. Only now did Star look around the room, noticing how large it was and all of the things in there. It was a room fit for a queen rather than a prisoner of war.

"I'm Brie. Your guide to help you understand your heritage" kindly responded the lavender haired woman, a smile appearing on her lips as she gestured for the princess to take a seat as well as noticing the curiosity come to her features upon hearing of her heritage. Only questions raided her mind, just as Star wondered what more her father had hidden from her. Her memory once again taking her for a trip in the past when Aleister had told her the truth on what had happened to her when she was merely a child, back when she believed she was just any ordinary woman making a living for herself. Searching for love as anyone did. "He said you were coming. Helped us to make plans and prepare for your arrival" added the Seeker woman, hope in her eyes at what may come if what their vampire alli said was true. The return of so many things including her lost love.

"My heritage?" asked Star, confusion lacing her voice as she walked over to the table, dragging the chains that bound her to the room and reminded her of her status as prisoner behind her. Upon reaching the table she took a seat opposite the gentle Seeker, hoping the questions running through her head would be answered, yet she also had the underling hope Drew was out there looking for her. Just as she wondered what had happened to Shadow-Stone. The last time she had seen the rustic kingdom, parts of it were alight with smouldering fires. Brie on the other hand could only reach up to the book case behind her, taking a specific book that detailed the line of the High Seekers, opening it to a specific page before handing it over to the curious blue eyed woman.

"You're the last in the High Seeker bloodline. You are our Midnight Star" uttered Brie in response, seeing the way Star looked over to her, unsure and even terror in her icy eyes at the thought of such a thing. Yet she couldn't deny it either, in the book was every member of the bloodline, including one banished to the mortal world. A picture descent from the banished lined looked like, Star could only stare at the picture of her mother. The woman she had never met due to her death in childbirth. Yet now she understood when her father always said her mother insisted she was special. Even when her father used to say she had magic running through her veins. If it was true of course. "It was foretold our Midnight Star would return to us. With your return the druids would awake once more and our magic be restored" explained Brie, as it slowly dawned on Star just how special she was, just as it became clear the attack at the portal was to get her. Yet she couldn't help but feel as if the Prince's there that day had kept her from her destiny.

"This can't be true" muttered Star as she looked at the book once more. In a state of disbelief, yet uncertainty almost ravaged her confused mind. If it was true then she was the one to destroy everything the princes knew. The one who would bring about the destruction of Inferno. She didn't want such a burden on her shoulders. All she ever wanted was to find who she truly was and get her father back. Instead she had been thrust into a realm at war and discovered just how lost she truly was. A feeling she didn't like. Things seemed so much simpler when she was in the dark about everything, before Finn had destroyed the reality she once knew and the secret her father had hidden from her was revealed. Now here she was again having what she had come to know and accept be torn from her.

"It is true child" came the familiar and deep voice of King Kane. Star turned around within seconds upon hearing his voice finding reassurance that he was there, hope reappearing as she allowed herself to think he was there to free her and take her back to Drew in Claymore. Her hope further heightened by the Seeker scurrying along behind him to unlock the shackle around her ankle. She couldn't help the grin to appear on her dry lips. "You are the last hope for the Seekers. If you don't do your duties as the Midnight Star, magic will fade and eventually so will anyone with Seeker blood" explained the King, hiding his true intentions behind what appeared to be a helpful and peaceful mannerisms. Star could only look down, some of the slaves she had come to call friend were Seekers as she was aware the illusive Princess Alexa was a shade, which meant if the Seekers were to fade then so would Alexa.

"What do I have to do?" asked Star, a feeling of sadness over what could happen but also guilt as betraying Drew in a way. The memory of when he told her what happened to the burnt shells of buildings coming back to her. How he had told her it was during the last great war, before the last High Seeker had been killed by Kane. The Fire Druid had attacked along side the Water one, both killing the innocent without mercy. The burnt out building serving as a reminder and memorial of what terror had taken place, just as the jewels to remain at the bottom of the rivers severed as a reminder of the loss caused by the Water Druid. She didn't want war but she also couldn't sit by and do nothing as an entire race of people vanished, especially when she apparently had the power to stop it.

"You must awake the Druids from their long sleep" responded Brie, confidence in her voice. She knew the self writing book in Star's procession never lied, thrust she knew the icy eyed woman was the last hope for both Seekers and Magic. "In Heiress there is the tree of life. When you place your hand upon it during the Showing Ceremony it will awake the druids again and restore our magic" explained the lavender haired woman, hope in her eyes. Yet it wasn't for the magic returning again or for the war than would follow, but to see her beloved again. The Fire Druid, Daniel Bryan. Her heart had broken when he had fallen into the sleep centuries ago. Yet she had also wondered about the rumours regarding the Earth Druid and if they were true. Most believed they were lies spread by the vampires, but other believed they were true.

Elsewhere in Inferno. Each of the princesses had return to the safety of their own kingdoms with the princes they had been paired with. Seth staying with Morgan while she healed, informing her of Star being missing as well as the note Drew insisted on keeping with him. The search for Star being the Prince of Greed's top priority, even when the search of the outlands turned up nothing and the interrogation of Seekers captured only ended in silence as the Seeker being questioned refused to answer anything. Almost as if they had something terrible planned or honoured the request to keep silent. After an argument Seth had ceased his search for the missing woman instead returning his attention to rebuilding his kingdom and continuing to train Morgan when she was well enough.

Baron with the permission stayed in Shadow-Stone. Watching Morgan carefully, almost admiring her in a way. Having noticed what the words Bray had spoken meant and realising just how important the jet black haired woman would become. The note found with her all but confirming Star was indeed the Seeker's foretold saviour. He hoped if he had interpreted it right then the dark haired Princess would be the one using her skills taught to her by Seth to help those of Inferno.

_**The Princess of Claymore and the one of Shadow-Stone. Opposite sides of War they will be, their paths similar but different. One will fight for the people and peace where as the other will fight for justice and vengeance **_

The prince of Envy could remember telling his younger brother those words. How Seth had turned his attention to Morgan mere seconds after, as if he had suddenly noticed something about the woman he'd nicknamed Warrior Princess. Almost as if it had dawned on him just how strong she was. He had noticed the small grin to appear on Seth's lips upon hearing it, almost as if he was proud of the woman she was to become and the acts she would do. By now Baron had classed the jet black haired woman as special, far more so than the remaining princesses. Just as he had branded Star the enemy, as if he had known all along she was the one who would be the catalyst of the war reigniting and return to his deadly standard. Yet he was confused on why Drew searched for her. She was a Seeker after all. The same thing that had taken their mother away, the same thing each of them had been taught to hate, even Alexa had.

"Quite the princess you have here" spoke Baron when Seth come to stand beside him, the balcony overlooking the waterfall, Seth often found himself wondering off to. Despite being a vampire, the nature called to him as if it was woven into his DNA. He couldn't explain it.. Morgan strolled through the fields, her hand running through the long grass as she went. The purple dress she wore signalling her status as princess to those around her, not that they needed reminding or to be told. Some how she her presence in the small kingdom reassured the residents, despite the sudden attack to have taken place. "I can see why Bray insisted she be here with you" added the older of the two brothers, almost admitting he wouldn't have been able to handle the feisty and sarcastic princess.

"Since when did you admit defeat?" asked Seth, his grin reappearing upon seeing the dark haired woman walking the fields, coming to a stop upon reaching the river bank near the waterfall, seemingly ensnared by its beauty, much like he had found himself enchanted by hers. He could admit his normally short temper and blazing anger had been soothed since Morgan's arrival weeks before hand. Yet he wouldn't admit to anything being there other than a strong friendship and his duty to protect her. Even when both Seth and Roman often teased him about it as Becky and Shayna would point out when he had been distracted by Morgan. Even now he could remember when she threatened to throw him in the river when first travelling to his normally quiet kingdom.

"Not defeat. Envy. You have something I have yet to experience" responded Baron, showing he had noticed the way his youngest brother reacted towards Morgan, how his protectiveness of her often being clear as was his obvious affection for her. The memory of when Seth had thanked him for defending her against Drew, when the Prince of Greed had said Morgan should have been the one taken rather than his Star. "Does she want to be queen?" asked the Prince of Envy, curious about her, he had asked the same question to his other brothers regarding the princess staying with them, not being surprised when each had responded with yes.

"She has made it clear there's no desire" responded Seth. Remembering when she had said that during the boat trip. She didn't want anything but to know the place that was to become her home and to defend herself. Even now there was still no desire to rule Inferno as its queen. Instead she was happy in Shadow-Stone with him, training to fight as a warrior. Baron seeming taken back at first but soon lifted a hand to his jaw, the memory of when she had punched him for insulting her still fresh in his memory. As was Cross's laughter and Dakota's curious nature. Even Mercedes had made an impact on him, how she treated him as a friend rather than an arrogant prince. The girls some how helping to bring the brothers together again with Letha at the helm of it.

"Drew's back" uttered Baron, noticing Drew's horse and men tiredly trotting across the lush rolling hills. The reason Drew spent time looking for Star was lost on Baron. Especially when it was becoming evidently clear she was the enemy rather than a friend. Just as most of the Princes had by now realised with Star now with the Seekers, the peace their father had been working towards would come crashing down around him. The hope of peace being replaced with the strong threat of violence and the brutality of war. "Doesn't look like he found any sign of her again" sighed the Prince of Envy, refusing to name the enemy or even acknowledge she had spent time in Inferno. Instead believing they had merely helped the neon creatures get the hope they had wished and prayed for her.

Morgan on the fields, watched the horses and soldiers trampled the long grass. The soldiers appearing more careful with the nature they walked through, the crest upon their chest soon making it clear to the dark haired woman why. Drew on the other hand, jumped from his horse upon reaching where she was, frustration painted on his ageless features. Almost as if he was enraged at the very sight of the dark haired woman. Unknown to Morgan, Alexa stood just behind her watching her older brother carefully or as if to ward him away from what his exhausted mind was encouraging to do. Seth too soon appeared, using the gift of speed to get to both women faster, standing in front of Drew as if to protect them from what was to come.

"They should have finished the job" muttered Drew while gesturing towards Morgan, the comment not being lost on the dark haired woman, who turned her undivided attention to the Prince of Greed. Her eyes screaming the words she was refusing to speak, yet the taller princes seemingly blind to them. "Star should be here right now. But instead I'm forced to look at the knock off version of her. The Seekers are doing god knows what while they allowed this one to survive and come back" uttered Drew, his destain towards Morgan on full display, yet shock running over his features when he felt a hand and sharp nails connect with his right cheek, forcing his head to the side and pain to sear from the area.

"I survived because Seth taught me to fight. If you don't want to look at me fine but don't stand there and act if you own the right to decided what happens to me" spoke Morgan, fury evident in her voice as she locked her eyes on the much taller prince. "You're a frigging prince for god sake, start acting like one rather than the spoilt brat you acting as now" continued the dark haired princess, noticing how Drew looked down at her as if she was the first person to ever answer him back. Yet even when he puffed out his chest in an act of dominance, Morgan stood her ground and crossed her arms. Showing her defiance against the Prince who had made his hatred for her just as clear. Seth stood behind her an amused smile on his lips, as Baron had joined smirking to see his older brother put in his place by the feisty princess. Once again showing why Seth had been chosen to host her and keep her protected. Although Baron was also certain at time Seth encouraged her rather than keep her safe.

"Come on Morgan. Time for your trip back home" softly spoke Seth as he placed a hand on her shoulder, the tension there a dangerous one and somewhat concerning to him. He soon took hold of her and lead her from the scene of the confrontation. Silently congratulating her on putting the older prince in his place. He knew her trip back to her home town and visiting her father would be a welcome change from what she had gotten used to seeing in Inferno, just as he knew she would discover something he had done while she had been there with him in Shadow-Stone. Seth had also seen it as the chance to get to know the woman he called Warrior Princess a bit better when she was in her own little world.

"Still think she would have been easy to handle?" asked Baron as Drew looked around him, his focus landing on Alexa as if he had just noticed their sister was there. The Shade Princess smiling in amusement, as if she had been waiting for someone to do that for quite some time or had been tempted to do it herself. Drew could only looked between his two siblings and sigh, almost as if he regretted his words or something he had said in the past regarding the princess who had stood up to him and hadn't given it a second thought before striking him. Almost as if her words had hurt his ego. "The Seekers took Star because of who she is. She is the enemy whether you like it or not" spoke Baron, almost seeing the irony in what happened in regards of the Seeker Warriors taking Star. Drew had been boasting how he had the strongest princess and he would always protector and find her when she was lost. Yet here she was lost, clearly anything but the strongest.

"I'd pay to see Drew attempt to handle Morgan. You tried and failed" commented Alexa, if she was honest, she wanted to see all her brothers attempt to handle the princess branded as feisty by Bray. Her sheer determination and strong willed behaviour being a challenge for most, even Seth had to adjust to sarcastic comments and being called out when he got angry at her for the littlest thing. The only time he had scolded her as if she was a child ended up with Morgan smacking him upside the head with a sweet smile. The Prince of War had yet to repeat his actions but had instead made attempts to know the princess staying with him. Even telling of the awkward situation when he had forgotten she was in the castle with him.

"I'm not trying that again. She's got a mean swing on her" admitted Baron, knowing with Seth away, Alexa would be in charge of the rustic kingdom. The Shade Princess often trusted with the kingdom she called home. "Not to mention Seth has been training her as a warrior" added the Prince of Envy, suddenly looking back to where Seth had lead Morgan as if something had suddenly dawned on him. "The necklace Morgan was wearing" started the prince, yet stopped when he looked towards Alexa to see her nodding. The necklace she had been working on for sometime hung around the dark haired woman's neck. The medieval styled chocked almost appearing if it had been made specially for her. Just as the Moon Kissed Onyx set into it shimmed brightly in the soft sunlight.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	9. Chapter 9

"This showing ceremony isn't going to be anything like the last one is it?" asked Star, shivering slightly at the thought of the ceremony where she and the other princesses were paraded in front of the princes. Just as she remembered how it had taken a turn for the worst. Morgan as usual being prepared with a dagger, one that she had made herself in the forges with Alexa's teachings. Seth had also intervened to help her, before making his thoughts on the entire thing and taking Morgan back his kingdom. Yet she had seen something else that day. Baron appeared to notice something and kept those who showed care for the girls almost protected.

Brie could only turn to her, sorrow in her silver eyes. Often times had she called the vampires unruly and vile. Yet she could only guess what had taken place, if she was honest she didn't want to know. She could only hope Star would be treated as the royalty she truly was now she was where she was supposed to be. Just as she knew with this one ceremony the druids would be awoken, starting with the one shielded by the tree she would touch. Just as Brie was well aware, with the ceremony the Seekers would finally have confirmation on what really happened to the Earth Druid. Had she gone into the long sleep like the Seekers believed? Or had she perished on the battle field? As the vampires had said many times in the past.

"All you will do is place your hand on the tree in Heiress. The Seeker city of the air druid. If the ancient ones accept you then you will be given the power of the High Seeker and the druids will awake from their long sleep" explained Brie, reassuring Star there was nothing to worry about. She would only be doing on simple thing and hopefully bring the fading magic back to life. The hope of their people already renewed by the emergence of Star herself. The beautiful Seeker soon lead Star to a wardrobe, full of elegant and stunning gowns, each suitable for a royal ball of some kind. The dresses alone telling Star just how important this ceremony was and how much was weighing on her shoulders.

"What will happen to the princes?" asked Star, remembering the Prince of Greed and the kindness he had showed her while she was in his kingdom of Claymore. She knew he was likely out there looking for her, using whatever resources available to try and find her. Just as she was sure, he would be thinking the worst. Yet in that very moment she also remembered she was now very much aware of her heritage as a Seeker, just as she feared the gentleness and somewhat affection he bestowed on her would turn into bitterness and hatred if he ever found out the truth. Something that brought sadness to Star, as she found herself wondering what each of the princesses were doing or if they even realised she was gone. Just as she couldn't deny her relief to be away from Prince Baron and his often cold and suspicious glare. Much like she was relieved to escape her troubles with Mercedes. Neither one had been on the same page since they had met in the mansion just over a month before hand.

"War will likely be the outcome" uttered Brie in response, watching as Star picked out the red and blue satin gown she wanted to wear, the jewels on the sleeves appearing as arm bands to separate the two colours. Almost as if it was a metaphor for Star, what separated her from the man she had found attachment to over the weeks she had been a princess of Inferno. "The Princes are unlikely to yield, especially the Prince of Wrath. All are stubborn thrust are unlikely to meet the demands. I highly doubt the Prince of Pride will" added the helpful Seeker as she began to help Star into the chosen dress, ready for the adrenaline filled trip to Heiress. Brie couldn't deny the obvious care Star had for the vampire princes, although she had questioned why, she knew it was likely revolved around her father and getting him back.

"They will do what's best for the other Princesses. The girls safety is their top priority. Their are five others there. If it comes to it they will do the right thing" confidently responded Star, a smile on her lips as she spoke. However unknowingly giving a loyal soldier of the Fire Druid the information he would need when war inevitably broke out. The gold clad soldier soon quietly snook away from the closed wooden door, returning to his position with the Pegasus' that would transport the Midnight Star, Brie and King Kane to Heiress. As well as the guest he was sure even the Midnight Star would be expecting to see. Yet the man was determined to help his father restore the magic the Seekers had running through their blood, even when they knew certain war awaited.

"Come Midnight Star" spoke Brie, when Star was ready for the ceremony, although she would have time to rest before she would hopefully awake the druids again. Star could only sigh as she followed Brie, the cave corridors making her miss Claymore, the grandeur it had. Even the vases of fresh flowers between every window that allowed light to flood to the golden halls. "You'll have someone to ride the Pegasus with you. Another from Inferno helps us" added Brie, seeing how Star didn't seem all that bothered, as if she expected this other person to be a member of Kane's council. Yet she was proven wrong when the pair turned the corner, standing their talking to Kane was none other than the Prince of Greed himself. Drew. He had come for her. Or at least Star allowed herself to think that.

"Drew will be riding with you to Heiress" voiced Kane as he mounted the white winged horse, he was to ride to the city in the clouds. Brie helping Star on the large creature before walking to her own one and climbing on. Ready for the thrilling trip to through the clouds. Drew joined Star, taking hold of the reigns to the mythical creature, ensure Star was in front of him and secure on the horse before willing the Pegasus to take off for the short journey. Deep down he knew Star would be trying to work out how much he had known or this was all new to him as well. His father telling him the plan when recruiting him to the course. Yet he suspected Baron was already suspicious of his activities, as evident by his closed off demeanour towards him.

The small group soon left the caves that housed the hidden Seeker city of Paradise. Star screaming in terror as the white horses ran full throttle towards the cliff edge with no sign of stopping. Quickly squeezing her eyes shut when the edge was upon them, yet she didn't feel the dropping sensation, instead she felt as if she was going to throw up. When she opened her icy eyes, she was met with the pure blue sky and fluffy white clouds. The green lands and crystal rivers below getting smaller the higher they went. Drew placing an arm around her waist, as if reminding her he was there or making sure she wouldn't fall off the saddle-less Pegasus. Yet soon enough floating rocks began to appear, connecting each one were wooden bridges. Birds could be heard chirping as water could be heard rushing over waterfalls. The three Pegasus making ground shortly after. Star smiled brightly, the feeling of being home surrounded her as if she was meant to be there.

"Welcome to Heiress Midnight Star" spoke Brie offering her hand to help Star from the Pegasus. Leading her to a door within the truck of a tall thick tree. The tree appearing to be endless as it reached into the clouds. Upon entering through the door, Star was surprised to see what appeared to be a home. Wooden steps leading up to a bedroom area, below it was a small kitchen, where as the living room area was the largest part. A book case caught her attention as if the place was carved for her. Drew and Kane followed her in, one seeming stunned by the Seeker architecture where as the other looked as if he had business on the mind, something that didn't surprise any considering he was the King of Inferno.

"Down to business" spoke Kane, pulling out a contract that would be signed by Star at some point. The intense black haired woman, recognising the type of contract it was. A blood contract. A similar one to what she had signed before being whisked away from her old life and into inferno. Drew could only look at his father, knowing he would be the one to barter with his father so the contract would be fair on Star was well. Knowing in order for Star to sign the contract, it must benefit both sides rather than just his father. Kane soon laid the old torn scroll on the dinning table, sitting down on one side while Star sat the other, Drew stood behind her with confidence, as he would refuse to allow her to sign it until she had something that went for her in it to.

"Wait before she signs that. What does Star get out of it?" asked Drew, quickly scanning it and seeing what benefited his father. The Seekers would use their magic to help him with something, Star would know what that was but wouldn't be able to tell another while the contract was in play. Yet nothing mentioned what would benefit the woman known to the Seekers as Midnight Star. "If she's gonna sign that then she needs reassurance, her people and herself will be okay too. That they wont be double crosses" added the Prince of Greed, acting as if he was some kind of lawyer. Seeing his father roll his eyes and sigh loudly. Clearly annoyed by the whole thing but conceded none the less. The king turning his attention to Star, as if asking silently what she wanted to be added to the contract.

"I want reassurance once you've gotten what you want. You wont ever bother the Seekers again. I want the Seeker slaves in Inferno to be freed and allowed to return home" spoke Star as if she was unsure about her words, yet surprised when Kane used the quill he had to add the terms into the contract, almost as if he was expecting something like that. "One more thing" added the woman known as the prophetised Midnight Star, seeing how Kane looked to her as if he was stunned by her asking for one final thing. Yet he waited none the less for her to name what it was. "After I've done what you ask, I want my father's soul back and to be be freed from the deal he made with you" finished Star, revealing she wanted out of the old contract and her father back. Once again she was surprised by Kane's nod in agreement, before adding the terms to the contract. A wicked smirk coming to his features as he did so, handing her the black feathered quill, so she could sign on the line and seal their deal.

"I want to be added as one who can break the contract" voiced Drew, seeing how both looked at him. Kane in anger where as Star in confusion. "She deserves to have reassurance, that once the deal is through she will get what's promised and to know someone can break it if she is asked to do something she doesn't want to or can't" added the Prince of Greed, almost as if she suspected something wasn't right. With reluctance Kane added his son to the contract, knowing he would have to be more careful now. Upon doing that Kane once again handed the blood quill over to Star, watching as she signed her name and hearing as she gasp upon his mark being burnt into her forearm, in the same place any who made a deal with him did.

Drew soon left the two to it. Wanting to ask Brie about the ceremony. Kane on the other hand could on smile as Star looked confused at the mark to have burnt itself into her arm. He could tell she was scared, yet also knew now she had his mark, she couldn't break the deal with him without suffering a slow death. She soon turned her icy eyes to him, as if silently asking him what was happening or she regretted making the deal with the vampire king.

"When you awake the druids my plan will finally come together. I don't care for the druids or the Seekers. I just needs their spirit guides. The war can destroy it all for all I care" admitted Kane, revealing he had not intention of peace. Just as he only sought it out in order to gain their trust and take something from them. Star looked on in horror to hear his words. She knew he was telling her because she couldn't tell another soul about it, not even Drew. He smiled wickedly at her, as she looked at the blood contract with regret and him as if he was the monster all fought to defeat. Only now did she hope, the ancient one rejected her and didn't awake the druids, if only to prevent Kane from getting the guides that attached to each druid.

"Why?" questioned Star. She wondered what Kane truly wanted from all of this. She wondered why he wanted the spirit guides of the druids. Yet deep down she knew nothing would come of it. Or there would be another unforeseen and likely terrible twist. She felt as if she had been tricked into this or as if she should have known not to trust him. The note she had received was right. She shouldn't have trusted the vampires. "Your sons will be in the firing line. They trust you" added Star, wondering if any of the Prince's truly knew the monster their father was or if they were just as in the dark as everyone else. Tears slowly began to appear in her blue eyes as it dawned on her, she would have no other choice but to help Kane with his plan, even when she knew both the Seekers and Vampires were being manipulated to destroy each other.

"My brother and I were banished from the Golden Kingdom by our brother. My wife and older sons too. All I wanted Star is to go home and to take my sons with me. Surely you understand that" replied Kane, answering her question of why. Just as he revealed the name of the place he had once called home and desired to return to. Although he missed the part of wanting revenge on the other mysterious brother and the cost of returning to the Golden Kingdom. "To get there I need the magic of the ancient one. The Seekers will have the realm to themselves. The girls taken can go home as can me and my boys" continued the vampire king as if he was attempting to convince her of his intentions, by involving what the Seekers would get and the fate of the women known as princess. Although he had suspected by now a few of his sons had fallen for the princess to stay with them, just as he knew some of them would be unwilling to let the girls go.

"You needed me for this. You murdered the last High Seeker. Why not just ask that one?" angrily yelled Star, hoping Drew would hear her and re-enter the little apartment within the tree. Yet her hopes were crushed when he didn't enter or even appear to be around. She wondered if the last High Seeker knew of his plan and refused to help or if Kane really had killed him out of grief and vengeance as claimed. Deep down she knew something was amiss, just as she hatred learning all of this and not being able to tell another about it. Instead she was bound to silence by the stupid blood contract she had signed. Her only hope being Drew breaking it.

"Oh I did. He refused on the grounds of the destruction it would cause" revealed Kane, sparking Star's interest to hear that. He could see her curiosity, she wanted to know more even when she knew she couldn't tell another person of what she knew. "In order to get back to the Golden Kingdom, a lot of dark magic has to be used. The same dark magic that tethers the spirit guides to the druids. To send us home all of Inferno and the Seeker kingdoms will fall and the realm of Hell will be destroyed" explained Kane. Revealing he didn't care if the Seekers lived or died or about the people who called either kingdom home, he was willing to sacrifice them all to be able to go back to his own home of the Golden Kingdom. He would bring certain doom on everyone in the realm and by signing the contract Star had unwittingly agreed to help with such a terrible act. With little way of getting out of it.

Without another word, Kane left the hollowed out tree and the Seeker city. Returning to Inferno as if he had the intention of not arousing any more suspicion with his council or any other who suspect him. The knowledge of his greatest secret besides his diabolical plan would soon come to light with the return of the druids. Something he knew the son it surrounded would hate him for, far more than he already did. Drew re-entered the small area Star would be staying before the ceremony the next day. Seeing her kneeling on the floor before the dinning table, her hands covering her face as she appeared to cry. He could only cautiously walk over to her, in an attempt to offer her comfort, unsure what had caused her tears or sudden brokenness. Yet he was made far more unsure by the way she flinched away from him, darting to her feet and grabbing the blood contract, as if silently telling him something was wrong.

"There's something you need to know" spoke Star as tears gleamed in her icy eyes. She hoped she could find away to tell him what Kane planned to do, just as she hoped the Ancient One wouldn't giving her the power of the High Seeker. Knowing it would be better for the Seekers magic to fade and for them to die out as a whole, rather than the fiery end that would inevitably come if Kane got his wish. "He …. golden …. destruction …. druids ….. war" was all Star could spit out of what she learnt. Her throat feeling as if she had swallowed sandpaper and the Mark of Kane on her arm burnt as if someone had poured acid on it. She soon fell to her knees, the pain unbearable, as she held her throat. The hope once in her eyes replaced with fear and helplessness to stop what was coming. She hoped someone would see both sides were being double crossed and manipulated before Kane got what he wanted. Yet she also hoped he would be judged and damned for what he planned to do.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	10. Chapter 10

"You're back" called Alexa as she rushed over to her brother, the intentions of giving him a hug and updating him on what had been happening since taking Morgan back to her home city. She knew Drew had seemingly disappeared, yet hadn't gone to his own kingdom but headed the way of the Outlands. Once again Baron casting his suspicious glare to Claymore, as if they entire kingdom had something to do with a hidden plot. Alexa wasted little time in wrapping her arms around Seth, happiness overwhelming her to be able to do so, at least thrilled she could return to her normal routine now instead of running the little kingdom. "Been no word on Star. Drew has gone walks about and Finn is here with Aleister and the girls. Something about whispers in both kingdoms" spoke the Shade Princess, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness now her brother had returned. Just as she offered Morgan a friendly hug also, as if welcoming a member of her family home again.

"Better go and see what the whispers are about. Where are Letha and Mercedes?" responded the prince of war, knowing there was no escaping either of his two brothers. The pair had worked together in the past to catch him when he had made it his personal mission to avoid everyone. Alexa soon pointed to the castle, signalling both women were within the stone walls, likely wondering around and exploring the building their friend now called her home. Morgan soon smiled before walking her way down the stone path towards the rustic castle. A feeling of comfort now she was somewhere she felt at home again. Yet confusion took over her mind, she'd only been gone a few months yet the she no longer felt as if she belonged in the world she once called her home. Just as it was obvious her best friend no longer recognised her.

Seth soon began to follow Morgan, a sense of dread taking over on what his brothers could be wanting. Yet he also couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen. He couldn't deny the magic he felt upon returning to Inferno, it being far more powerful and stronger than it had ever been before. Just as he knew that could only mean one thing. The High Seeker had returned and thrust war would once again be upon them. His only concern being for the innocent princesses, as well as his family and his people. Even Kingslayer had noticed something was amiss, his attention being drawn to the Outlands, as if an unseen enemy was approaching from that very direction. Upon entering the rustic castle, Seth reluctantly parted ways with Morgan, promising to continue her training after meeting with his brothers. Letha and Mercedes both there looking on with friendly smiles, as if both had also had promises made to them by the prince they stayed with.

"This crystal gets more beautiful and astonishing every time I see it" spoke Letha, her eyes flickering over to the unnamed crystal within the tree bark. Her memory taking her back to the last time she had been in Shadow-Stone, before the attack. She had found it difficult to tear her blue eyes away from the jewel. She could only describe how powerless she felt while looking into the glowing core of the precious jewel. It was almost as if she had been hypnotised by the crystal. Mercedes and Morgan soon joined the blond woman, yet seemed confused by the way she spoke, Mercedes turning her dark eyes to Morgan almost as if she was asking her wordless questions, yet the Princess of Shadow-Stone appeared not to have what she was looking for.

"Starlight Crystal" voiced Morgan, remembering when Seth had told her the name of it, as well as informing her of the crystal only being found in Inferno. He had mentioned the crystal in the tree was the largest one left, it had grown within the bark of the tree, being there for as long as he could remember. "Its the biggest one in the realm, Seth said its always been apart of the tree. He build his castle around it" explained the dark haired woman. Her blue eyes once again admiring the crystal, yet it made her curious how the glowing had different effects of people. Rhea mentioning Star had completely avoided the tree as if something about the glowing crystal had scared her. Almost as the crystal had seen who Star was to come and warded her away.

"Its beautiful" spoke Mercedes before looking away, she could still recall reading about it then interrogating Finn on the unusually named gem. He had told her about the vault in Kane's castle, where the jewellery his mother had once proudly wore lay, just as he mentioned it now rightfully belonged to Alexa, yet the born princess had thrust far refused her birth right and instead gone out and made a living for herself as a black smith. Being unknowingly watch over by each of her brothers. Baron often exporting her handcrafted pieces into Cyrus, even keeping some in a little vault of his own or on display in his castle, if only to show how proud he was of his sister.

The three women soon left the simple rustic throne room, moving towards the barely used ballroom. If only to gain entrance to the gardens overlooking the sparkling clear waters of the rivers and waterfall. Morgan's favourite place in the entire castle. Mercedes and Letha asking questions as they went, almost as if they were attempting to understand the small kingdom. The sense of peace radiating off both visiting princesses, as it did with Morgan when ever she walked around the kingdom that had become her home. The dark haired princess smiling as she answered the questions of two who had become friends, spotting Becky and Dean close by once again fulfilling their duties as protectors.

Peace was all but a distant memory in the council chambers. Seth looking to both Finn and Aleister as if in disbelief over the words to escape their lips, his brown with a tinge of red glowing through them, silently telling his brothers, he hadn't hunted anyone for a few days. Yet the youngest prince somehow knew what the older princes were saying was true, he could feel it. The once dormant magic running through the very kingdom appeared to have been awoken again, just as he had sensed something was drastically different. He knew the Seeker slaves couldn't be wrong when most had whispered about the return of the Midnight Star and the feeling of their magic becoming stronger. Just as he couldn't ignore Kingslayer's reaction upon returning to Inferno. Even the portal had felt so different.

"Something's happening. I know you've noticed as well Seth" uttered Finn, turning his icy eyes to the Prince of War, everyone knew something was wrong, it had been ever since Star had gone missing. Drew seemingly disappearing days later with no sign of his return. Yet Kane had mentioned he was in the outlands still looking for the missing princess. "Perhaps it we should consider Baron's idea" admitted the Prince of Lust, suggesting it would be a good idea to take up the idea their older brother had put forward, if only to protect the girls they cared for so much. "If war is coming, the Seekers will use them against us. Maybe turning them isn't a bad idea" finished Finn as he looked from the tower window, seeing the three girls wondering through the gardens, their laughter echoing as their happiness become contagious.

"It has to be their choice" muttered Seth in response, refusing to turn either of the girls into vampires without their consent. Especially when he knew what they would be forced to give up by doing so. "They're all ready here against their will. If being turned is forced upon them as well. They'd lose their chance to return home and see their loved ones again. Taking that away from them would be deserving of the eternity of hatred we'd get for taking it away" explained the younger of the princes, thrust showing although the Prince of War, he had listened and taken notice of the princess in his kingdom. Much like he had shown the last thing either of his brothers would have expected to see. Love.

"Seth's right" voiced Aleister. He knew for sure if he turned Letha against her will, she would do far more than hate him for the rest of their existence. She had already warned him when he had brought up the possibility of turning. "The girls still have family in the mundane world. They already know upon marrying they will become like us. Bound to Inferno. It would be cruel to take the chance of seeing those they love from them" continued the Prince of Pride, he could admit he had fallen for Letha, the people who lived and thrived in his kingdom knew it, they embraced it every day and treated Letha as if she belonged in the realm, as if she had always been there with them. His people had done all in their power to make Letha feel as if she was welcome there and her opinion mattered. Much like the others were welcome in the kingdoms they had gone to stay in. "Do you think Bray knew?" questioned Aleister as he looked to his brothers. Remembering it was the three of them who went to retrieve the girls. Bray insisting Seth went along were as he and Finn had volunteered. Seth soon looked around in confusion, curious to know what the Prince of Pride was referring too, where as Finn could only nod with a smirk upon his lips.

"Bray know Morgan would challenge Seth and calm him down. Probably" responded Finn, knowing there was a good chance Bray had seen her coming and knew what she was to do and likely become. "He's been keeping a close eye on our Morgan for a while now, not to mention the cryptic messages surrounding her" added the Prince of Lust, he had seen just how much Bray watched over her, almost as if he knew something no one else did. Seth once again throwing both Aleister and Finn a look of confusion suggestion he didn't understand or know what they were talking about. Although he would admit he was a lot calmer when Morgan was nearby. Everything about her made everything seem brighter and the days seemed more carefree than the day before.

"Protect her. For she is the key to salvation and victory" spoke Bray from the door way, resulting in all three turning their attention to him, their eyes shinning with fright and curiosity over his words. Just as he had revealed his reasoning for keeping a close watch on the gothic styled princess, he knew her journey would be a long one but she would be the reason for a lot of good things happening, the one destined to be on the opposite side of war to Star. "Her path will lead her to stand against our king and one of your brothers. Through following her Baron will find redemption and Alexa will take her rightful place as princess" finished the council member, his laughter echoing around the room yet didn't seem to effect the girls wondering the gardens. Seth soon returning his attention to the dark haired woman to stay in his kingdom, noticing Kingslayer following close behind her, almost as if the white wolf knew of her future importance.

Elsewhere in Heiress. Star had been lead from the little apartment within the tall tree, the amount of Seekers in the City of the Air Druid appearing to have grown over night. Each of them dressed for some special occasion much like Brie had helped her dress for one. Each Seeker she passed whether man, woman or child bowed to her as if she was some sort of queen. Yet she didn't know why, all she had done since arriving was prey to the ancient one not to be given the power of the High Seeker and inadvertently gotten herself into a troublesome situation with King Kane. Brie lead her to the large silver tree, the leaves appearing dull like the autumn leaves waiting to fall. The area around it appeared so peaceful yet Star felt life from inside the tree, as if someone was waiting to be awoken once more.

"Our Midnight Star has returned to us. Today she will ask the Ancient One for the power of her bloodline and hopefully reawaken the druids. Our hope and prayers finally answered" spoke Brie, upon she and Star reaching the dulling silver tree. Star could only guess the other three cities were had a similar dulling tree representing the druid the city housed. Just as she could imagine the colour of the tree symbolised the element the Druid represented. Upon closer inspection to the dulling silver tree, Star noticed a hand print carved into the bark of the tree, the bark around the handprint appearing to be turning black as if rotting from the lack of magic flowing through it. "Star place your hand on the mark" whispered Brie, nodding shortly after as if to encourage the intense black haired woman to do so.

Star did as she was told and slowly moved her left hand to the handprint, she could see the hope and anticipation of those who had come to watch. Yet for some reason she was terrified of what was going to happen. Was a secret door to open that allowed the druid free? Or was something else to happen. Upon her hand making contact with the bark of the tree, she felt a surge of magic happen but nothing appeared to happen, the Seekers who had come to watch still looked on as if waiting. All Star could so was looking around when she heard a voice, yet she soon noticed no one else could hear the deep muffled voice. The disembodied voice only speaking to her, it telling her to have faith in what she was doing as well as to believe in herself.

Drew watched on from the back of the crowd, appearing to mind his own business at first and as a bodyguard for Star, yet his interest peaked when he felt what appeared to be an invisible force pushing him back. As if this force was trying to force him away from Star. He also seen her looking around as if she was searching for something, as well as the confusion to paint itself on her beautiful features. Horror soon struck the Prince of Greed when he watched Star fall to the ground, having passed out from something, yet she withered about on the mossy ground as if she was seeing something behind her eyelids. The unseen force doing all its power to prevent him from getting to her, something he struggled against with all his strength yet got no further than a single step forward before being blown off his feet, towards where the Pegasus waited.

When Star hit the ground her subconscious was thrust into darkness, stars shooting by and twinkling around her as if she had be transported into space or a galaxy at the start of life. The same voice surrounding her, this time saying something different. As Star looked around she smiled, as the darkness of the galaxy surrounding began to take the shape of a dragon. The blue and purple scales almost reflecting the colours of the galaxy surrounding the pair. The voice she could hear appearing to be originating from the dragon formed of the darkness. Yet as the darkness formed the dragon shape, the once mumbled and incoherent words became more understandable or a language that could easily be understood to Star.

"_**Its time our magic ****to be**** restored. You the Midnight Star have been grated the power to awake the druids and rule as the last High Seeker. The fate of our magic lies with you"** _whispered the deep rumbling voice, it sounded so familiar to Star, as if she had heard it somewhere before. When she was a child, yet couldn't put a name or a face to the voice. _**"I am Yammy. The spirit guide of the High Seekers. Through magic I will be connected to you when you are reborn in to your true Seeker form"** _uttered the deep voice again. Star could only wonder what he meant, yet was soon distracted by the her hands beginning to glow with bright white light. He light soon blinding her as she curled up into a fetal position. The feeling of peacefulness taking over her.

Before she knew it Star was back in Heiress, the once dull silver tree before her now shinning, almost sparkling with life again. She could see Brie look over to her, pride on her features but also hints of shock there too. She soon held a hand out to the fallen woman, helping her to her feet before falling to her knees and showing her respect for her. The other Seekers who had come doing the same mere seconds later. Star could only look on in confusion, looking down with uncertainty, quickly noticing the long sky blue hair to fall over her shoulders, as she reached up to grab a hold of it she noticed the long thin fingers, and sharp nails. To which she quickly ran to the reflective waters of the rivers, the intention of finding what else had changed.

The once normal looking woman, stunned to see her appearance now. Her short intense black hair, now a bright sky blue and reaching down to her hips, an elegant headband woven through it. Her once icy eyes now a vivid purple and the most noticable feature. Her skin tone appearing to be tanned now, with tribal tattoos snaking over her arms and down her back. The fact she was naked and showing all she had to those around her, not registering with her. Instead she almost admired to tall, thin and elegant form she now had as a Seeker. Brie soon draped a silk embroiled blanket over her shoulders, a small comforting smile on her lips, yet not a word escaped through them. Instead her attention being drawn to the silver tree and the cracking and creaking sounds coming from it. The hand print in the bark appearing to be glowing purple, the same vivid purple as Star's eyes.

From the cracks a bright light escaped. Soon too blinding too look at. But when it dimmed, the form of a man stood there. His pointy ears showing clearly. His short hair dark for a Seeker as was his eyes. Yet the howl of an eagle could be heard seconds later. The mysterious man dressed in dark blue robes with similar tribal marks as some of Star's covering his arms. The familiar mumbles of hope once again echoed through the crowds to see the mysterious Seeker. Even Brie could only whispering inaudible words in response to see him. The robed Seeker soon began to walk through the crowds, appearing to be blessing some of those who reached out for him. His path leading directly to Star and Brie.

"Midnight Star" calmly spoke the robed Seeker, as he placed a hand on Brie's shoulder, showing how important the beautiful seeker woman was. "I am Ricochet. Druid of Air. I will teach you everything you need to know, to help little Yammy there" spoke Ricochet as he introduced himself. His eyes darting over to Drew upon noticing him, nodding seconds later as if a sign of respect between the two. Drew doing the same shortly thereafter. Star could only look to her shoulder when Ricochet said little Yammy, there on her shoulder peaking through her sky blue locks was the form of a baby dragon, the midnight blue and black scales sparkling in the sunlight. Yet it appeared as if only she and Ricochet could see the baby dragon. Where as all could see the large white eagle that reigned down from the clouds. Star wondered if Yammy would ever grow to the size she had seen him take in the darkness of the stars or if he was destined to remain small where only the selected few could see him.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	11. Chapter 11

Star stood in a large open cave. The clear waters sparkling in the sunlight that shone upon it from the large opening towards to roof of the cave. The opening appearing to have been created by a strong blast of magic or thunderous water-flow pounding down upon it. The High Seeker looking at her reflection as she tried to use the magic flowing through her to return to her normal appearance. Knowing if she was to return to the kingdom of Inferno as was planned, then she would need her mortal appearance to prevent raising suspicious and fear maybe even hatred in others, especially Baron and those who called Cyrus home. Ricochet standing close by, muttering some advice while also keeping a close watch on what Paradise and Yammy were doing. The large white eagle appearing to be playing with the much smaller dragon.

"I can't do this" uttered Star as she threw her hands in the air. If she was honest she was afraid. In a matter of weeks everything she knew had been thrown out the window, her sense of reality had been destroyed. Now she was a Seeker and the prophesied Midnight Star, she knew some of the Princes would hate her, not to mention Kane's diabolical plan to destroy Inferno in order to return back to the Golden Kingdom, the place he had once called home so long before. "Can't you cast a spell to return me to my normal appearance?" asked the princess, unsure about her new appearance or even where she belonged now. She could say for sure she didn't belong in Pensacola any more, just as she couldn't deny she likely wouldn't be welcomed back to Inferno. Yet she couldn't say for sure, she belonged in either of the Seeker kingdoms. Thrust she questioned whether she would be better of running away and fending for herself without anyone else.

"Enough practice for now. The other druids will be arriving soon" cheerfully responded Ricochet, his eyes screaming he wasn't looking forward to the arrival of at least one fellow druid. Yet his smile was reassuring to Star, as if she instantly knew, he and others would be surrounding her and helping her get through the meeting she had all but been dreading. "You are the High Seeker, not matter what Daniel and Eva say, your word is final. They can not do anything without your blessing to do so. Both will demand retribution for the pain caused by the vampires" spoke the Druid of Air. He could recall the pair convincing the last High Seeker to enter into a war, as every Seeker before had allowed, just as he recalled how terribly it had ended and the pain it had caused on both sides. Most of the pain coming from the High Seeker not denying their request of war.

"What happens if they call of vote of no confidence or something?" questioned Star, stilling adjusting to her role within the Seeker world and her potential role in the upcoming war. She had determination not to let a war happen. After all she had friends in Inferno, For the time being Drew had returned their, she didn't wish to put him in danger or destroy the faith he had in her. "Right don't have that here. What about the Princesses? What happens to them if War breaks out" uttered the Queen of sorts, often had she found her role overwhelming in the days since she had awoken the druids, yet even she felt as if something was wrong. She had felt the tribal tattoo's burn, yet not all had. "I've still yet to feel the Earth tribal tattoos burn. All the others have" spoke Star, showing she had noticed when the inscriptions regarding the Earth druid had yet to burn and show signs of life like the others had. Ricochet sent her a look of concern, knowing without her, he would have a far more difficult time trying to keep Star on the right path. Yet he also wondered if the rumours were indeed true.

"If the rumours of her demise are true then another would have taken her place. Maybe yet to have been awoken if they're like you" responded Ricochet, as he attempted to hide the concern. He knew if Trish had indeed passed on then, someone else would be chosen by the Ancient One to take her place, yet he could also recall her being with child before the last war. No one seeming to know what happened to the child, whether it had survived or died along side its mother. Yet he was sure he would find out soon enough. The two soon left the cave heading towards the Pegasus's with the intention of visiting Nymphfus, the city of the Earth Druid where each of the druids had agreed to meet and where the remaining three would go on to meet Star for the first time.

For the first time since Star had gone missing, Baron had returned to his own kingdom in Cyrus. There he took the warning of War from Seth seriously, opting to do something he never thought he would never finding himself doing. Changing who took over his kingdom in the event of his death. A small grin coming to his dry lips as he read over the changed words, upon folding it up he placed it in an envelope, then into the vault off the corridor to his quarters. Knowing the only person to know the code to the vault besides himself was Alexa. He placed the envelope next the pieces of handcraft jewellery his younger sister had made, almost as if he was giving hints to whom was to take his place should he fall during battle.

"Your path of redemption has began" uttered Bray from the darkest corner of the vault, once again appearing as he normally did. Baron soon swung around to face the corner, the fire torch in hand chasing away the shadows to reveal the figure there. The younger prince on the other hand was unsure what to make of the words, even when he had waited decades to hear them. He wondered where it would lead or if he would do something worth the friendship some of the princesses had blessed him with. "The druids have returned but are not the main enemy, being lead astray they are. By the same one who shrouds themselves in mystery and betrays us. Prove yourself loyal and worthy, show the heart others believe doesn't exist. Trust you she does. The one to rule faces many trials. You path of redemption is lead by her" whispered Bray as if his words weren't not meant to be heard by another, as if they were destined to be written down on a scroll and forgotten about. Deep down Baron knew Bray was trying to help as much as he could. Inform certain princes of snippets of information that would become useful at a later date.

"What will happen to us?" asked Baron, unable to stop the words falling from his lips. Yet he showed little regret for it happening, that very questioning bugging him. He wanted to know if they survived the on coming war, or if they would join their mother in the peaceful afterlife. Gaining freedom at last. "What happens to my brothers and the girls. To Alexa?" questioned the Prince of Envy, his concern for those who meant something to him shinning brightly in his blue eyes as it echoed in his rushed words. Almost as if he was afraid if he didn't ask them, he would lose his chance to do so, the very moment Bray turned to leave. Bray could only nod to the questions, as if they were the very thing Baron was suppose to ask, the selfless side coming forth for the first time in years, Kane had sent him to Cyrus.

"Greed faces his own trials. Where as the remaining six fight for love. You fight for family, both your brothers, sister and the princesses. Rally behind the new queen and support her you will. Your loyalty to her leads to your redemption. Forgiveness she grants you. The Palace will burn under the fires of the druid, with it the kings plans and secrets will reveal themselves. Only by working together will the war end in peace" muttered Bray, seemingly all to happy to share what he knew was to come. Yet he couldn't speak which of the girls was the new queen, he did know the high palace would not be the seat they ruled from. Instead it would be turned into something else entirely. "Freedom awaits in the future of many. Vampire, Shade and Seeker. The Fire Druids war mongering will cost him more than he sees. His love and life. A new and more powerful druid will take his place when the white tiger and mermaid return once more" finished Bray, knowing there was comfort in knowing the fire druid would fall, although there was no telling when that would happen.

"Its her" whispered Baron, as if recalling the words Bray had spoken at different times since the girls had arrived. "She will be the new queen, the one I already follow. She's already brought us together, as have the other princesses" spoke the Prince of Envy this time a little louder as he allowed himself to be lost in the train of thought. Thinking over the events to have taken place since the girls had arrived months prior. How he had watched five of his brothers fall in love and the other seemingly stray from those who fought at his side, seemingly forgetting where his loyalties lay. "She's stronger than before. The moment you mentioned her you knew who'd she would be come. You've been trying to prepare us" continued Baron as Bray only offered a nod as to confirm the tangled words to escape Baron's lips were true. He had been preparing each of them. Each Prince had been prepared for something and each informed of a secret they must not let tear them apart. The same secret which was destined to be revealed.

"The war will end. Star will rule the Seekers but be torn by love, her desired king a vampire. Just as the girls will stand tall at the end of the war. United as the chains are finally broken with the death of the king" uttered Bray, he knew the only way to release the girls from the blood contract was for the one to make it to die. For Kane to die. Although he knew there were many paths for that to happen and many options on who would do it. Just as he knew of the journey of self discovery each of the girls and princes would go on and the trials in which awaited for them. "The silver sword of an ancient seeker warrior, she will wield it one last time. She will make the same sacrifice he once made in order to bring peace again" whispered Bray, knowing the one person to truly recognise the sword when they seen it were the pair whom had hidden it so many centuries before hand. Just as he knew the journey the youngest prince would go on, would be on where he learnt of who he truly was and the truth behind his most trusted companion in Kingslayer.

With Star. She, Ricochet and Brie had arrived at Nymphfus. The ancient Seeker City of the Earth Druid. Yet instead of being in filled with happiness and overwhelming joy, the city hidden in the thick forests was silent, no resident dare utter a word as hope dimmed in their eyes. Ricochet could only look to the tree where Trish should have been, still in its dull silver form with what appeared to be black veins of rot running through the bark as if someone had woven it through with a delicate hand. He soon strolled over to it with heavy footsteps, the intention of looking over the dying silver tree on his mind. The neon eyes of other seekers following his every mood with curiosity, clearly they were happy the druids had been awakened again yet confused on where the beloved Earth druid was and why she hadn't been woken up.

"She was never in here to begin with" whispered Ricochet with softness. Knowing in that very instant the words of the vampires had been true. Trish had perished during the last war, thrust there was another out there who had yet to realise who they were, or had yet to bestowed with the power of the Earth Druid. "The rumours were true. Trish did fall in battle, but we must hope her child survived" added the druid of air, knowing there was little anyone could do to comfort those who had hope for Trish's return, other than to keep them hoping the child she had been carrying had survived. Just as he knew there was a strong possibility the child had no idea how important he or she was about to come.

Without warning the loud booming voice of the fire druid rumbled through the area. The peaceful Seekers being frightened and scurried into the trees they called home, almost disappearing in to the greenery around them the further the got away. As if they were apart of it. Brie could on turn to the warriors with the fire druids crest on their soldier, a small smile appearing on her lips upon seeing her love appear once more. Looking no different than he did all those years ago. His blue eyes piercing as he turned his attention to both her and Star, little respect for the Midnight Star in his body language. Eva stood at his side. The fire and water druids soon looking to Ricochet as if mistrusting another, the events of the last war still playing on their minds as if it had happened just yesterday.

"You betrayed us!" called Eva, her words almost poisoned with her bitterness. Ricochet could only shake his head, knowing it was not his actions to prevent the unnecessary death that had lead to the tremendous loss, but of the two who had been hungry for war. The two who had initiated it in the first place. "You. Fought with our enemy. Sided with a vampire prince. What right do you had to call yourself or even be a druid" yelled the bright red haired woman, her neon pink eyes, focusing on the druid of air. She knew those who were druids were chosen by the Ancient One. Yet she was furious to see Ricochet remained a druid despite his acts in the previous war. Daniel on the other hand walked over to Brie, wrapping her in a loving embrace, showing the love he had once been incapable of showing to anyone.

"Had you two not been so war hungry in the first place. Neither myself or Trish would have been put in the situation of being the middle ground in the first place. The princes wanted peace right until you two planned and succeeded to have the queen assassinated. Your actions lead to the death of our last High Seeker. I refuse to let the last of the line follow down the same path" responded Ricochet, remember when he had chosen to stand by Aleister's side, even how several of the princes even Seth had chosen peace. Until that very peace turned to wanting vengeance for their mother's unlawful death. An act both he and Trish had understood and so did all in their power to make sure the war didn't escalate more. Trapping the Seeker warriors on their side of the outlands, doing the same with the vampires.

Daniel could only look over to Eva at the thought of being responsible for what had transpired. Never once had either of them believed it was their recklessness as leaders to have caused the devastating loss of the previous High Seeker. Instead they had convinced themselves they were innocent of the accusations and had a point to target and kill Queen Crystal. Yet no matter how hard they tried to justify their actions against the vampire queen, nothing could change the peaceful and kind queen had done nothing to deserve her fate. She had raised her seven boys with love and taught them to value the lives of those they shared their world with. Even teaching them to embrace the Seeker ways to learn from them. Ricochet knew the moment Daniel and Eva had made the plans to have her killed, had decided the horrific fates Seekers now faced every day. If caught they were given a choice of death or a life of slavery, some tortured mercilessly for days on end, where as others killed quickly.

"We deserve justice. Our kind deserves justice" uttered Daniel as he looked towards Star, the little dragon peaking through her long sky blue locks. Showing him she was the new High Seeker. His words echoed around her, as if he was trying to convince her to see their point of view. To agree to reigniting the war that had once raged on. Despite what his actions had previously lead to, both the fire and water druids sought war, almost if they revelled in it. "For centuries our people have suffered, they're enslaved, tortured and killed without a second thought. They are treated as if they're lives mean nothing" uttered the fire druid noticing when Brie stepped back from him and let go of his hand. She knew what had caused that, yet wished only for the man she loved to return to her. Yet now he was, she wished he would leave again as she no longer recognised him.

"They are treated like that because of what you two did. War will not solve it. The path you two have chosen only leads to more pain, more suffering" wisely spoke Brie, as she looked between the two war hungry druids, wondering at what point they had lost sight of what their title of druid was meant to be. "You are druids, meant to be represent an element of the world we drew our magic from, supposed to teach each new generation of our heritage and magic. Druids are meant to be peaceful not power hungry. The more you desire war, the more you show the Ancient One you are no longer worthy the title and power you have been given" added the beautiful Seeker, knowing how the pair were acting was anything but how they were meant to. She soon gently took hold of Star's wrist, leading her to a small tree house. Helping her to settle in, whilst also knowing the three druids would fight amongst themselves for the time being. At least before they took their argument to the last High Seeker in Star. In order for her to solve their dispute and decide what path they should take moving forward. The beautiful Seeker woman, unaware the events were already transpiring and war would be the only choice they would be left with.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	12. Chapter 12

_**Free our kind and allow them to return home! If you don't this you're cities will burn and loved ones will suffer**_

Those words had echoed across all seven kingdoms of Inferno. The seven princes had been in the meeting chambers of Claymore, having been called there by Drew who informed them of what he had seen while in the outlands, of the strong flow of magic he had felt. Aleister on the other hand, seemed please with the return of the druid he had once called friend and fought alongside in war. Where as Baron kept the words Bray had told him to himself. His eyes wondering over the five girls in the room, stood behind the prince they shared a kingdom with. It was obvious most of them still desired peace where as least one wished for war.

"We have to do something. If we don't then our people will be the ones to pay the price" utter Tommaso. He didn't wish for the people of Inferno to suffer through a war again, just as he didn't want to put either of the girls or his brothers in danger again. Yet he also knew some of the Seekers to live in the lands, had been born there thrust had no knowledge of their heritage outside of the kingdoms. "What of the Seekers to be born with our realm? It would be cruel to send them away from everything they know" spoke the prince of Sloth, knowing it would serve them better to find an alternative way to do as demanded.

"Free them but give them the choice whether they stay or return to the outlands" spoke Letha, her voice full of confidence as she mentioned the idea. "The old have accepted the kingdoms as their own, the children no nothing outside out it. "If they choose to stay pay them for their work. If they choose to leave them grant them safe passage" added the blond woman. Seeing the way each prince turned their attention to her, how some of them appeared to be considering the idea while others had blank expressions or shook their heads in disagreement. Baron on the other hand looked towards Seth, yet his eyes on Morgan. He studied her carefully as if she held the answer on what to do or would have the final say on it.

"And risk them building an army with those who have knowledge of our lands? It would be more efficient to kill those who want to leave" responded Drew, ignoring Morgan shake her head and roll her eyes at his spoken words, Aleister and Finn doing the same. Mercedes soon placing a hand on Aleister's shoulder as if to calm him or to remind him she was still there. Where as Cross merely burst in to laughter, craziness clear in her eyes as she locked them on Drew, almost as if his words have driven her into madness. Adam could only look between his brothers, his eyes occasionally flickering to the girls, as if he was considering their thoughts and opinion in the situation as well. It had become increasingly obvious many of the princes valued the girls opinion and advice, even if others didn't.

"Letha's right" voiced Baron, seeing how Drew looked to him utter shock. The pair having once been so close, never once had they disagreed with the other. Until the battle where Drew had left Baron to his fate. "Your thoughts are clouded Drew. Violence wont solve this nor will it end it any quicker. Like it or not Letha is right. If we are to survive this then we have to evolve. Releasing the slaves is where we start" explained the prince of Envy, knowing what it would take to come out of it on the other side, yet he also couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the Outlands for Drew's judgement to become so clouded.

Before any of the could concluded the tower they sat in was surrounded by flames. Each window was covered by the bright orange flames giving off searing heat. The long forgotten voice of Daniel Bryan's laughter echoing through it, as the screams of those outside the castle could be heard. The terror woven through the screams giving it away more than one druid was there. Tommaso, Adam, Seth, Aleister and Finn reached for the five princess, pulling them away from the windows as if to use themselves to protect them from the sudden scene of war to have taken over. Within seconds the fire had tore away the side of the tower, revealing the long drop to the concrete and stone paved ground below. On the tower opposite was the Fire Druid, a sadistic smile on his lips as he looked directly at those seemingly in the tower. He watched as Adam reached for the door with the intention of getting the girls from the tower to safety. Yet wasn't surprised when he discovered it locked or jammed. Mercedes on the other hand snatched the keys from Drew's belt when Tommaso pointed them out, quickly throwing them over to the prince of Gluttony.

"This war wont end until we rule" raged Daniel as he once again controlled the fire surrounding the tower, laughing when Baron grabbed the ancient bow and arrows off the wall, yet he didn't use them instead he passed them over to one of the princesses. The icy eyed woman taking aim and firing, seemingly fearless in the face of danger to oppose them. Daniel was stunned when the arrow she fire pierced through his armour, logging in his shoulder. Yet that didn't stop him in his track, instead he looked to the flames where a large bird of fire appeared. The wings of fire licking at the partly destroyed tower, at the structure holding it above the ground. More particularly where Morgan stood. Yet the distraction she had caused allowed Adam to open the door, ushering the four other woman from the tower, hoping to find a safe place before returning help his brothers.

"Why aren't you fighting?" yelled Adam upon noticing not a single soldier of Claymore fought for their kingdom or the people whom lived in it. Not one of them had their swords out or appeared to even notice what was going on. "There are people out there who are being tormented, help them" shouted Adam upon reaching them safe rooms, there he ushered the four woman in, reassuring them someone would come to get them when the danger was gone, there he locked to thick stone door reassured they were out of harms way and couldn't be used as leverage against them. Adam resisted the urge to slap some sense into the soldiers standing idly by, yet wondered why they didn't do anything or why Drew hadn't commanded them to. Yet the thought to enter this mind was not one he wanted to dwell on, knowing the betrayal would be too much for each of the princes and likely princesses to handle.

He soon re-entered the tower, noticing how Baron stood besides Morgan as she bravely stood before the fire druid. Refusing to bow down to his demands that she stand aside or show any hint of fear. Instead she readied the bow once more and took aim. Yet fear struck all of them when the ground below her feet gave way, Baron just managing to catch her arm before she could fall to certain doom, Seth quickly reaching her also both determined she wasn't going to fall and to hoister her back to steady ground. Aleister, Finn and Tommaso each used other weapons that were once displayed around the room, doing what they could to defend those below. Yet horror soon took hold of each of them when Drew made his way towards Baron, pulling his away for where he tried to help Morgan back to safe ground. Adam attempting to stop him upon noticing Seth quickly reach to get a better grip of the dark haired woman. Her fear suddenly obvious yet the trust she had evident in her eyes.

"Let her go" called Aleister upon noticing Ricochet below, it being obvious the Air druid wasn't their to cause harm but to help as best he could. "Ricochet will make sure she has a soft landing" added the Prince of Pride. Watching as Seth nodded before releasing his grip on the dark haired princess, her yell of terror silenced when she was wrapped in what appeared to be a bubble of air, the bubble cushioning her fall and protecting her from the flames. The druid in question pulling her to her feet moments later, as well as handing her the sword he presumed belonged to her, a nod of respect before allowing her to go before nodding again, this time to the princes above. Drew continued to fight with Baron, almost as if he was trying to stop the slightly younger prince from doing something, yet it was unclear what that was.

Seth soon looked over to where Daniel stood on the open tower across from them. Quickly heading towards the door before taking a running leap across the long drop below. Landing before the druid in question, rage burning brightly in his eyes along with the hatred. Yet he couldn't deny the help Ricochet had offered him by helping Morgan. Aleister soon leaving the tower along side Finn, both going to the ground in order to help the people below and fight back the Seeker warriors to have invaded with both Daniel and Eva. Both aware only attack to this scale could have been authorised by the High Seeker. Thrust meaning they would like be in for a long war. It wasn't too much longer before Eva made herself known. The water of the rivers rising up to form a serpent, the creature aiming directly at the slave masters and Baron, yet both druids left Drew alone, as if they both fought for the same person.

Star stood on the highest tower of the High Palace. She watched from there the Druids who she followed into war, as the fires licked at Claymore castle, as the water seemingly come to life as if it was once a sleeping beast. Her eyes darkened the more she thought about why she was there. Determined not to help a selfish king. Star had since mastered the ability to use a concealment charm, returning her to her normal appearance. With her magic as High Seeker, she called upon each of the elements and magic of the Ancient One. Hoping to trap Kane within the walls of his castle and ensure his ultimate demise. Yet at every turn the dome around the palace blocked the magic, it ripped whenever she tried something yet nothing more happened. Yet she had been so focused on breaking the enchanted dome, Star had been unaware of Ricochet's arrive or the one he brought along with him. She had been unaware of the arrival the vampire seer.

The Undertaker and Sting soon arrived also, each surrounding her, as if they knew she was the enemy they had long side suspected would return. Ricochet stood before her, blocking her view of the battle she had helped begin, where as Undertaker and Sting stood behind her, both unmoved. Bray on the other hand hid in the shadows, as if waiting for another to arrive. Yet sure enough Drew arrived moment's later, happiness upon his features to see the woman he had fallen for again. Determined to help her on her quest, even if that meant turning his back on those who trusted him most. Yet Drew hadn't appeared alone, instead he dragged Morgan along with him, yet still the dark haired woman fought back, not making his quest to get to Star easy. Bray could only grin in the shadows, knowing with her arrival, would come the end to several things and the revelation of the truth.

Star could only offer Drew a smile when she seen him, just as she noticed the uncertainty almost fear to appear on Ricochet's features to see Morgan there. Only minor injuries appearing to scatter her body, Seth had trained her well. The Undertaker and Sting looked to each other, using their ancient skills in battle to reinforce the dome to prevent Star doing as she aimed. Much to the annoyance of the woman now known to be the High Seeker. Her mind seemingly poisoned and twisted yet no hint of when it had happened or who had done it. An evil glint sparkled in her eyes. Almost as if she was determined to take over the seven kingdoms and rule over it as queen, as she would do with the Seeker lands.

"Morgan has no part in your quarrel with the vampires Star. Release her" uttered Ricochet, refusing to stand aside, yet he watched as Morgan broke free of the tight grip Drew had on her arm, swiftly kicking him in the groin without mercy, before smashing the hilt of her sword upside his head. Stunning him for few minutes. At which point she made her way towards Star, the intention of confronting her obvious, as was her confusion on what had happened to the other woman. Yet as if Star expected it, the intense black haired woman whipped around smacking the other dark haired princess in the face, yet it only served to anger her and showed Star she wasn't as powerful as she had lead herself to believe. Instead Morgan looked to where Ricochet was nodding to, noticing the magic binding shackles, to which she grabbed them quickly being careful not to break the concentration of Sting and Undertaker.

Morgan's heart broke slightly when she seen the state of one of the kings, the smoke rising high as the echoing screams could be heard. She worried for the princes there and the safety of her fellow princesses. Just as she had concerned for the three council members. Yet all of it motivated her more to do something to put and end to the war. Upon reaching Star again, she caught the other woman's wrist when she attempted to strike her again. Quickly placing a shackled around the wrist, locking the other around her own wrist to ensure she could no escape or use the shackles against her. She soon grabbed a handful of Star's hair, whacking the other woman's head of the stone wall with some force. Terrified when her appearance changed to that of a Seeker. Confusion entering her mind as she looked over to Ricochet who could only offer her a nod as if to confirm the Seeker shackled to her was indeed Star in her true form.

"You betrayed your own blood for what?" yelled Morgan when Drew had gotten back to his feet, her anger clear yet so was the hurt from the betrayal, even when she knew Drew despised her, she wouldn't have thought he would betray his brothers has he appeared to have. "You sentenced your own people to death why?" added the dark haired woman, watching as Drew looked between her and Star knocked out leant against the wall. Concern in his eyes, yet not for the people who called him prince and leader or his brothers but for the woman who had stayed with him in Claymore. Bray soon made himself known, seeing how Morgan turned her attention to him, almost as if she was confused on what he was doing. There he belted Drew across the back of the neck with a wooden plank, one that had once supported the castle of Claymore. The far taller prince turned to face the ancient vampire, anger in his eyes yet a hint of spite there also.

"If you continue down this path lose everything you once held dear you will" uttered Bray as he stepped back, Undertaker and Sting either side of him, as if the three together were a stronger force than any one master of magic. "The people of Claymore will look to another, Your brothers will cease to trust you or have hope of your redemption. Even love will be denied to you by the trials of war far more powerful than this" continued the powerful Seer. Warning the Prince of Greed what would happen should he do as he planned, yet he also knew the reason why Drew had turned on his brothers and those who betrayed him. The Prince of Greed soon swung his sword at the dark haired princess staying in Shadow-Stone, ignoring her obvious skills with a sword. So was stunned when she held up her own to block his dull blade instead of cowering away.

"They betrayed me the moment they stop their search. This is my retaliation" warned Drew before turning his blade on the defenceless Sting, running it through his chest with some force. Seeing the way Bray looked, as if he hadn't foreseen the events happening. Yet before he could anything, Star had leapt to life again, throwing something at the Undertaker, although it had been quickly caught by Morgan who had aimed it had Drew instead, hearing him yell out as it the knife lodged in his right knee. Yet with Sting's death, the dome around the High Palace became weaker. Weak enough where Star could use her magic to allow both of the other druids through it. She watched in almost amusement as the lush forest around the palace burnt, as the creatures to call the forest home fled. She watched as the water serpent reached up and pulled the Undertaker to his watery grave. The threatening words of Kane echoing through the stone palace, as did the screams of the Seekers and Shades to call the palace home, all trapped within the stone walls, knowing only certain death awaited.

But before Star could utter a single word of attack. The tribal marks of the Earth Druid began to burn, all she could do was scream out. Kingslayer soon appeared, appearing to be defending Bray from attacks. Seth appearing moments later, stopping his brother mid attack of Bray. Ricochet noticing quickly why the tribal markings on Star's arms burnt. Quickly putting together the clues, he grinned, there he made sure Drew couldn't get near Bray, thrust choosing his side in the war, despite it being against the Midnight Star herself. The very moment Morgan noticed something her determination turned to horror. Drew rammed his bloodied blade through Seth's stomach, a wicked smile on lips as he did so. Drew dropped the sword suddenly after, its hilt burning his hand as it felt as though it had been soaked in acid.

The flames in Claymore went out as if someone had turned a switch off. The flames surrounding the Palace turned black, as huge dragon of smoke appeared, his eyes glittering bright as it looked upon the three druids and the High Seeker. The shackle around Morgan's wrist releasing as if the dragon had done it. Almost as if it was freeing her from something. Yet the sparkling eyes of the dragon turned blue then green as it turned its attention to Daniel, the deep rumbling voice echoing from smoke creature mere seconds later. Eva quickly kneeling before it as Ricochet bowed. Morgan ran over to Seth, placing her hands on his wound, while willing him to stay wake and talk to her.

"You have lost sight of the druids goal. No longer are you worthy to call yourself one" rumbled the dragon of smoke. Its green glittering eyes starring a hole through Daniel. The druid of fire began to beg for the chance to prove otherwise, yet his pleas seemingly falling on deaf ears. "Another will take your place. You are to be reborn to learn from your mistakes" called the dragon. Upon the smoke hitting Daniel, the druid collapsed, what looked like a phoenix of fire floated from his body and headed in the direction of the outlands, as if to search for a new host. Star looked horrified to witness the death of someone she had presumed immortal, her fear only growing when she heard Eva say the name of the dragon of smoke.

"Forgive me Yammy. I was lead astray, my mind twisted all I ever wanted was justice" spoke Eva, hoping she wouldn't meet the same fate as Daniel had. She knew she had done wrong too, by helping the mad man in his quest of war. Even if he had to start it himself. To her relief she was not sent to be reborn but instead her power was weakened, until she proved herself worthy of the full power she had once known. Yet Ricochet went unpunished due to his efforts to prevent the war starting again and attempts to stop it before. Star on the other hand, was giving the warning of what would occur should she make the same decisions as before. Another would be chosen to take her place and new line of High Seekers would begin. Her soul would be damned as she was cast in limbo, neither dead nor alive forever trapped without a chance at peace.

"Take him back to Shadow-Stone" uttered Ricochet, as he threw his words to the giant white eagle. The eagle followed his command and clutched Seth in his large talons before swiftly flying towards the rustic kingdom. He noticed Drew didn't show an ounce of remorse or regret for what he had done, instead he roughly gripped Morgan, pulling her towards Star as the dark haired woman cried, screaming out for the prince she cared for so much. Ricochet wasn't surprised when she picked up a rock and whacked it over Drew's head, this time with the intent of causing him harm. Yet despite her obvious anger and hatred towards the man she attacked, both Ricochet and Bray could see it wasn't all aimed at Drew but Star as well. Made evident when Morgan got loose of Drews grip. There she dropped her blade and ran at Star. Knocking the both off the tower, little regard for her own life if it meant ending the war once and for all.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	13. Chapter 13

"What were you thinking?" questioned Baron looking directly at the woman who had gone on a path of revenge against Star. Evidence of the fight in the forms of scratches and a few bruises could be seen over her pale cheek. Her blue eyes seemingly dull as her mind was obviously elsewhere, focuses on the one whom had betrayed each of them. Locked in hand cuffs Tommaso and Adam either side of him, neither recognising the man as their older brother. Just as the people who had once called him prince seem to be at a loss for trust too. Drew had not sign of guilt or concern displayed on his features, instead amusement radiated from him as laughter rumbled from his throat, a wicked smirk on his lips as he waited to hear the news on his youngest brother. Either way knowing he would be trialled for treason.

"She wasn't thinking about her safety. She was doing what she could to stop the attacks" spoke Aleister, sadness echoing in his voice, fear even over the fate of his youngest brother. Yet like many he was torn the despair of the unknown and worry for one brother while angered and blind sighted by another brother, one he had once trusted so much. The betrayal likely being one of the worst things to come of the attack. "Star's met her match now. She knows who stands against her. She wont come back unprepared again, not unless she wants Drew back" added the Prince of Pride, noticing how each of the girls had reacted differently to Drew's betrayal. Yet it had effected each of them to learn of Seth's injury, almost as if each of them had associated the Prince of War with safety.

"You betrayed your own kind" spat Drew as he looked towards Ricochet. The Seeker Druid, not paying him any attention as she stood close to the door to the room Seth had been placed in. The loss of life playing on his mind, yet not once did he regret his decision to stand against the Midnight Star. He could only hope the new Fire Druid wouldn't fall for Eva tricks of war and glory or follow Star down a path of uncertainty and dishonour. If anything he hoped the new druid was strong willed and determined. The Air Druid soon hung his head low upon realising something about the prince, his true reasoning for standing against the Midnight Star. "You're a disgrace to the title of Druid. You would betray your own people for what?" rambled the Prince of Greed, ignoring the disgusted looks some of those surrounding him were throwing in his general direction.

"Yes I stand against the Midnight Star, but I haven't betrayed my people" voiced Ricochet, pointing out he hadn't allowed his people to me slaughter in the name of standing with another, instead he did to protect those he was supposed to lead. "I made a promise long ago. I would watch over the new druids. A fire one will come and the earth one has yet to be found. They need someone to guide them down the right path. The Seekers need peace not a war far worse than either side has seen" Ricochet looked around to the thick wooden door upon hearing it creak, Bray standing in the small opening. Not saying a single word as he nodded towards Morgan and waved for Ricochet to follow him. Almost as if he knew Seth would want to see the woman he had affectionately nicknamed Warrior Princess as soon as he woke up.

"He'll be okay. The magic cocooned him while he heals" whispered Bray, knowing the next bit would bring to light secrets long since hidden and likely forgotten by many. The confusion displayed on the dark haired woman's features suggesting the magical cocooned seemed out of place to her or at least something about it was odd. Ricochet seemed all the more curious, as if he was about to learn a long forgotten piece of history. Bray soon pushed the door to Seth's private chambers within Shadow-Stone castle open. There they were greeted by a beautiful nature filled room. What appeared to be trees growing all around the large room, a small crystal like river calmly flowing through the centre, as if the water had cut its own path through the castle to get there.

"The rumours were true" gasped Ricochet upon his dark eyes landing on the Prince of Wrath. There he seen the familiar pointed ears of a Seeker poking through his long brunette hair. Dark red tints also appearing in Seth's hair, yet the rest of his features remained unchanged. As if he was a true hybrid between the two warring kinds. Born a Seeker but turned into and raised as a vampire. "Trish did have her child on the battlefield" whispered the druid as if it was something that had to be kept a secret from the rest of the realm. In that very moment it was as if something hit him. Why he was the only Prince to have a constant companion, in the form of a white wolf no less. Even why the tribal tattoo's on Star's arm had began to burn when Seth approached. "The Earth Druid" muttered Ricochet, looking directly to Morgan as if she was the key they had been waiting for. His thoughts were only strengthened when Kingslayer jumped from his spot on the bed to cuddle up to the raven haired woman's legs. Almost if he was protecting her in Seth's stead.

"Queen Krystal found Trish on the battle field, dying with a newborn child in her arms. Our queen swore to protect the child as a way to thank Trish for her help in preventing the war. She insisted she raise the boy with her own sons, even turned him into a vampire herself. She hoped by raising a druids child as her own and he become king then it would finally bring permanent peace between the two kinds and end the war once and for all" explained Bray, revealing the truth on who Seth truly was and what he was. Just as he knew only a few of the princes knew the truth when it come to their youngest brother. "Aleister, Finn and Baron are the only ones to know their youngest brother is actually the son of a druid. All three seen the spirit of a white wolf leave Trish and hover of her child. They knew he was the future druid, when he found an injured white wolf pup at aged ten" spoke the last remaining council member, showing a few of the other princes did know the truth, but had kept a secret even after their mother's death. Knowing their little brother would be the last hope at bringing peace to both sides.

Elsewhere in the Seeker hidden kingdoms, Star paced the cave she hid in. Fear clear in her eyes over what she had seen happen and the words Yammy had thrown in her direction. A limp in her step from the fall from the tower, she knew Ricochet had only saved her because she was the last High Seeker and Morgan would have perished if he hadn't. Her thoughts had long since become clouded when it come to the other dark haired woman, how she had fearlessly stood against her even if that meant her own death. Yet never once did she recall the raven haired princess stopping to think or even ask her why she was doing it. Instead she watched as the braver woman fought against Drew. Calling him out for his actions. The same prince, Star herself was now without.

"Why did they burn like that" muttered Star, not paying much attention to Brie sniffling in the corner of the room over her loss. Her beloved having been sent to be reborn again while Eva the one she was sure was the instigator, had only had her magic weakened. She only hoped the one who would take his place would do what had to be done. "No one has seen the Earth Druid since the battle, she was killed or captured. The tree was dying. Why was it burning?" mumbled the High Seeker, continuing to pace the room, again not noticing when Brie's twin entered to console her sister over her loss. The sister's near impossible to tell apart when stood together.

"The Earth Druid must have been close by for the tribal markings to burn like that" almost yelled Nikki, she could recall once hoping for the Midnight Star to return, if only to see her twin smile again. Yet now she regretted that very hope. As it had resulted in Brie's broken heart. "Trish was with child when she went into battle. If her child survived then he or she would be the Earth Druid. They may not know it" added the beautiful Seeker woman. Anger radiating in her eyes. She hated the decisions Star had thrust far made, going into a needless war. Star could only turn to her, concern shinning brightly in her eyes. Her mind immediately taking her to Morgan. The only one around who wasn't a vampire. She wondered if it was possible. After all she was the last High Seeker, before she had found out she was sure she was just an ordinary woman living a boring life.

"Could it be possible for the child to have been sent to my world? That a descendant of that child was now the druid?" asked Star, looking to the twin women hoping one of them could hold the answer she was looking for. She would have asked her little dragon, but knew deep down Yammy was angered by her actions and she feared, what he would do to her if she made another wrong move. In that very moment she began to prey Morgan wasn't the druid, although to her it would make sense. She stood against the fire one as Trish had done before her, Ricochet saved her twice and she seemed to appreciate even love being in nature. She doubted whether it was possible for a connection not to be there.

"If this child was sent to your world then it would have been at the hands of the vampires. Who to you think the druid is?" politely responded Brie, sadness flooding her voice as her eyes gleamed with tears. Her heart broken yet still she was willing to help the Midnight Star. She could remember the day she met the last Earth Druid in Trish. How beautiful she was and caring towards those who called Nymphfus home, through Trish she had met her beloved. Yet a wave of sadness struck her again when she remembered neither were there any more. The only reminder left of the kindness Druids once showed on a daily basis was Ricochet, the only one fighting with love and loyalty rather than for some other motive such as revenge.

"Morgan. She's one of the other princesses" quickly responded Star, spitting Morgan name out as if the very name was poisonous to her. "Ricochet saved her twice, Kingslayer the white wolf goes to her in a protective way and she loves being in nature" listed the younger woman, hoping against everything she was wrong. She hoped the druid was someone else nobody had come across yet, but something deep down was telling her, her hunch was right. How could it not be, all of it added up. Nikki could only smirk, turning to her sister with eyes sparkling with hope, yet not because the druid had been found but because of something else the only two ancient druids still alive had once predicted.

"When love returns to Inferno, the reborn will come forth once more" muttered Nikki as her smirk turned into a grin. She could recall meeting the mermaid woman, often swimming in her tank in the mortal world, watching as creatures from the different realms visited. On the odd occasion she would but on a show to entertain, but more often than not she would speak of the old times. Of adventures she had with two of her closest friends. Each effected by the darkness in a different way. One became a hero to save both Inferno and the Seekers from a long forgotten enemy, sacrificing not only his memories but his immortality too. His reward was to live once more. The other wondered the Outlands between the two warring kingdoms, taking the form of both man and white tiger. Waiting for the blue flamed fire druid to reveal themselves, if only so he could guide them down the path they were meant to be on and keep them going astray as the last one had.

"The Ancient Seekers" replied Brie, she too could remember meeting the Mermaid Woman. How her sadness often echoed in her voice and shone in her eyes, when she spoke of the friend who became the hero. Her love for him obvious yet it wasn't to be. Even when she searched to find him again, she had been unsuccessful. Her other friend roaming off on his own. Only visiting on the odd occasion for a catch up and check in. Her many loves never being able to fill the void the hero left behind. Star on the other hand looked between the identical Seeker women, confusion emanating on her features as she did so. She didn't understand how talk of the Earth Druid had resulted in the conversation turning to ancient druids she didn't know existed. Instead she believed the druids she met were the oldest there was.

"Princess Morgan isn't the earth druid" spoke Nikki with a peaceful smile, seeing relief wash over Star's features upon learning what she feared wouldn't happen. Instead she wondered who was and what the sisters were even on about. "She's part of another prophecy the white tiger made. One far older that your one" uttered the older Seeker woman with eagerness. She could recall it so clearly, yet she knew the reborn was referring to the hero in the Mermaid Woman's story. The third ancient seeker returning home again. "One of hope" muttered Nikki as she took hold of her twin's arm in a gentle grip, knowing the only place where answers could be found was with the Mermaid herself. The destination being the Black Petal Club in the mortal world.

"Come back to me Drew" whispered Star, when the sisters left her alone. The quietness only serving to haunt her and remind her, her Prince Charming wasn't there. Instead he had been captured following his betrayal. She could only imagine what he was going through, locked in the dungeon of one of the castles, she hoped it was his own so she could mount a rescue mission. Yet somehow she doubted the other princes or the princesses for that matter were that thick, even when she found herself wishing they were. Deep down she knew he was likely a prisoner at the high palace, no doubt being questioned for his crimes, maybe even getting ready to go through a trial for the treason he had knowingly and willing committed.

With another thought, Star ran to the small table there the needle and thread lay, quickly grabbing the needle, pointing up so she could prick her finger. Running to the cave wall hidden by the darkest shadow before she began to draw Drew's symbol. Hoping the connection she had to him would give him the strength to break free and come to her. She knew he would keep trying to get to her until he succeeded. The bounds of blood meaning little to him only serving as a hindrance and obstacles of his love for her. She smiled upon finishing the symbol, having faith he would find her, if only so they could be reunited once more and he could once again share the information he had learnt while being away from her.

"Seth's the Earth Druid" repeat Letha as she looked around the throne room she stood in. The other princesses around her seemingly just as dumbstruck as were the three remaining princes that were kept in the dark. Baron on the other hand looked around to the Starlight Crystal embedded in the tree truck, almost as if it was a clue of some sort. Much like Kingslayer was. "Does Morgan know?" asked the blond woman, worry in her voice as she thought of the dark haired woman. Morgan's distrust of Seekers had become more obvious, especially since the attacks had began. Bray could only nod to the voiced question, confirming the missing princess did know what had become of the prince she stayed with.

"She opted to stay at his side" uttered Bray in response, knowing she had done it for many reasons. One he knew was to give him peace she was alright besides the few scratches here and there. Her will to fight remained intact even if she was unsure of things surrounding her and found herself missing the normality she had once had. The war raging on seemingly forcing her to re-evaluate the things she had once taken for granted, yet still she put others before herself. "He'd only worry for her safety, she stayed so he knew she was unharmed besides the few minor injuries" added the powerful vampire, bowing his head in respect before leaving, returning to his post outside the Seth's chambers, in case either of the two inside needed him.

"He'll turn against you as well" laughed Drew, the only one to find the situation somewhat entertaining. The other princes turning to him, where as the princesses merely shook their heads before leaving, Rhea all to happy to show them to rooms they could stay in for the duration of their stay. "He's a druid, he has to obey her. If not he will be punished" chuckled the prince, proving to those around him they had merely been mislead. Yet he also appeared to be overlooking certain details. Something at least Baron, the brother quickly becoming his arc nemesis was all to happy to clue him into, yet as he parted his lips to speak, another of his brothers beat him to the punch.

"He's our brother. Unlike you has constantly showed loyalty and love to his people. Just because you went astray doesn't mean he will" uttered Aleister without even sparing his older brother a glance. Instead he kept his eyes on the glowing crystal so many found themselves admiring and ensnared by its hypnotising beauty. "Plus our father is the only one besides you he is likely to care for. He doesn't have any reason to turn on us, but every reason to stay" spoke the Prince of Pride, showing his trust and faith in his youngest brother, despite knowing they weren't related by blood as the entire realm had been lead to believe. Yet despite that they were family, brought together by an act of peace and respect. Brought together by fate.

"What does he have here that he can't get there?" questioned Drew, as if his intention was to tear their brotherhood apart. Baron on the other hand could only look to where the girls had been lead off to, then around the throne room. As if he was silently answering the question placed before each of them. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Alexa, her slim frame seemingly appearing out of nowhere. She soon made herself known more clearly when she threw the piece of mental she grasped onto at Drew, clearly aiming at his head. It was no secret Alexa and Seth were as thick as two thieves when it come to their sibling relationship. He trusted no other to run his peaceful kingdom in his absence.

"Family" muttered Tommaso in response. Seeing what his older brother was clearly missing. "Friends he can turn to, someone to love and can call his own. Even when she does drive him up the wall" added the Prince of Sloth. He could see his brother had fallen for the feisty woman, even if he wouldn't admit it. His actions when the druids had attacked had only served to drive the idea home. Just as it was clear Morgan to had fallen for Seth, her willingness to protect people she didn't know and stay by his sides despite her growing dislike for the Seeker kind. Often did she serve as Seth's voice of reason, like many of the princes he valued the opinions of the princesses. "Everything he knows is here. To him the Midnight Star, Eva and Daniel have always been the enemy. Considering the last thing he seen was Star fighting Morgan I doubt he will be too quick to pledge allegiance to Star as you did" finished Tommaso, seeing as it dawned on Drew even as a Druid, Seth would still stand against Star, even if that meant fighting every fibre within his own body of existence.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	14. Chapter 14

"Rhea isn't it?" called Drew from inside the dungeon cell he had been assigned. Still Seth's true identity bugged him. How it had been hidden for so long, even why he hadn't put the pieces together before. The taller prince refusing to believe such a secret could have been so well hidden for as long as it was. The tall blonde woman the opposite side of the wooden cell door doing little to suggest she heard his words, instead she kept her back to him, her eyes forward. What the Prince of Greed could only guess was a stern look on her features, to ward anyone whom attempted to break him out away. "If you let me go I'll make you a rich woman, you'll never have to work again, you'd be a hero in my kingdom" utter the Prince of Greed, his words full of enthusiasm as he spoke, hoping to convince her. The burning on his forearm suggesting Star was still calling him, desperate even for his attention.

The distant whispers soon caught Drew's attention, his vampire hearing allowing him to hear words from several floors above. He could at least tell one of the voices was Aleister, another being Alexa with the final one being Ricochet. Each distant voice muffled as if the caved walls surrounding him were blocking out the important bits of the conversation. Yet he could hear Seth's name being mentioned, just as Star's was and Morgan. The Prince of Greed almost disgusted they could speak both women's name in the same sentence or even compare them as if they were even on the same level.

"How can you still follow him. He's one of them. A druid?" questioned Drew, watching as the tall blonde standing guard turned around, emotionless as she looked at him. She seemed unamused by his question as she was to be outside his cell standing guard. "The druids attacked the lands of Inferno, took away friends and loved ones and still you serve the earth druid as if he was some sort of king why?" uttered the Prince of Greed, still not seeing any emotion pass over Rhea's features except annoyance. The vampire was good at hiding her emotions, secrets even. Never once did anything slip passed her. She merely stepped closer to the dark oak wooden cell door, grabbing hold of the metal bars as she did so, the once respected prince firmly in her sight.

"How can you call yourself a prince after you betrayed everyone. The people of your own kingdom, your brothers, those you swore to protect?" responded Rhea, seeing at it slowly began to dawn on Drew, his people would no longer look to then after letting Daniel and Eva attack them again. The soldiers that had followed his orders not to attack would have likely been placed in prison cells similar to the one he stood in. His people looking to another to lead them, where as his siblings were the reason he stood in a cell of a kingdom he knew little about. "I stand by Seth, because despite being a druid, he still loyal to his people, to his friends and to his family. He didn't know the truth. I have faith that despite being a druid he will still continue to do what's best for his kingdom. Plus from what I've seen not all druids are bad. Trish fought to stop the war as Ricochet does now. Plus look what happened to the fire druid, not even their own gods agreed with them" explained the blonde vampire, showing she would stay loyal until she was given a reason to change it.

"I'll get free from here and when I do Shadow-Stone will fall" angrily rambled Drew. His voice becoming strained and broken from the lack of water or food. The dust from the stone not helping the situation. "I will personally help Star destroy this little kingdom, I'll burn it myself" wickedly continued the Prince of Greed, determined to proceed down his chosen path despite what it had cost so far and what it could still cost him. The only response he got from the tough blonde, was her turning her back to him once again, she seemingly took pleasure in ignoring him. As if she knew what he demanded more than anything else was attention.

Elsewhere in the castle, Seth had awoken. Confusion running rampant in his mind as was fear, as his mind focused on the woman he called Warrior Princess. His fear was almost immediately soothed upon noticing her peacefully sleeping on one of the large comfortable armchairs scattered around the room. Kingslayer curled up to her side, yet clearly only lightly sleeping so he could wake at a moments notice and protect her. Bray quietly reading a history book the other side of the room, as the trickling water created a tranquil atmosphere. The far older vampire clearly having noticed he was awake, watching him over the top of the book in his hands. Almost as if he was expecting something else to happen or waiting for something.

"How long have I been out?" muttered Seth, as his hand went to his stomach almost as if it had been instinct to do so. His memory replaying the last moments of the war, Drew stabbing him, Star and Morgan fighting, the druids. Yet after that he could've sworn things were different. He had seen his mother again standing besides Trish, both of them happy to see him, yet fear in their eyes on why he was there and what had taken place to course it. He could remember his mother telling him something and Trish whispering he was her replacement, the one she had chosen long ago. Yet still he had the sense there was more he was yet to learn.

"A few days. Morgan has been by your side the entire time. Refused to leave. The other princesses are also here, as are your brothers" responded Bray, his words but a whisper as if he feared waking Morgan from her peaceful sleep. "Drew resides in the dungeon, awaiting his trail" calmly added the last surviving council member, the ancient vampire happily taking up the role as guide, determined to do all he could to ensure peace. As well as to see the next ruling pair take their place. Seth soon turned to the raven haired woman, noticing the healing scratches on her cheek as well as the fading bruises. The book in her lap regarding the peaceful times between the two warring kinds, to Bray it was almost as if something was foreshadowing what was to come. "Finally taking your rightful place as Earth Druid" muttered Bray, watching as Seth reached a hand towards his hair, clearly having noticed the dark red tints shinning through. As if on instinct his hands moved to his ears, there he felt them point, yet no fear took over, instead he looked to Bray as if he already knew the truth.

"Does she know?" asked Seth, his eyes gazing over Morgan's peaceful form. Only now noticing a piece of parchment beneath her book. He carefully made his way over to her, after seeing Bray nod to his question. Moving strands of her dark hair from her face, as if he feared she would break at the lightest touch. Soon reaching for the parchment, unfolding it seconds later, he read the words carefully, yet no confusion was evident on his features this time, put pride. "When love returns to Inferno, the reborn will come forth once more" whispered the Prince of Wrath as he read the words from a page torn from a Seeker book of prophecies, yet under those very words were more, a note left for the dark haired princess.

_**Morgan, **_

_**Please meet us at the Black Petal Club in the mortal world on your next visit there. We believe you are an important piece of an old Seeker prophecy. One that would finally bring true peace to both our kinds. **_

_**If you come across the white tiger to roam the outlands before then. Tell him the words of the prophecy, he will take you there for protection. **_

_**From **_

_**Nikki and Brie Bella **_

"The prophecy speaks of the return of a hero" muttered Bray, knowing all seven princes would have heard of the story, for most of them it was their favourite story. "The one from the stories" added the council member, almost as if he was remembering the person from memory rather than an ancient story. "Her visit is due. If you don't wish to leave here then I will see to it one of your more trustworthy brothers goes with her. Finn or Baron perhaps" finished the older vampire. Seeing as it slowly began to dawn on Seth how many things he had once believed to be mere stories were true. He soon returned his attention to Morgan, tracing the scratches across her cheek, startled slightly when she awoke with a jump. Yet he didn't refuse her when she used her strength to pull him close to her, in what could only be described as a bone crushing hug. The relief washing over her, now he had finally awoken and returned to her once more, her love evidence by the soft kiss she placed to his cheek and her unwillingness to let him go so soon.

"Thank you for staying" whispered Seth, relieved she was there with him. Yet he also wondered who had been ruling over Claymore now Drew was imprisoned. He knew Drew would be furious if it was anyone other than someone he had hand picked, yet it was also obvious he had no say any more. "Who rules Claymore in Drew's stead?" questioned the prince of war, his question directed at both in the room, with him. Already knowing one or both would hold the answer he was searching for. He soon pulled Morgan to her feet, showing her the affection he had denied both himself and her since her arrival, returning her embrace with as much passion.

"Alexa has taken over as ruler. The people choosing her. She quickly served justice to those who stood by" spoke Bray in response, his words only serving to confuse Seth. His only question being who ruled over Shadow-Stone if Alexa was in Claymore. Although he was at least pleased she finally accepted her birthright as princess. "Morgan there ruled here with the guidance of your closest friends. Both Dean and Roman as well as Becky and Shayna" added the last remaining council member, revealing the trusted princess had ruled Shadow-Stone in his stead, turning to the people Seth had trusted most to help her. Doing the one thing she never wanted to be burdened with to help the people of Shadow-Stone retain a sense of normality. Seth soon turned to face Morgan once more, stunned when he felt her hand go across his cheek, the burning mark left behind as his head swung to the side. Yet her sweet smile remained almost as if to tell him there was a reason for her actions.

"That's for getting your dumbass stabbed" spoke Morgan with an aura of calmness. Seth could only chuckle as he held a hand to his cheek, almost as if he was relieved she hadn't changed. "I believe your brothers were determined to wait until you woke so you could all decide what happens to Drew" informed the raven haired woman, looking to the door when it opened, each of the princes in question entering as if they had been waiting for the cue to enter. Each with relief their younger brother had finally awoke and healed from his injuries. To Seth's surprise they didn't seem too phased by his transformation into a druid or that he was one at all, instead they accepted it as if it had been obvious to them.

At the Black Petal Club, Brie and Nikki sat at a table to the side of the dance floor. A prime view of the large wall length fish tank where the purple haired mermaid swan. Watching as she put on her rare performance for those watching, yet sadness still filled her eyes, even when her old friend watched from the other end of the room, as if he knew why the Bella's had gone there in the first place. The two Seeker women seemingly blending in with the misfit crowd of supernatural beings, from all slates of life. Before both twin women, was a small bowl of wrapped sweets and a wine glass of red liquid, something that could only be assumed was wine and only the best. Yet neither seemed to be interested in the contents of the glasses or sweets instead they were both deep in conversation.

"Do you think she will come?" questioned Brie, almost as if she had lost her faith, yet she wondered how her twin carried on, what she put in her faith in to begin with. "Morgan. I doubt after the attack the princes will be too quick to let any of the princesses out of their sight" added the younger of the twin women, her own sadness still shinning in her large eyes, as was her pain. Her happiness now only a distant memory as she lost hope in Star as the leader with every passing day. No longer did she see the Midnight Star as the salvation to the Seeker kind but as the one who would lead all of them to a bitter and tormented end. She had realised she had began to lose faith the moment Nikki had easily convinced her to help her bring both sides to peace via an ancient prophecy.

"If the theory's correct then Morgan is the one who can finally unite us all in peace. That's why we're here, if the princes allow the girls to go anywhere its a place where all supernatural beings are forbidden from fighting" explained Nikki, noticing the man who could transform into the white tiger. There she waved, almost as if to signal him to join them. Both woman almost stunned to see he still looked youthful despite his age, his near immortality granting him far more than a prolonged life. He carefully took a seat in front of both women, keeping his guard up until he was sure he could trust them, something he hadn't been able to do in a long time, since losing his close friend. The only one he had left now was AJ swimming around in her tank.

"So you're the two who's been asking question about my prophecy" spoke Randy, a suspicious tone running through his voice as he looked over the pair, an expression to match painted on his youthful features. "Why?" questioned the ancient Seeker, making no attempt to hide his distrust or curiosity regarding the sisters and the long since forgotten words he had spoken. He wondered what had peaked their interest in those words he had spoken centuries prior. Why they even cared for it now the old ways had long since been pushed aside and been banned for being used, not even the traditions were allowed now. Hence why he had left the Seekers so long ago.

"We think its coming true" responded Nikki with confidence. Noticing quickly when he seemed almost shocked to hear her words, his attention quickly turning to AJ playing with the shells in her large tank. "Can you tell us what you seen back then when you first told the prophecy of your friend's return?" asked the older of the Seeker twins, wanting to know more so she could properly determine if it was indeed coming true or if the pieces were slowly falling into place. Randy on the other hand could only downcast his eyes, almost as if all the repressed feeling were hitting him all at once or if they were the first to ask about what he had seen in the vision so long before hand. Yet he couldn't deny how serious the twins were or how determined they were to find out if what the suspected was indeed what was happening now.

"I saw the return of the high seeker, the fall of the earth and fire druids. Siblings taking their place. Three druids standing against the Midnight Star while the other faked allegiance. The new fire druid being the girl with the blue flames and the earth druid being the son of the previous. I saw Claymore burning again and a king felled by his own greed. I saw peace as he found love, real love" responded Randy, seeing how both women looked to each other. He could only wonder what had happened since he roamed the outlands helping lost Seekers and Vampires alike. Often did he fight against those who meant war or harm on others.

"Its happening" whispered Brie, almost in excitement as she lulled over what had taken place in their world. "The Midnight Star returned. Trish the former earth druid fell in the last great war, she was with child but no one knows what happened to it, my love the fire druid was recently sent to live again as punishment. Claymore burnt during the last battle" uttered the younger of the two women, her heart breaking that little bit more the moment she spoke of her beloved. How they would be parted for the rest of time now, as his punishment for his war hungry ways. Yet she could see Randy's sudden interest in what was happening in the world they all called home, just as it appeared AJ had heard their words, the once fishtail woman appeared besides Randy, her tail seemingly gone, replaced with legs, while she dressed in a flowing mini dress.

"Our hero is to return?" questioned AJ with happiness. She knew who he was now, even when he had no memory of her, she had recognised him instantly. Almost as soon as he entered the club a few years prior, he and his brothers celebrating something. He had gotten drunk and ended up in her tank for a swim. "If he does then his love will be destined to forget" spoke the smaller brunette, knowing he would be the only one to bring the memories back again. Even if it would take some time to do so. "Here" spoke AJ as she handed an old drawing over to the sisters, putting her trust in the pair. Yet both women seemed unsure what to think upon seeing the drawing of the hero.

"Prince Seth" whispered Nikki, as if her suspicions had indeed been proven right. Brie on the other hand could only grin softly to see at least one of them would find happiness even if it was only for a short time. "The prince of wrath" uttered the older of the twins, although she was pleased about working out the ancient prophecy, she was also worried what it would eventually mean for Morgan. In cording to AJ she was destined to forget, it was becoming plainly clear to all those whom had come across the princes they had each fallen for the princess that said in their kingdom. Even Baron the price once considered cruel and heartless had began to change, his kingdom turning from a torturous place for Seekers and Shades alike, to a place that was now considered a safe haven for them.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	15. Chapter 15

"You can't be serious" muttered Mercedes, her eyes locked on the building in front of her. To look at it, it appeared as if it was an abandoned warehouse yet the three princes were adamant it was a club for supernatural beings. Surrounding the caramel skinned woman, Dakota, Nikki, Letha and Morgan, almost in as much disbelief as she was to learn something so mysterious could go undetected by the world so easily and for so long. Finn soon lead the way, the girls following behind, Aleister walked alongside them as if ensuring no danger would strike, where as Seth followed behind, the club bringing back memories he had buried. The five women dressed in mundane clothes again, as if to once again blend in how they had done before.

"Its supposed to be a safe haven for supernatural beings from all walks of life. For that purpose all fights and violence are forbidden and nothing that can cause harm is allowed" explained Finn, recalling the last time the princes had been together. Mere days after the celebration, their father had announced their future wives would be soon be of age to join them. Yet none of them actually believed they would come or they would become so protective of the girls. Just as none of them could have predicted what would occurred upon their arrival. A bouncer sort of man soon let them through the door, warning Seth in particular not to cause any trouble, the Prince of Wrath merely nodding in agreement, although eyeing the club goes with suspicion.

"Princes" softly spoke Brie upon noticing them there. Yet not one as she had previously expected but three, the remaining princesses in tow as well, almost as the meeting doubled as exploration of places they could go upon turning in to vampires. Yet Brie stopped upon her eyes landing on Seth, his pointed ears and red tints in his shoulder length hair, striking her as both odd and familiar. Nikki could only grin upon putting the pieces Star had spoke of together. Letha looked around the brightly lit club, noticing the dance floor was actually glass over a pool of rainbow water, the walls were decorated with black paper or at least painted black. The tables and booths scattered around the large open room with a large beach wood painted silver towards the back, pictures of those banned from the club hung on the wall close by with the club rules next to them.

"Seth" spoke Letha, as her eyes landed on the sad mermaid in the large tank. She had perked up instantly upon noticing Seth there, almost doing flips under the water and showing off her skills. Almost as she was trying to get his attention. "Why is the mermaid blowing kisses at you?" asked the blond woman, hearing Finn's chuckles upon the words leaving her lips. The Prince of Wrath soon looked over to the mermaid, memories of when he had gotten drunk years earlier coming back to him, how he had woken up in a shallow end of her tank, the very same mermaid sleeping against his chest. He soon shook his head, turning to the on coming Seeker twins, both of them appearing weary, yet also pleased they had come.

"Seth ended up in her tank after a night of celebration a few years ago" commented Finn in response to the question asked. Yet he also knew out of the seven princes, Seth had actually woken up in a normal-ish situation, the rest of them had woke up to find they had done something they would later regret. "He had the least dramatic ending of the night, but come out of it with a mermaid crushing on him" added the Prince of Lust, knowing this was the first time Seth had gone back to the club since losing his temper shortly after the night of celebration. The havoc he had caused had been the catalyst to changing things in the club, his long time enemy in Austin Aries being the one he had gotten into a fight with.

"We'll be around the club with the other princesses" announced Aleister, scooping Letha, Mercedes, Nikki and Dakota towards one of the double doors, Finn helping thrust leaving Morgan and Seth alone and reassuring the stunning Seeker twins they meant no harm. The second the group disappeared through one of the doors, Nikki and Brie reached Seth and Morgan. Upon doing so they bowed to Seth as a sign of respect and acknowledgement of his status as Druid. The pair sitting down in a booth, watching as Morgan slid in first, shortly followed by Seth. His protectiveness clear to see to anyone who looked in their general direction.

"First off, thank you for coming. I know it wouldn't have been an easy decision with the recent attacks and your brother turning on you the way he did" spoke Nikki, her large eyes flickering between the pair, quickly noticing the princes had also dressed in mundane clothes, almost as if they planned to go around the city as well. Seth could only nod in response, showing his respect for the two women, even if he had once seen their kind as an enemy. Yet now he was lost on what he believed in, his brothers, people and the princesses being the only constant thing that remained the same, to him everything else was different. The Shades and other Seekers treated him different now it was slowly becoming known he was the missing druid. "We want peace between our kinds and we think the way to do that is through the White Tiger's prophecy, but there is a catch to it" explained the older of the twins, watching as Seth waved away the waiter, yet his eyes stayed on them. Morgan on the other hand looked around, almost admiring their beauty despite everything that had occurred since she arrived.

"A lot of our kind have lost faith in Star as our leader and the one to bring peace" started Brie, admitting she too had lost faith in the woman, she had once hoped would return. Yet even she couldn't deny how terrible things had become since the Midnight Star had returned. The terrible decision to go to war instead of pursuing peace had cost lives, the very same ones she swore to protect. She had let her judgement be clouded by her own desires rather than focus on what was best for those who looked to her as a leader. "One druid has been lost, the another is only loyal because of Yammy and the final two are against her. Not to mention her entire plan at the moment is to go to war to get Drew back. Her hatred towards Morgan is poison for our kind and the opposite of what she promised. She wants to be queen of both our kind and Inferno" explained the younger of the twin women, her large silver eyes suggesting she was serious about what was happening. Yet sadness was also evident, her heart clearly still broken, yet she could also see the obvious love Seth held for Morgan.

"The hero returning. That's the prophecy you speak of?" questioned Seth, watching as both lavender haired twins nodded to his question, just as it registered to him how quiet Morgan was. Yet she appeared to be listening and assessing whether they were the enemy or not rather than being afraid of them, despite her many run ins with the Seeker kind. "What's the catch to it?" asked the Prince of Wrath, assuring both women he was willing to listen. Even if they had been opposite sides of the war, it being clear all most of them wanted was peace, one where both kinds and the Shades could live freely together. Yet in the moment he asked, he noticed how Nikki's eyes turned sad and her eyes flickered towards Morgan, overwhelming fear soon hit him to think he could lose her.

"The cost of peace would be Morgan's memory" quietly uttered Brie, as if she was telling someone a loved one had passed away. Something she had done a lot of since the war began again. She couldn't help but notice the shock and uncertainty to cross Morgan's pale features, as if she unsure how she even fit into everything. "Your memory of the time spent in Inferno would be erased. Although if the readings are right then you'll still be bound to the kingdom" explained the younger twin, at least assuring her it would only be certain parts of her memory to be erased not all of it. Yet she could also see curiosity sparkling in Morgan's icy eyes, as if she was wondering why it was her and if there was anything else.

"Why me?" questioned Morgan, her voice barely above a whisper, those around her struggling to hear her quiet question over the loud music rumbling through the club. Seth too had questioned that, yet he dared not ask through fear there was another hidden catch, like Morgan being a star cross lover. Yet he could at least be reassured his brothers wouldn't lose the ones they too had fallen for. He knew both Adam and Tommaso made their love clear as did Finn when being in his own kingdom. Yet Aleister like himself hid his love, as if he feared it being used against him in a time of war or seen it as a weakness. Yet Seth had come to see his love for Morgan differently, she wasn't a weakness to him, but the reason he fought against those who attacked, she was his strength and motivation to carry on, to be a better person.

"Seth here is the returning hero. You are the love it the prophecy spoke off. Yet this time around you will be the hero. It says you'll sacrifice you memory to destroy a great evil" responded Nikki as she carefully unfolded the drawing the mermaid AJ had given her. Showing them the picture of the hero, see Seth appear stunned to see himself, as if he had suddenly learnt there was far more to his own history he was yet to learn. His first instinct was to turn to Morgan, gently taking her hand in his, as if promising he would stay by her side, be there for her even if she was destined to forget him and everyone she knew in Inferno. "There is hope though. Seth you can bring her memories back. The love you two share. That's what will unite our kinds in peace" spoke Nikki, her silver eyes full of hope as she flicked her braided lavender hair over her shoulder. She had so much hope the prophecy was what was meant to happen the entire time.

"How" voiced Seth, pulling Morgan close to himself and wrapping an arm around her. As if he was placing a protective barrier around her. Brie and Nikki looked to each other, wondering if it could possible happen. If Queen Crystal had known had somehow known what was to come and thrust ensured peace could prevail in some way, just as if they wondered if Bray the only surviving council member knew two prophecies would come to fruition at the same time. Deep down Seth knew the answer to his own question, yet he wanted to hear it from them, if only so he knew his suspicions were correct.

"You were born a Seeker, but turned into a vampire. A true hybrid. Morgan is destined to become a vampire, any children you are to have will be Shades. Thrust if you two rule. You will unite are all three kinds in peace under one monarch" explained Randy as he once again appeared, seeing the shocked look to appear on Morgan's features, her blue eyes screaming her uncertainty and distrust, yet still she listened as if he was giving another piece to the puzzle. "You're a druid, she'll be a vampire. People already look to her. Your brothers already follow her. Seekers are turning against the Midnight Star, if she falls then they will look to another to lead them" added the ancient Seeker, hints of recognition when he looked to Morgan, as if he had seen her somewhere before yet couldn't place where.

In the hidden Seeker kingdoms, Star rummaged through the old scrolls, trying to find anything that would help her in her quest. Doing anything she could to avoid the glares of the unhappy people she lead. The loved ones of those who died in battle often sending hatred her way. Yet she also wondered what had happened to Brie, the beautiful woman had been missing for days, the last time she had seen the lavender haired woman was when she left with her identical twin. Her final words all but a mystery to Star, something she was trying to the answer to now. Still she called Drew to her, hoping the more times she called for him, the stronger her would become and thrust he could break free from his prison.

"Speak to me Yammy" whispered Star. She knew the little dragon had been ignoring her for days. The last words he had spoken to her were referring to the Earth Druid being found speaking Seth's name. That had only caused her to become hopeless. She knew Eva only followed her out of loyalty to Yammy. Daniel was gone, his replacement yet to come forth. Where as she knew now both Ricochet and Seth would be against her. Yet her biggest concern was Kane, since the attack she had taken him prisoner in the hopes of deterring him from destroying everything to return to the Golden Kingdom. Despite her hatred of those who lived in the land with her, she would rather team with them than let Kane succeed in his efforts.

"The hero" whispered Yammy. Yet his words were lost of the High Seeker. Star could only stop in confusion, having no idea about the history of her own people despite the vast amount of research she had done. The only books she hadn't read through were those filled with prophecies. Seeing no need to, yet now she wondered if she should read through the few hundred books, maybe the answer was in there somewhere. "When love returns to Inferno the reborn will come forth once more" came the disembodied voice once more, only this time loud enough for Kane to hear, the ruling King of Inferno chained to a chain close by. Yet only recognition appeared in his eyes upon hearing those words, as evident when he looked down to the ring on his wedding finger.

"Crystal" muttered Kane, remembering his wife again. Her curly honey hair, softness and love for her children and those she ruled over. Her appreciation for the druids to help save her land and fought for peace. Even the promise she had made to the dying druid. How she had named and turned Seth when he was old enough. She always called him her little hero. Speaking of how he would one day bring peace when it seemed so impossible. Only now did he regret what he had done. How he had ignored two of her notes for seven princesses, instead replacing it with one of his own choosing. Only now did he feel as if he had dishonoured her and thrust lead one of his sons astray and down a path of destruction and regret.

"Your late wife" responded Star, turning to him with sudden interest. Seeing the sadness and regret in his eyes as he clearly remembered the mother of his sons. How they were once so happy together despite being banished from the Golden Kingdom, even when the war was happening and he was often in the position Seth found himself in on a daily basis, they were still so happy and loved more than anything. When she was taken from him, he still loved the boy they had adopted and raised as their own, ensuring he would become a great fighter and be furthest from the corruption taking of the once loving kingdom. Ensuring he would be somewhere when nature would surround him.

"She wrote down the seven girls to resurrect. The seven to become the princess that would one day marry her boys. Ones who would inspire love in each of them" spoke Kane, knowing by misreading one he had actually turned one of his sons into a better person, just as he knew by ignoring the other he had caused one of his boys to venture down a path he would one day regret. "She loved Alexa too, was a mother to her. She always hoped one day Alexa would have a kingdom of her own and go on to represent love. The most powerful magic known in any world" rambled Kane, knowing she was be angered if she could see what had become of their kingdom and their family. Although some had strayed down the path meant for them. Two had yet to go down it, one of them had found an alternative route down his path.

"What happened?" asked Star, walking to the seat in front of him, suddenly finding herself interested to learn about the original queen of Inferno. It being clear her death had greatly effected everyone who knew her, but especially the man before her who she could only describe as cruel and bitter, his heart full of hatred. Or at least that's what she believed. She wanted to learn about the things the former queen had written when it come to the princesses. What was written about her, she couldn't help but find herself waiting in anticipation to hear what he would say and the stories he could tell her. "What did she write about us princesses?" questioned the High Seeker, wanting to know everything that was written about all seven women, even about Charlotte whom had been sent back home with no memory of her short stint in the realm commonly known as Hell.

"Alexa has always been her own person. Although a princess by birth she's a Shade so was met by dismay by people who didn't think she deserved to rule or be recognised as princess. She decided to prove her worth in other ways, but stayed loyal to her brothers" commented Kane, recalling her determination to make it on her own had only intensified following Crystal's death. Although she had accepted the help her brothers offered her and his visits when he left the High Palace. "As for my boys, what happened with Drew was my own fault, I thought I knew better when it come to him. So I resurrected you instead of the listening to what was written. Baron's I actually misread yet he found an alternative route to his destined path. The others I listened to. Turns out even in death she was right" uttered Kane, revealing Star wasn't actually supposed to be one of the seven princesses much like Charlotte wasn't. She listened how Kane had owned up to his mistake and wrong doing, even hearing the regret in his voice for doing so.

"Tell me about her writings" demanded Star, attempting to assert her dominance over the man she named as enemy to her people. Yet Kane only shook his head in refusal, almost as if he was protecting the five remaining princesses. His refusal only rubbed Star up the wrong way whom stormed off back into the large room filled with books and scrolls, hoping to find anything that would help her. Yet the words Yammy had spoken echoing in her mind, the feeling of worry following it, something she was unable to shake, as if he was warning her of what was to come or attempting to confuse her rather than help.

"I am the evil the hero is to defeat or are you?" questioned Kane, he knew if he was to continue down his path of destruction, the great evil would be him. Yet he also knew a chance to turn away from it would arise, if he did turn away then Star would be the great evil the hero would eventually defeat. Just as he knew he had more knowledge on this hero than Star did, he knew his youngest son was the hero once before, as Crystal had spoken many times in the past. He could at least be proud knowing his boys and likely only daughter would fight together if that meant saving the world they called home. Star soon twirled around, unsure what to make of his question, in her mind there was no greater evil than him, just as she was also the hero in that same line of thought. "If I turn away from my path then the evil will be you. Love has already returned, it did the moment the princesses arrived in Inferno. The only part of that prophecy left is the blue flamed druid" spoke the King as if he was tormenting her with knowledge she didn't have.

"You are the evil and I'm the hero" raged Star, her anger getting the better of her. "You want to destroy this land and everyone in it. There is no bigger monster than that, you killed the last High Seeker and now I will defeat you like any good hero would" yelled the Seeker woman, her neon eyes alight with hatred and anger. Yet in the moments following she fell to her knees holding her head, screaming out in agony. The little dragon appearing before her, its normal galaxy eyes now blood red, almost as if it punished her for her spoken words. "I'm sorry" whispered Star, fear in her voice as it became obvious she had angered the little dragon again, once again blowing a chance to prove she was worthy of the power she had and her own heritage.

"You know which of my boys will be king" whispered Kane, as he looked at the little midnight dragon, a puff of black smoke coming from its nostrils. Yet he also knew the dragon was small for the High Seeker's guide. Even Kingslayer was large, especially for a Dire Wolf, he white wolf having grown to the size of a baby horse. Even Ricochet white eagle was far bigger, as was Eva's water serpent. So he could only wonder why the dragon was so small. "Will there be peace?" asked the vampire king, knowing that's all that really mattered. Just as all he really wanted was to be reunited with his queen once more and for his children to be happy as they had once been so long ago. He was unsure what to do when the little dragon turned to him and merely nodded to his questions. Confirming the spirit guides knew of what was to come now and the final outcome of the entire mess.

"Another line of High Seekers there will be" came the rumbling voice of the little dragon, yet never once mentioning when this separate line would appear and who it would come from. Star could only shake with fear, knowing if it was to happen then she would no longer rule the Seekers and instead would likely fall or be removed in some way. "The decisions of both of you will decide which one will be the evil defeated by the hero" rambled the dragon before disappearing, at least showing there was still time for change. Yet in that moment Kane decided his path. His small nod and whispered words of his late queen's name, showing which path he had chosen to take. Knowing his path would lead to her again and something she once hoped would happen.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	16. Chapter 16

Star had returned to the mortal world. The mansion appearing different than she last remembered it, yet when she called out no one answered. It being clear to her those she looked for weren't there, just as there was no sign they ever had been. Instead taking another route back to the world she had once walked along forgotten in. A wicked grin appearing on her lips, anger burning in her eyes as she stepped past the threshold of the mansion front door. The city in Iowa could be seen in the distance. Her smile grew more wicked as the thoughts of causing pain once again popped into mind, her target being one of the princesses, more specifically the one she now hated more than anyone else. Morgan.

It wasn't long before the former High Seeker began to walk down the street, yet she didn't want to find the club for supernatural beings that resided in the city. At least not yet. Instead she wanted to hurt Morgan in a way, the raven haired woman wouldn't forget anytime soon. By taking away someone whom she loved dearly. With every step she took, the thoughts of pain she could course got stronger, the thoughts of being the one to win when the end come motivated her. Her thoughts drifting to Kane, how he had gone tight lipped about what he planned to do and the notes his late wife had made before her death centuries prior. Even now it was obvious her death still effected him, just as it was obvious his children were all he truly cared about now. All seven boys and Alexa.

"Hey, I'm here to see Mr Devitt" kindly spoke Star to the receptionist at the hospital, the evil glint and wickedness to have been present the entire journey to the hospital seemingly replaced with an act of softness and a harmless persona. Yet it was also clear the receptionist suspected something was up, just as it was obvious she didn't match the description of his only child in Morgan. "He's my uncle. Everyone's been in a blind panic since Morgan disappeared they forgot about him collapsing. I can't recall the last time someone said they had visited" uttered the Seeker woman, putting on an act, hoping it would fool them, yet somehow she got the feeling it didn't. She knew little of the woman she classed as her arch nemesis thrust had nothing to go on when it come to her family.

"Mr Devitt's only has certain visitors. I can call someone regarding it if you'd like" responded the young man behind the rounded desk. The concern to appear in Star's eyes suggested she wanted anything but, yet before she could respond the younger man was picking up the phone and dialling a number attached to the patient, there he waited as Star began to panic. Wondering what she should do now and who the young man was calling. His words seemingly avoiding her as she only seen his lips move as if he was speaking. Yet not one reached her ears. "I'm sorry miss, but the only permitted visitor today is his daughter. She'll be along with a few hours" uttered the receptionist before turning to help another person, seemingly forgetting she was there the moment he turned away from her.

Star soon headed towards the elevator, wondering if she could find someone to help her with her little mission. All while she posed as a family member of the man she was visiting. She soon got off on the first floor the lift stopped on. Acting if she was lost and collaring the first medical professional she spotted. Within seconds she had turned on the waterworks in order to fool the poor nurse in to helping her with her master plan.

"Oh please could you help. I came here to visit my uncle but forgot what floor he's on. I promise my mother I would visit him" rambled Star as if she was truly upset about not being able to do something. Yet it was in that very moment when she realised she didn't feel lost without Yammy's voice in her head, instead she felt relief and as if she was free. Like there was nothing holding her back any more. "His name is Devitt" uttered Star, a wicked grin appear on her lips as the nurse began to lead her back towards the lift in order to take her to the man she was looking for. The gullible woman soon lead her to the exact room number, letting her in without any hesitation. Closing the door just moments later with the intention of giving her privacy. There Star looked at the middle aged man, lying in the white washed room. The magically induced coma coming across as if he had fallen into a long sleep he had yet to wake from. It was obvious Morgan was his daughter. The pair both having the same thick black hair, even some of their features being the same.

Upon looking around the room, Star could instantly tell there was someone looking after him besides the hospital staff. The flowers at his bedside, family photos scattered around as well. One of a pale brunette woman, holding a young child. The picture clearly old and of who Star could only assume was Morgan's mother. Yet no other family appeared in the photos besides the three of them. Almost as if he had no one else except Morgan. She soon stepped towards the bed, grabbing something from the medical tray as she went passed. Upon reaching him she coldly moved the remote calling for help away, injecting the contents of the syringe into the IV line. Her demeanour surprisingly calm considering what she was attempting to do. Yet she wasted little time in filling the same used syringe with air before going to his breathing tube. Her determination clear as she looked at a picture of the woman she had come to despise and blame for everything.

Elsewhere in Davenport, the three princes walked around with the girls in tow. Morgan almost leading the way on a tour of the city. Pointing out some historical monuments and speaking of places to visit. Seth with an arm around her shoulder now, no longer afraid to show his growing love for her, just as it was obvious he was at his happiest when by her side. Drew's trial almost a distant memory to each of them, as was the intention of the small trip back to the mortal realm. Nikki bounced ahead every now and again, her laughter drawing the attention of anyone who heard it. Where as Dakota walked ahead, wondering off into clothes store if something caught her attention, noticing the small group waited outside for her once they caught up. Some of the time the other women joining her. The five women bounding and growing closer. Almost as if they had finally accepted what was to be and their eventual status as family.

Upon walking again Letha would remain close to Aleister, pulling him along when she heard the music or noticing small displays put on by the street performers. Where as Mercedes opted to stay with Finn, answering any questions he might have and enjoying the company of others. Almost seeing the trip as a date. She was taken back when the Prince of Lust placed a short but sweet kiss on her cheek, a grin following it as if he was acknowledging her as his love and equal.

"What will happen to Drew?" asked Mercedes upon plucking up enough courage, she couldn't help the fear and uncertainty to wash over her, yet she also knew the decision would be that of the remaining brothers. Just as Bray had set his sights of finding the King whom had mysteriously disappeared, his insistence on all the girls going back to the mortal realm suggested danger would be looming over them had they stayed. Within the instant of the last word leaving her painted lips, she noticed how each of the brothers stiffened up, as if their hope of the subject not coming up had been diminished. Just as it became increasingly obvious she had touch a sore spot for the three.

"Hopefully find out what caused him to go astray. Help him find his way back" uttered Seth in response, at least showing there was still hope despite what had occurred since then. "For all we know he could have been under some sort of spell. If he's away from Star then maybe it will wear off and we get our pain in the arse brother back" spoke the Earth Druid, almost surprised by Nikki's reaction of throwing herself at him. Almost knocking him off his feet although he had unwrapped his arm from Morgan, thrust prevent her tumbling over too. The laughter from those around suggesting they had been amused by the act. The bubbly woman soon got back to her feet, wrapping Morgan in a tight hug as she had done to Dakota minutes prior. There she threw herself at the remaining two princes before giving Letha and Mercedes the gentle hugs she offered to the other women in her company.

"So how long are we staying here?" asked Letha upon being released from the hug, a smile on her lips as she returned to Aleister's side. The direction they headed leading back to the club they had previously visited, that alone bringing up more questions. "Also why aren't we going back to the mansion?" questioned the blond woman, thrust showing nothing had slipped past her. The princes looking to each other, each releasing a sigh, which only served to catch the attention of the four remaining women. It wasn't long before the three men come under the suspicious glance of all five women, clearly their response or lack of, had gained their attention and curiosity too.

"We'll be here for a few days. Tommaso and Adam will be joining us tomorrow" responded Aleister, at least seeing happiness return to Nikki and Dakota to learn their princes would be joining them shortly. Yet it still didn't answer the lingering question. "The mansion isn't safe. With Star wondering about, its better to stay at the club. She doesn't know the location or how to gain entrance" uttered the Prince of Pride. At least admitting there was a threat to them in the form of Star. It had already been made obvious she seen each of the princesses as threats to get what she wanted, yet she hated Morgan more than any of the others. "Ricochet is trying to track her down. Where as Bray is trying to find our father" explained the prideful prince, showing his honesty and trust by admitting it was safer for them in the world they had originated from.

"You also get to visit your loved ones while here" spoke Finn, adding to something else they could do. Allowing them to return to their home cities to visit their family and friends. It almost being a coincidence with Morgan. Her home city was also the one where the supernatural safe haven was. "Baron is staying behind to keep watch over Alexa. Making sure she has someone to turn to if she needs help" added the Prince of Lust, showing the brother yet to be mentioned had his own plans. Where as Drew would be spending a little longer in the cells, being moved somewhere else should he make progress.

"Anyone else sensing another reason behind this visit?" spoke Dakota, a questioning tone racing through her soft voice, as she adjusted her hair and tightened the messy bunches either side of her head. A sweet smile appearing on her lips as she eyes suggested she suspected more than they were being told. "All five of us ladies and the prince to match. I suppose we'll be sharing rooms with you lot too?" added the curious woman, her smile growing cheeky in a matter of seconds, especially upon seeing how awkward the three princesses had become over the matter. Nikki could be heard chuckling from besides her. "Sounds like bounding to me" she finished as she turned to walk once more, the busy streets almost a foreign thing to her now, as she was sure it would be to the other woman. Although it had only been six months since they had found out the truth and been taken to Inferno, everything seemed so different to them now. As if they didn't belong in the world they were born in any more.

"That was Bray's idea. He figured since we'd be married it was best we start acting like it" uttered Aleister in response, knowing the princesses would eventually marry the prince they had stayed with for the duration of their stay. The visits to other princes often being so the could know the other women they would call family and likely sister. "Despite the wars, he was insistent love was more important. That and there's only a short period left until what you lot call the dating stage is over" added the prideful prince, knowing well when it ended and how most of them had thrust far wasted the time they had. Yet each of them couldn't deny the attraction they had to the princess sent to their little kingdoms.

"Exactly how many stages to this are there?" voiced Morgan, looking between the three princes. Knowing at least one of them held the answers. Although she strongly suspected all of them knew. "If this is the dating stage, what's the next one?" asked the dark haired woman, her curiosity getting the better of her as they walked down the quiet street. Once again holding back her amusement as she seen how the three brothers looked to each other. As if trying to decide the best way to answer the question and which of them should answer it. Dakota, Nikki, Letha and Mercedes all turning their attention to the three men also, clearly wondering the same thing.

"There's two other stages" carefully responded Seth, he knew the one thing the girls had yet to be told was regarding the end of a relationship. "The planning and wedding. Or the engagement and wedding" Seth watched as the five woman looked to each other, almost as if they were expecting more. "The nigh after the wedding is when you'll be turned" finished the Prince of Wrath, showing their time as a mortal was also coming to its end, although the weddings would happen at different times. He could always remember dreading the time when he had to marry, always believing no one would catching his attention is such a way. Yet now he was thankful for the contacts he had once seen as destructive. As from that he had met the woman he wanted to settle down with, he had found Morgan, his Warrior Princess.

"How do divorces work in Inferno?" questioned Dakota, almost as if it had suddenly hit her. If they were to marry, was there away to get out of it if things got too much for them to handle or got too bad. It wasn't long before she began to rack her memory for any indication she had even seen or heard of a divorce during her time in Era Hills or if the other princesses had mentioned it. Only now did she realise such a thing had never been mentioned, or anything similar to it. Her brown eyes soon turning to the remaining four women as if silently asking them if they had heard anything about it in the kingdom they stayed in and called home. Only receiving a shake of the head from each of them.

"We don't have that in Inferno" responded Finn, seeing how the girls looked to each other once more, almost as if it had suddenly dawned on them how different things were. "Marriages in Inferno are like swans. We only have one partner. For each of us brothers, you ladies are the only ones we'll love" explained the Prince of Lust, cluing the girls in and showing relationships end normally come with literal death. "That's what the dating period was about. So you can learn about our world and get to know us before you become one of us" finished the smallest prince, a grin coming to his lips as his eyes darted between the five woman. Seeing how they were unsure about it, but also accepting of it at the same time. Their title of princess being the rightful one.

Yet in that very moment they arrived back at the club. The once busy area now quiet as the club goes had seemingly scattered to find their lives outside of it. Randy still there, yet he was in the shallow end of the tank, seemingly spending time with AJ again. The Bella's also there, more than happy to stick around if it meant avoiding the vengeful woman whom had previously held the status of High Seeker. The very same status both lavender haired twins now held, both being able to call upon Yammy and the little dragon. The pair of them now destined to lead the Seeker's and bring them peace. The pair only informing a few of their fellow Seekers of the change, as the druids already knew, each tasked with the job of not revealing the truth to Star. For fear she would do far worse than she already had.

"So this is the Black Petal Club" came a voice near the bar. Causing all those occupying the large open area to turn their attention there. Upon doing so they were met with Star. Although she looked rough, a wicked tint still gleamed in her icy eyes, just as a sadistic grin appeared on her lips. Her hands covered in blood, as was the knife she held in her hands. Her once crisp white outfit now stained with crimson, yet she had no obvious injuries to cause the blood. With in seconds the princes went into protective mode, standing before the girls. Randy rushing from the tank, only to do a similar thing with the Seeker twins. Clearly expecting danger.

"What do you want?" questioned AJ from her tank. She could recall the last High Seeker, how the decisions had lead to his downfall, those who followed him not ending up any better. Although they were at least recognisable to their loved ones. Those same decisions had turned Kane's heart cold to all but his children. Just as it had caused Baron to go down the path of hatred towards Seekers, although he had some leniency for Shades, only because his younger sister was one. Star looked in her general direction as if she had only just noticed AJ in her tank, her original thoughts of it being empty clear to see in her eyes.

"An eye for an eye" evilly announced Star in response, her eyes returning to the five other princesses. Noticing not one of them was cowering away as she was expecting them to. Instead it was as if they knew she was no longer as powerful as she had once been. She soon threw the bloody knife towards the group, watching as if slid across the polished floor, leaving a smear of crimson behind it. "You took someone I love away from me. Now we're even" voiced the Seeker woman, as her short dark haired began to turn back to its long neon style. Yet this time she didn't have the tribal markings of the four druids, instead her arms were bare. Signalling her fall from grace and replacement as High Seeker.

"Who's blood is this?" questioned Finn, unsure what to do and refusing to pick the kitchen knife up from its resting place. Yet in the seconds since the words left his lips, Morgan attempted to reach the Seeker woman. The emotion displayed suggesting she knew whom the blood belonged to, as did the tears falling down her cheeks. Seth quickly catching her, pulling her closer to him as he sent a hate filled glare in Star's direction. Thrust making it obvious to the others what she had done. Mercedes soon walked over to the other woman. Her expression emotionless, yet her eyes focused on the woman whom had done everything she could to distance herself from what could have been. Upon reaching the once powerful Seeker woman, she lashed out, her nails scrapping the cheek as she slapped at the elegant appearing woman. Her brown eyes suddenly alight with so much hate and anger.

"How could you be so cruel?" voiced Mercedes as her unforgiving eyes burnt a hole through Star. "I can't blame Drew for turning his back on you now. You don't deserve his love or forgiveness. You had all the power you could have wanted. Instead of using it to do good, you brought war to the people you were supposed to protect. You lead them astray and now look at you" uttered the caramel skinned woman, her heart breaking upon hearing Morgan's broken sobs. Yet she was determined Star wasn't going to get away with her treatary. "Yammy seen you were poison, your heart so cold and full of hate all because you were denied something. You blamed Morgan for your choices and now taken away her dad. For what?" spat Mercedes, refusing to stand aside, the silence the large open room had fallen into not going unnoticed by her either.

Star could only look at Mercedes, wondering when the woman had become so brave and willing to stand before her. Just as her knife edged words regarding Drew had cut deep. Had he turned his back on her? Was that why he wasn't answering her calling to him? Was he purposely ignoring her? How could she get him back? Seth's whispers were just barely auditable to her as he tried to calm Morgan, the pair now on the floor. It being clear Star had succeeded in her chosen path of revenge and breaking Morgan's heart. Yet when she looked around the room, she didn't seen any of them attempting to defend her. Not even those she knew were Seekers. Instead they all looked at her as if she was a monster. As if she had taken something away from all of them.

"Now she knows my pain. Drew was captured because of her" yelled Star, her eyes drawn to Randy upon noticing one of his hands turn to a large white paw. Her certainty began to shine through, yet she found reassurance upon seeing Drew walked from of the silver stained doors, her hope he would join her once more clear to see. Yet his first stop was his brothers and the princesses. There he pulled Morgan to her feet, nodding gently to her before sending her away with Seth. His attention soon returning back to Star. Near enough instantly she noticed something different about him.

"No longer am I going to stand by and let you hurt those I love. I may not have a had a choice before but I do now" spoke Drew, his eyes no longer clouded as his mind had been freed from the spell cast upon him. No longer was his mind twisted to serve her above all else. Instead he had his free will back again. "I was freed from your magic the moment my father told us boys in Inferno the truth. About the choice he made to save Alexa" uttered the Prince of Greed, using the knowledge as power, with a small nod to AJ and Randy the group disappeared. AJ smirking in her tank, using her power to create portals to send them back to Inferno, to an awaiting Adam, Tommaso, Alexa and Baron.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	17. Chapter 17

"Turn me" sobbed Morgan, once she had calmed down enough to form understandable words. Her heart having been shattered upon discovering what had happened to her father. Even more so when Seth had phoned the hospital, only to received the word of confirmation. "I have nothing left here any more" uttered the dark haired woman as Seth turned her towards the mirror, the pair walking through, appearing in the cave behind the waterfall in Shadow-Stone. The sense of peace washing over the two but it didn't stop her tears or her loss of will about returning to the mortal world again. Her only remaining family member had been taken from her, in a situation where she could do nothing to help him or prevent it.

"I can't turn you. Not yet" responded Seth, pulling her close in a tight embrace, if only to tell her someone would be there for her, even when she felt as if her world had been destroyed and she was completely alone. His love for her was obvious, just as it was obvious he wanted to take her pain away, to tell her everything would be okay and her father was fine. Yet he knew he couldn't tell her those things without lying to her, something he had promised he would never do. "Believe me I want to and I will. But I can't do it while your vulnerable and heartbroken as you are now" uttered the Prince of Wrath, opting to carry her back to the palace. Knowing the others would be around to comfort her, even in the time of war.

"Goodbye papa" whispered Morgan as she looked towards the mirror. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so. No words could describe her pain, nothing could prevent it or stop the hate she was feeling. Yet it also made her wonder why. Why had Star taken her father from her in such away? What did it prove? Were the others safe from meeting the same fate and pain? Yet she couldn't bring herself to form the words to ask. Just as she wondered what had caused Drew to snap out of his trans like state. Had Rhea, Shayna or Becky hit him upside the head that hard he come back to his sense? Or had something else caused the sudden re-emergence of Drew.

Upon the pair returning to the castle, they were met with the remaining princesses, princes and Bray. Each looked saddened yet never spoke a word, instead they allowed Seth passed with Morgan spark out in his arms. Seth anger obvious as it was clear the sin he embodied would once again be unleashed. To Bray it was like history repeating itself again. When Kane had informed his sons of their mother's death. Their pain had been made obvious, as neither tried to hide how they were truly feeling. After that Kane had sent each of them to their own little kingdoms, under the impression it was time they learnt to rule. His grief was far more obvious, as it was clear to the council members he had sent his boys away so they didn't see him go on a path of revenge against the High Seeker to have ordered his wife's death. In a way the grieving father was trying to preserve the innocence of his boys even when he knew they were old enough to understand his motives.

"We need a plan" uttered Tommaso, standing just behind Nikki, as if he was still protecting her even when he knew there was a temporary peace treaty between the two sides. The Bella's granting a mourning period and promising they would talk after it, in order to bring true peace to both sides. "With Star still on the loose its only a matter of time before she strikes again" added the Prince of Sloth, the concern echoing through his voice over what could possibly happen and what the rogue woman could do on her path of one sided vengeance. He knew the other woman would worry for their parent in the magically induced coma, especially after what had happened to Morgan's father.

"She wants war, the attention it gives her. She wants power, to rule" voiced Drew, knowing well what it was the once kind and nervous woman wanted. He wondered at what point she had turned into a heartless monster, just as he wondered if she was always like that and she'd even hidden it or he was just too blind to see it. His curiosity soon spread to Baron, the brother who had distrusted the former High Seeker from the beginning. Had he seen through her act and thrust showed her through his actions. It was no secret if Star turned her hatred towards someone else besides Morgan then it was normally Baron. The one she seen as having little respect for her.

Elsewhere Star stood in the Black Petal Club, anger written on her features as she looked around the abandoned place. No sign of life. Yet still the water from the endless flow AJ had dumbed on her dripped from her tangled hair and mundane clothes. The blood once staining her hands now gone although she shivered, both from the cold and from her frustration. Still the attention she demanded was being denied to her. Still she was with out the answers to her questions, answers only Kane held and ones he was refusing to give up. And now she was without Drew too, the spell she had accidentality cast on him so long before broken. Through his own free will he had denounced her despite the obvious love between them.

"What do I have to do?" uttered Star looking at the symbol she had drew in to her own arm. The ancient symbol of Greed, the one she knew to represent her love in Drew. She had quickly sensed when Ricochet had arrived, her questioned aimed at him, yet she knew he was there to pledge his loyalties to her. Just as she knew he no longer had any reason to visit her, the Druids no longer bound to her, but instead to whomever her replacement was, another question on the long list she wanted answers for. "How did he break free of the magic?" asked the Midnight Star, as she rinsed her long neon hair of the water still in it, doing the same with her top just moments later. Her eyes soon locking on to Ricochet, noticing quickly how he didn't seem all that bothered by her demotion, almost as if he had seen it coming.

"The spell broken when he was taken back to Claymore. Seeing the destruction that happened while under his control and his people suffering snapped him out of it" answered Ricochet, revealing it was his brothers or any family member that had broken the control but going back to the kingdom he called his home. Seeing what had become of it and how the people suffered because of the control Star had over him. "What you do is your choice. In regards to Drew there will be little you can do for him to choose you. Be warned Midnight Star, your choices decided who the Evil will be" uttered the Air Druid, although he knew his spirit guide already knew who it would be. Just as he knew time was running out to change the path each of them was running down.

"The evil is Kane. There is no one more sadistic than him" rambled Star as she turned her full attention to the druid before her, almost as if she was in denial about what could be. Almost as she didn't want to believe the Vampire King could ever be anything else other than what she had branded him as. "I am the hero who will defeat him" added the former High Seeker, her determination for it to be true burning brightly in her neon eyes, yet confusion over took her when Ricochet merely shook his head to her statement. Clearly showing she was wrong or at least some of her statement was wrong.

"The hero is the same as before. He has recently been informed of his status as reborn" uttered Ricochet as if it was the most obvious thing. Yet he could see by Star's expression she was none the wiser of what had happened since her fall from grace. "You're choices and that of Kane decide which one of you will be the evil he defeats this time" added the ancient druid, to this day he could recall the hero when he lived the first time. How selfless he was and what he sacrificed. Yet his reward for doing so was being able to live again and find what the love he had shown in another. "Look where you choices have lead? What they have cost you? Tell me is this really where you wanted to be?" questioned the wise druid, he still had hope she could find her way back and show some sort of resemblance to the timid girl she once was instead of the Tyrant she had become when she let the power twist her mind and poison her very soul.

"I'm not the evil. Kane is. He always was" almost yelled Star, angered that her words weren't be heard. Even now she was sure she was the hero of the story. She was to defeat Kane and bring peace to the entire realm, she would get her happy ending as she ruled both the Seekers and those of Inferno as its queen, Drew at her side as her king and husband. The former High Seeker still had so much hope that would happen. Just as she intended on striking down all those who opposed her or stood in the way to what she wanted. As she has done with Morgan, although she was intending on destroying more than just the woman in question, but her name as well.

Star soon returned to Inferno. To the place where she had been hiding since her fall from grace. There she stood before Kane, still bound to the chair with near indestructible chains, determination bring in her eyes. This time she would get the answers she demanded one way or another. She knew he held the information she needed to complete her plan and get what she wanted. Yet he had thrust far refused to answer her questions in regards to the information she needed, instead he had gone silent and ignored her every question on the subjects, either that or he tormented her on something else entirely. Normally her past failures to get the things she had clearly wanted.

"Tell me about the writing on the Princesses?" demanded Star, whacking the king upside the head without mercy, her voice suggesting she wasn't going to play games this time. Instead she was going to get what she wanted from him, even if that meant she had to resort to finding ways to torture him. "Who was the one meant to be Greed and Envy?" questioned the former High Seeker, determination leaking in her voice as she began to swell over the possible answer. She knew she wasn't supposed to be the one for Greed, Kane already admitting he thought he knew best. "Tell me!" yelled Star, her only response was Kane's rumbling laughter, once again with the upper hand despite being bound to a chair with little chance of escaping.

"Greed was supposed to have golden hair. From a poor background. A siblings would have died during her teenage years. Softly spoken and caring for those around her. A humble princess" responded Kane, revealing just how far off Star was from the one to have been in her place. The only one who was near the description was the other who was mistakenly chosen in Charlotte. "Envy. Auburn locks, from a wealthy background. Raised by grandparents following her parents death. Quiet natured and untrusting of those around her. Finds better friendship in animals than she does people" uttered the Vampire King. Revealing just how far off he was with both women, which only brought the question of how Kane could have been so wrong with Envy. "I mistook Charlotte as her name rather than the place to find her" finished Kane as if he had read her mind. Thrust revealing there was a place to find each of them and their name written in also.

"What else?" demanded Star, as she took a seat opposite him. She wanted to know who was destined to be the king, she hoped it was Drew, knowing it would be easy to persuade him to accept her as his queen or at least cast another spell on him. Yet some how she knew there was something more she had yet to learn. As if there was more information she had yet to know about. "You're the evil I must defeat. When I do I will become the hero and rule over inferno and the Seekers as queen" uttered the former High Seeker, almost as if she was stuck on the motion of being queen and becoming a hero she knew little to nothing about. Yet she was only met with more laughter and Kane rolling his eyes at her.

"I maybe a potential evil, but you aren't the hero. That's Seth it always has been" laughed Kane as he revealed who the prophetised hero was, seeing as anger appeared in her eyes to learn the truth. "The love returning was referring to Morgan, his love. She represents the love he showed in his previous life when he sacrificed his life to save both Seeker and Vampire alike, Shades too" explained Kane, revealing he made no mistake with Morgan, as Star had spent hours hoping for, if only so she had a reason to rip her away from everyone else. Yet she knew now that chance wouldn't be given to her on a silver plater but one she would have to create. "You've taken the only thing that bound her to the mortal world away, the only thing to her back from embracing the sin she would become the princess of. All she needs is to be turned" uttered Kane as he tossed the explanation Star's way, showing her the woman she seen as an enemy would always be more powerful no matter what.

"I WILL DEFEAT HER" yelled Star as she flew into a fit of blind rage, thrust revealing her true colours of jealousy and attention seeking to Kane. There she left the room once again, determined she was going to find the one she had long since labelled as her mortal enemy and end the threat only Star seen her as. Star never heard the Kane's words to follow her from the stone room, instead they fell on deaf ears as she set her mind on destroying what she seen as another evil. She knew Shadow-Stone was the place to go, just as she knew by going there she would also be able to take away something from the remaining princes, in the form of the princesses. A wicked grin come to her lips at the thought of each of them suffering with the pain of loss.

"Bray. Hear me" whispered Kane. Hoping the former council member would be able to hear him and be able to help. "Come" added the Vampire King, looking towards the shadows of the darkest corner, sure enough the ancient vampire appeared, bowing in respect to the king he had served for so long. "Star, she seeks to kill Morgan. There is only one way to ensure Morgan can defend herself" spoke the father, knowing what he was suggesting would not only help her to survive but bound her to the realm for eternity. Bray merely nodded, he needed no explanation on the idea being proposed to him, although he knew it would be difficult to pull it off in time, knowing there would was much to be done and convincing to do.

"I will see to it is done" calmly spoke Bray, knowing what his role would be, just as he knew convincing Seth of it would be difficult, especially before the original set time. "Do wish the others to do the same?" asked the ancient vampire, only receiving a nod of the head after a moments hesitation. Almost as if the King was unsure it should be pushed forward for all of them. The pair showing their neutral respect for each other as Bray once again stepped back into the shadows, returning to where he came from, with a new mission to see through. As well as expecting an unforeseen attack on Shadow-Stone again, this time at the hands of Star.

**A/N – Look out for "Inferno Lure" coming soon. Includes information about the Seekers and Shades as well. **

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	18. Chapter 18

"Seriously" uttered Adam as he turned his attention to Bray, the council member's words echoing in his head as if they were on repeat. Yet he also found relief in the words of the ancient Shade, knowing the suggestion come from their father, at least gave each of them comfort he was still alive, even if he was likely at the mercy of the enemy. "I don't suppose you've told the girls yet?" questioned the prince of gluttony. Suddenly being hit with a wave of nerves and terror, it being clear for all to see, especially if Drew and Baron's chuckles were anything to go by. Yet the remaining four princes stayed silent, as if they too were unsure of the plan Bray had suggested or at least were still trying to let the information sink in properly. Tommaso seemed to have been stunned in to silence, yet he also knew eventually the day would come where they'd each have to do what was being suggested to them.

"They are my next port of call" responded Bray, revealing he had yet to inform those under the banner of Princess of the plan. Although he knew it would be accepted by some of the ladies, it would also cost others their chase to return to the mortal world permanently again. Just as the cost of the idea would be saying goodbye to their loved ones and entire life they had once known. "The preparations are being made as we speak. Its up to the five of you in what order it happens. This is the only way to protect them against the threat Star poses to them, its the only way to ensure they can fight back and protect themselves" explained the council member, knowing it would happen anyway, all Kane's suggestion was doing, was pushing the events forward by a few months. "The girls wouldn't have to turn straight away. The choice is theirs, the magic of the unification will be enough to protect them" added Bray, knowing what the princes feared above all else, was taking something the princesses loved away from them. Although Bray was well aware for two of them it wouldn't be much of a problem as they no longer had any ties to the mortal world.

"I'll tell Morgan. It'll be better if it comes from me" voiced Seth, knowing it would be best for the grieving woman, if he told her the plan rather than it coming from someone else. "She's going to be stuck with me for the rest of eternity, the least I could do is tell her the plans have been moved up" added the youngest of the princes, knowing planning her wedding would at least be a distraction for from her pain, even if it was for a little while. "I'll turn her the day after the wedding. She doesn't have anything left in the mortal world any more. Star took all she had away" finished the Prince of Wrath as he left the small chamber, determination on his mind to find the dark haired princess. Yet the feeling of sadness also took over him, knowing her final goodbye to her father was the words she uttered upon returning to Inferno. Yet he also knew she would be a powerful vampire, he could only hope she would be powerful enough to stand against Star as she had done while mortal.

"Anyone else get the feeling Star's gonna find herself regretting what she did?" questioned Baron as he looked to where Seth had gone, knowing if any of the princesses were going to make Star regret her actions then it would be the two turned within days of their wedding. Nikki and Morgan. Drew could only stand besides his brother, knowing the slightly younger Prince was right. Just as he knew the love he once held for Star was nothing more than the spell she had cast on him, all he felt for her now was hatred. More for what she had made him do while under her control and the pain he had caused to those he loved and his own people. "What we're all thinking it. We know Morgan is feisty to say the least and Nikki is bonkers. Everything is heightened upon going through the transition. Once those two settle their gonna be a pair of nightmares for anyone who stands at Star's side" added the Prince of Envy, chuckling as Drew held a hand to his jaw, clearly remembering when Morgan had caught him just after Star first went missing.

"Guess I'll be off to tell my future wife the wedding will probably be in the next few weeks" spoke Tommaso, disappearing out the same door. He knew the events were going to be big, royal weddings normally were. Just as he knew the colour scheme had already been predetermined, something his mother had done upon writing small descriptions of the girls to become Princesses. Aleister and Finn on the other had merely looked to each other, unsure what to do now. Yet they couldn't deny the reason behind everything being moved up. Just as they knew it would be a good idea for Sloth and Wrath to be the last two weddings, if only so they could attend the remaining three unions, being there to support the others they had come to call friends and even family since coming to the realm commonly known to the mortal world as hell.

Elsewhere Star wondered her hideout, trying to think over everything. She knew Kane held the answers to her many questions yet refused to answer them. Almost as if he knew by not answering he was tormenting her. Her anger had become apparent, but not because of Kane. But because she had finally figured out who replace her as the High Seeker, she felt betrayed yet also knew there was little she could do about it. She knew Yammy had chosen two instead of one to ensure the same thing that happened to her bloodline wouldn't happen again. Almost as if the galaxy blue dragon was ensuring someday there would be peace in Inferno, ensuring the war would eventually end.

"Still only three druids. The fire one has yet to reappear" whispered Star, her trail of thoughts one that was clear to Kane. Yet he said nothing, instead he grinned, knowing there was information she had yet to learn or a trail she had yet to even consider. The new High Seekers were twins, thrust there was nothing to stop the new Druid being a Shade rather than a Seeker. All they had to do was prove they were worthy of such a title and gift. "Why is there two High Seekers? The hero will end it. I will end it" muttered the fallen woman as she murmured incontinently, almost forgetting the vampire king was there with her. Listening to her every word. His determination of his chosen path clear to those whom knew him best. Although his enemies would have a hard time reading him as easily.

"The other druid will appear when the time is right not before. I highly doubt it will be someone so easily suede and twisted to your side" tormented Kane, as he looked to the Seeker woman. Once again leaving out the information on the druid possibly being a Shade. Their Seeker Anstey giving them viability to become the next Druid. Something he knew Star hadn't considered or even thought was possible, instead she was focusing on the two to replace her as High Seeker. Yet he also knew it wouldn't be long before she once again turned her attention back to to the remaining princesses in an attempt to get back at each of the princes and once again gain Drew's attention.

"As long as I have one on my side then I have nothing to worry about" rambled Star as she walked over to Kane once more, it being obvious what she wanted from him and what her intentions were. Often times over the weeks since she had taken him prisoner had she tortured him with her magic, all in the hopes of getting the answers to her questions. Yet she also hoped she could discover what he knew about the future events involving her, whether she could find a way to gain the trust of those whom she had isolated herself from in every way. "This war will continue until I have gotten what I want and my enemies have been destroyed" almost yelled Star, as if she was ensuring the little blue dragon heard her words and knew what was to come. The Seeker woman taking a seat opposite Kane mere seconds later. Ready to try again at getting him to crack and divulge all the information he held within.

"You can torture me all you want. I'm not giving telling you anything" uttered Kane, knowing despite the pain his resolve was far stronger than anything Star could possible do in terms of magic use. He was hundreds of years old, there was little Star could do that hadn't already been done at some point over his extended lifespan. Yet he also knew she would turn her attention back to the five women she had come to Inferno with. Something he was hoping she didn't do for a couple more weeks. If only so the plan went through without a hitch and the five women under the title banner of Princess would have a powerful form of magic protecting them. Maybe even be amongst the vampire population.

"What are you planning vampire king" spat Star as she turned her full attention to the father of eight. Knowing he was up to something, his lack of tormenting and willingness to give her the information she wanted, gave it away. Or at least to her it did. She knew he had another plan in mind, just as she was sure he would never get away long enough to see it through. "Whatever it is will fail. You'll never get away to see it through" tormented the Seeker woman as she sat a little straighter in her chair, looking to the table where the food and water was displayed. Almost missing the servants of Claymore, how they were so willing to cater to her every whim. A hint of what could only be called regret or even guilt for what she had done to the wealthy kingdom.

"If I don't finish it then someone else will" uttered Kane, as he felt a searing pain in his head. As if someone was beating him with sharp objects without mercy. Yet he knew from the smirk on Star's lips it was her doing. "I didn't resurrect you with the intention of you marry one of my sons" shouted Kane, revealing what Star had long since expected, she knew there was another reason for him to accept a deal with her father, yet she couldn't say for sure what it was. "Look at you. Your not worthy of the title or love of either of my boys. If I had another choice I would have taken it" muttered the ancient vampire, knowing there was little he could do to change his past decisions, yet also couldn't say he regretted bringing the Seeker woman back from the jaws of death. He had done it for a reason and one he knew very few people would expect of someone though to be so cruel and cold.

"Why did you bring me back then?"questioned Star as she stopped torturing him for a few minutes, if only so she got the answer to the question that hadn't ceased to nag her since she got there and found out who she truly was. Yet she felt as if that revelation had changed her for the better. No longer was she the one forgotten about in a crowded room or in need of saving, now she was the one who made the decisions, the one people recognised immediately, the one who had the power to do anything she wanted or decided to do in that moment. She felt strong instead of weak, yet she also loved the feeling she got when she knew people feared her and trembled at hearing her name. I her mind she wasn't the bad guy, she was the hero people had yet to realise they needed.

"At the time you were the last of the original line of High Seekers" responded Kane, starting with the obvious. Despite the war that had occurred he knew he didn't regret the decision to resurrect her, not when in doing so he had save the lives of those he loved dearly. "As stupid as it sounds, you were the last hope to save Bray and Alexa. Even to save Aleister from losing his most trusted friend" explained the vampire king, revealing he had saved her out of love for one of his oldest friends and his family. "Alexa and Bray are Shades, if the Seeker magic was to die out they too would have perished. As for Aleister's friend, I knew if you returned here as a princess even when you were never considered one, you would awaken the druids again thrust reuniting Aleister with his best friend" finished Kane, finally answering the nagging question and revealing although he was cold and full of hate on the outside, he was anything but on the inside. His love had long since been locked away.

Back in the kingdom of Inferno, the five princes wondered the grounds of Shadow-Stone. The seven princes had long since noticed while all of them were in the peaceful rustic kingdom, the remaining six kingdoms had been free from attacks and thrust the people were safe. Although they also strong suspected the Bella Twins as the newest High Seekers were also behind the lack of attacks, it being clear all the pair wanted was peace between the two kinds. Drew and Baron watched their brothers from afar, both questioning if they too would experience what their younger brothers were going through. The passionate fire of a love far more powerful than anything else, the nervousness of having to tell the significant other what was to come or even asking them to marry far earlier than originally expected.

"My money is on Aleister marrying first. Be pride and all" uttered Drew, as if he was attempting to restore the strong bond that was once evident between the two. A similar bond that Aleister and Finn share or Alexa and Seth so proudly display. Just as a similar one existed between Adam and Tommaso. Yet he knew Baron was accepting of the reminder of what had once been, turning and smirking, shaking his head as he did so, as if to say he disagreed. His attention returning to their younger brother mere moments later as he looked for the one he was sure would marry first. Yet he knew from the words had spoken the Tommaso and Seth would be the last two to marry, as ones they called their own princess would become vampires not long after.

"I'm saying Finn. No one knows the beauty of love more than he does" spoke Baron in response, his grin reappearing upon seeing the younger prince propose to Mercedes in the grassy fields. It being clear he had spent the walk explaining everything to her, before asking her to marry him. "Will be nice to finally call them family" voiced the Prince of Envy, recalling the many moments when he stood on the same balcony with Seth watching over Morgan. Never once had she shown any sign of being a leader or desire to be anything more than she was. Yet she had taken the role as leader when Shadow-Stone was without Seth, ensuring the people would still retain their sense of normality despite the war raging on around them.

"Agreed. Even when I know not all of them trust me" murmured the Prince of Greed, acknowledging the fact most thought he ignored. He knew what had caused it, yet he was also thankful when they listened to him. Gifting him with forgiveness even if they didn't completely trust him again. "What Bray said to you. About redemption if you follow her. Do you know which he was referring to?" asked Drew as he turned to his younger brother, wondering if he too could achieve redemption in the same or similar way. Deep down he knew he could yet he wondered if part of his journey was to forgive himself for falling under a spell so easily and allowing his people to go through so much pain and suffering.

"Morgan" whispered Baron, as if her name was a secret to be kept hidden away from those branded as enemy. "Out of all the princesses, she's the only one who has no desire to be queen. Get she stands to protect it thanks to Seth's training. She seeks to understand our world and accepts her place within it. Not to mention she represented the love returning to inferno" explain the Prince of Envy, revealing which he believed his path of redemption laid with. "Not to mention she did the impossible with Seth. He's been calmer since she's been here" quickly added Baron, knowing she had effected Seth far more than the rest, the changes being clear for anyone to see. No longer was he angry and war hungry, instead he wanted the war to end, to protect his people. His role as Druid being one he took seriously, determined he would do what was right by his people or at least taking it more seriously than the relax approach he once had.

"I'll give her that she can fight and got a mean swing on her" recalled Drew, remember his comments towards her and her reaction. Even how he had been caught because of her in battle. How she had smashed the hilt of her blade across the back of his head after he had injured Seth. "I was caught thanks to her. I doubt many others would have done as she had" spoke the Prince of Greed, knowing of all the women under the title of Princess, she would likely be a far more powerful vampire yet he suspected she would retain her feisty personality, something he was all to aware most hoped for. Her sarcastic comments often being something people more particularly the princes expected.

"Better get ready" responded Baron, knowing although neither he or Drew had a wedding to help plan, they did have their part to play. Both of them having been given a role by Bray. Prepare Morgan and Nikki for their turn to Vampirism. "Me and you have a long road ahead of us. Training Nikki and Morgan and preparing them to become vampires wont be easy. We have more time to plan for the other three ladies" muttered the Prince of Envy, suspecting the challenge placed before them wouldn't be easy. How do you prepare two women for a life as a vampire and as royalty.

"She'll attack again" whispered Drew, knowing although the High Seeker sisters were pursuing peace, Star would still be on a war path. Determined to get what she wanted. "She knows of the prophecy involving Seth and Morgan. Although she believes she is both the love returning and the hero of the story. She thinks father is the enemy she has to defeat" continued the oldest prince, showing he was using his magical link to Star to his advantage while also using his skills as a vampire to block her out, thrust ensure she wouldn't use him to her advantage again and those he wished to protect would be safe a little longer. "She sees Morgan as her enemy. Blames her for things not going the way she planned it" spoke the Prince of Greed. Yet he knew deep down all the girls would be in danger, as she hated his brothers just as much as she did Morgan. Believing they were to blame for him turning against her following breaking the spell she had cast on his heart and mind.

"Wedding bells will soon being ringing" laughed Baron. Heeding Drews warning yet he still attempted to brighten things up a little bit. They have five royal wedding fast approaching, something he knew the residents of Inferno would be excited for. Most not expecting to see one in their lifetime let alone five of them. Neither prince saying what they already knew to be true when it come to Star. Both already knowing she would eventually kill their father and cerement herself as the enemy Seth would eventually have to face as the hero. Yet neither man seemed to bothered by it, as if they had known it all along, knowing their ignorance to it had merely delayed what was. Both princes knowing Star would only terrorise others should she regain the power taken from her and she got what she desired in being queen of Inferno and the Seekers.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	19. Chapter 19

Bells had began to ring out as the sun began to rise in the morning sky. The princes already up having gone hunting hours before hand, ready for the day ahead of them. Seth and Tommaso seemingly growing closer on the trip, their bound being made far stronger due to both facing the same challenge ahead of them. Not only would the princess chosen for them become their wife that day but they would also become vampires too. The challenge being to teach them the ways of vampirism, so they could control their urges and understand their new status as vampire and official royalty. The brides in question opting for a shared wedding, if only so they could say they attended the other weddings before their transition.

Aleister stood in one of his towers of his palace. From his spot he could see all the things happening in his kingdom. How the residents human, vampire, shade and seeker alike set up the tables and other things ready for the first royal wedding of the week. Some already dressed in their best, where as others had yet to change into their chosen outfit for the day. The Prince of Pride knew guests from other kingdoms would soon be arriving, as would the druids and High Seekers. A small grin soon appeared on his lips, all dread he had felt hours earlier seemingly melting away the more he thought about the event. Knowing four of his brothers would also be facing the same thing he was now, just as he hoped he could be there as some sort of support. Letha being the same the brides to be. Yet still he couldn't help but wonder if Star was once again going to make herself known to them. All of them had been waiting in dread since Bray had mentioned the idea of marrying earlier than planned, knowing he would have suggested the idea without a good reason to.

"You ready for this?" spoke Baron, startling Aleister whom had been lost in thought. "I'm told by Alexa the bride is getting ready now, surrounded by the other princesses" added the older prince, all to happy to give the prince of pride some reassurance his bride would be there. Although he suspected there would still be some sort of nerves coming from both parties. Aleister could only nod to the statement made, somehow finding comfort in knowing his bride was surrounded by the others who were so often called princess. Including the Shade who often did everything she could to avoid the title and duties altogether. The brothers soon looked to the festivities being set up below, Baron smirking, the purple decorations having been displayed around the palace during the night by those excited for the first of many royal weddings.

"Adam got the food covered right?" jokingly questioned Aleister, knowing although everything had planned with haste, there would still be a banquet and celebrations fit for the royalty. Both princes could feel the excitement from the people below. Just as they could hear the songs being sung and the laughter of those, yet both could understand all of it. Royal weddings were supposed to be a massive event, most not expecting to see one let alone five in the same week. The last royal event any of them had seen was Queen Crystal's funeral, filled with mourning and sadness. These events likely being filled with excitement and general happiness. "No one's going to gate crash the wedding right?" added the Prince of Pride, somehow expecting someone to object to at least one of them.

"That's about as likely to happen as Drew working out he married the mermaid during our last night out there" uttered Baron, knowing that was a secret even the mermaid had kept. Although she still sent Seth kisses, most of it now aimed at the prince she'd married during a drunken state. Although it had been over a year since the drunken marriage, the prince of greed had yet to work it out. "Era Hill have everything covered. The parties have been happening since the weddings were announced and the girls are ready to play their part just like us boys and the Seekers are" happily reassured Baron as he knew AJ would be there, after all she had been invited along as the bridesmaid to be paired with Drew, not that the prince of greed was actually aware of that yet. Instead he was blissfully unaware of it and likely believed it was someone else he'd be paired with for the night.

"Gonna be shock for him when she finally clues him in" laughed Aleister knowing AJ would likely wait until the last wedding or a little while longer to tell the Prince she had unintentionally married the truth. A smirk appearing on his lips just moments later, imagining the awkwardness that would have been there had Star never been revealed as the Midnight Star. His imagination telling him AJ would have objected to the wedding only to reveal Drew was already married and therefore couldn't take Star as his wife. "Seems Drew and Star were doomed from the beginning" spoke the Prince of Pride as he moved over to the mirror, straightening his suit and tie out, while making sure he was as close to perfect as he could possible get.

"Its for the best. Considering everything that happened" uttered Baron, no love lost between him and Star. His distrust of her had slowly grown in to hatred over the months she had been in Inferno. Her heartless and cruel nature had come forth as she let the power she had go to her head, as she started an unnecessary war. Truthfully he wondered what her motives were, he wondered how she could have been so selfish to others and still believe the man she claimed to love would choose her. Yet he also suspected Star wouldn't just stop without getting what she wanted, even then he doubted it. It was clear Drew had began to look for happiness elsewhere, while also rebuilding his kingdom and the trust with his people that had been broken.

Hours later seen the fields just outside of The Shires decorated ready for the wedding, the large tent set up for the event to take place in. The purple decorations hung with love and pride. The flower arch at the end of the isle, decorated with Letha's favourite flowers, white orbs running through it. Candles had been placed around in large lanterns and in chandeliers. A place for the band had been set up as the guests began to take their seats, Kane nowhere to be found as the Bella twins took their place along with the remaining druids to have attended in the form of Eva and Ricochet, the former being on warning to behave herself. Almost as if suspicion had fallen over her. Aleister waited at the end of the isle alongside his brothers, each waiting with patients for the bride to arrive with her ontarage of bridesmaids. Bray stood at the end of the isle also, his intentions to be the official to marry the pair clear.

Yet just as doubt was beginning to set in, the first bridesmaid began to walk down the isle. AJ in a royal purple down and a wicked grin upon her painted lips, winking at Drew as she took her place. Following her was Alexa, Nikki, Morgan, Mercedes and Dakota. The appearance of Dakota serving as reassurance to the Prince of Pride, knowing his bride would be the next one down the isle. Sure enough the blonde woman appeared at the end of the rose petal isle, a soft smile on her lips as she walked herself down the isle with confidence. The white dress she wore fit for the princess she was, just as her veil bared his symbol of Pride on it, the symbol having been delicately stitched into the veil with a careful hand. She soon took hold of the hand Aleister offered her, stepping upon to the alter. Both turning to face Bray, as those to attend took their seats and waited to witness the first of five royal weddings.

"Why does AJ keep looking at me like that?" whispered Drew down Baron's ear, as the ceremony began, the smirk of his younger brother didn't go unnoticed, instead it appeared as if the Prince of Envy was trying to hold back a snigger over the question. Yet Baron never answered the question out of respect, yet he noticed the girls didn't seemed to confused by it, no doubt having been clued into the truth that only seemed to be a secret from Drew. Yet something about it amused Baron, how the girls to come from the mortal world could know of something before the all knowing Prince of Greed. Just as the thought of their father finding out only served to bring soft chuckles to him, especially when he knew the only person in the family not likely to know was Drew himself.

"One day we'll put him out of his misery" whispered Tommaso, the ongoing joke always seeming to bring the brothers together. The prince of Sloth clearly having heard the whispers going on behind him or at least picked up on the winks and kisses AJ was happily sending in Drew's direction. It being clear Drew originally believed she was sending them to Seth yet upon noticing the mermaid seeker point to Morgan and then Seth it became clear who her affection was aimed at. "I wonder if the guests figure it out before Drew does" uttered the prince of Sloth, suspecting some of them would have notice the flirtatious behaviour of Drew and the amusement of all those stood on the stage including that of the bride of groom, even Bray was struggling to keep his amusement hidden.

"By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" announced Bray, clapping with the other guests and those on the stage for the newly wed couple, allowing a smile to replace the serious look he'd had plastered on his lips before hand. Yet somehow the powerful Shade knew the flirtatious behaviour would only grow over the next week or so, just as he knew the longer it went on the more confused Drew would become over it, unless someone clued him in or he worked it out for himself. Somehow Bray strongly suspected his brothers would allow the flirting and confusion to go a little longer, especially if it was all part of a plan AJ and Randy had to drawn Star out before the final wedding.

"Remind me again why I'm paired with the flirty mermaid woman?" questioned Drew as they all exited the tent into the bright sunshine. The plain grass seemingly turning into field full of emeralds rather than ordinary grass. Even the blue waters of the flowing lake appeared more like rare sapphires rather then normal clear water. "For the rest of the week" quickly added the Prince of Greed as he realised he was paired with the same partner for all of the weddings, yet somehow he didn't seem to bothered about it, if anything he felt at least a little comfort in knowing he had a partner to dance with and someone to joke about with, besides his brothers. Besides, the dark haired Seeker was showing him attention of affection, even more so than she had ever done with Seth.

"It was either AJ or Eva. We'd thought you'd appreciate the beautiful mermaid" causally spoke Nikki Bella as she went passed, the wink in Baron's direction confirming she too knew the secret. Either it was something she had learnt upon becoming a High Seeker or just something she had noticed or AJ herself had told her at some point. Randy could be spotted from the tree line, watching the festivities and dancing. Yet his attention was on Alexa, how her blue eyes seemed more alight with fire, he wondered but dared not hope for his wonders to be true. After all he often questions if he was meant to find someone meant for him as Seth had done when he got Morgan and even how AJ had kind of done upon her unplanned and drunken marriage to Drew. Although it was clear she remembered it well, it was also clear he had no memory to event or that he was technically be married for over a year.

The music soon began to play for the dancing to begin. Aleister and Letha at the centre of the circle, their first dance together, it being clear they had little time to practice yet they showed their happiness and love for each other none the less. Those dancing in circles around them seemingly more practised, as if the dance they displayed was one of tradition. Seth stood besides Morgan, an aura of protectiveness but with kindness in his smile, it being obvious most were expecting something to happen at some point yet it was guess when and where it would happen. Morgan on the other hand watched on with a smile radiating her happiness for the couple, trying to enjoy her final days as a mortal, just as Nikki was. The pair of them almost looking forward to what awaited them after their wedding. Even when thoughts of fear probed their minds and grief in the case of Morgan.

Elsewhere Star was once again wondering around her hideout. Kane still bound to the chair she had seen fit to tie him to. Her confusion on why he had never tried to escape being obvious, she wanted to know why, he could over power her if he wanted, yet he stayed behind. Almost as if he was right where he wanted to be. She had heard the whispers of royal weddings happening, yet knew from her time as a princess those unions wouldn't take place for a little while longer, just the planning stages they were in, or so she thought. Star often planned her attack against the princes. Scribbling down notes on pieces of paper, in writing that could barely be translated.

"What are you doing?" questioned the once powerful woman, noticing Kane's eyes had turned pure white, his face emotionless as he appeared to concentrate on something. Although what was her question. Yet when no answer to her question came, she continued on as if she never uttered a word, this action of Kane being nothing new. Only a few times had he muttered words under his breath while being in his current state, words Star had yet to work out or even hear properly. "Come to me Drew" whispered Star as she once again painted the symbol of greed on the cave wall. Using her blood for paint as she had done hundreds of time since they had been parted, never once had he come to her or even made any sign that he had felt her calls.

"His bound to you has been broken" spoke Kane, causing Star to whirl around in fright. Clearly not expecting him to return from his state so soon. Yet his words only served to confuse her a little more. What did he mean by their bound had been broken? She was once meant to be his wife, surely such a thing was impossible to break. Yet she stayed silent on the matter, almost as if she didn't want to show any sign of weakness despite her attachment to Drew being the biggest one, most could see it, those she trusted and those she considered enemies. "The more he draws closer to the truth, the more the bound to you is broken" clarified Kane, he wondered at what point it had began to dawn on his oldest son. At one point he realised he loved another or he had given his heart to another. "Even my contracts have their loopholes" finished the Vampire king, revealing although Star hadn't noticed, there were many loopholes to the contracts each of the girls had signed. Both parties could get out of the contract on certain terms. It being displayed once when Charlotte was sent home with no memory of what had occurred.

"What truth? What loopholes?" questioned Star in quick succession, fear oozing in her voice. Her eyes sparkling with the same emotion despite her efforts to hide it. Her only response was one of bordem from the old vampire before her. "Tell me" yelled the Seeker woman as she moved closer to Kane, a blade in her hand. She held the silver blade in a threatening way yet even that wasn't enough to scare Kane how she imagined it would. Instead he merely went back into his trance like state, as if his mind was somewhere else entirely, away from her and her pestering questions. It was in that very moment when Star ran back to the small cove where she slept and kept all the books she had acquired, recalling there had been a chapter or two on the blood contracts, including loop holes to them. She wondered if it would go for the princes as well as those chosen to marry them or if it was just detailing for one side only.

_Blood contracts of marriage can be broken if either or both sides have found love outside of the one they are promised to. This can include but not limited to engaged to be married, already married or having a child by someone else other than the contracted party. _

"Charlotte" whispered Star as she re-read what was written. The blonde woman had been sent back home only a day or so after arriving, it being clear now the contract was void due to her being engaged to another man prior to finding out about the contract. Only now did she wonder if something had happened with Drew in order for their bound to be broken. She knew it wasn't on her part, she hadn't even looked at another man in such a way since arriving to the realm, nor had she thought about it, instead she had put her love on Drew, the man she was told she would one day marry due to the contract. Then again she had also been told that in a time when she was naive and before she knew of her heritage, when she was powerless and weak. She wondered if Drew had fallen for another in the time they had been parted, she wondered if he a child she never knew about. Just as she knew the only way to get her answers was to pay the prince in question a visit. Maybe cast a truth spell on him so she could get the information she required with little to no hassle.

"It wont work" came the quiet voice from the corner. Once again causing Star to turn around in fright. There in the shadowy corner stood Bray. His hair in their normal dreadlocks. The way he looked at the Seeker woman, sending a shiver down her spine, as if he was looking into her very soul. "He can not speak a truth he doesn't yet know. The bound you seek never existed, broken on his part, through an action he has no memory of" uttered the ancient Shade. Even now he could still recall the events he had seen, how fate was correcting the decisions Kane had made regarding his sons. Almost as if Crystal was helping from beyond the grave. "The king admitted to his mistakes regarding Drew and Baron. Fate chose another path of love for both of them. One yet to find it and the other unknowingly walking down his, soon he'll be at the end and he'll be able to see it" spoke Bray as if he was purposely confusing the once respected woman, yet she spoke no words in response as she looked back to the words written in the book. Still questioning which of the three reasons it could had been.

"He'll come back to me" responded Star with hope in her voice. Curios to know more about this fated thing. Somehow she found herself hoping Drew was the one who was yet to find his path, and Baron was the one already wondering down it. Although she shivered to think someone she considered so cruel as Baron would ever find someone to love him. Almost forgetting she had done things far worse than he ever had. "I was meant to be his wife, the contract said it. Neither of us love another, his heart belongs to me" uttered the Seeker woman as she began to become suspicious of her own words and even wonder why Bray had paid her a visit in the first place. He hadn't done so since she had taken her place as High Seeker and woke the druids from their long sleep. He hadn't uttered a word in her direction since she had taken Sting and Undertaker from him when she had attacked Claymore with the Fire and Water Druid, the very same battle where Drew had been taken from her.

"It was void from the beginning" spoke Bray as he shook his head and revealed the truth she had been denying. As he revealed why the bound between them hadn't been as strong as the ones others shared. "You being has only served to mend the broken relationship between brothers. Had your bound been as strong as you claim it to be, he wouldn't be able to resist your constant calls and would have found you the moment you were taken from him" explained the ancient Shade. He knew all to well just how weak the bound between the Prince of Greed and Star was. Far weaken than it should have been, yet since she had stepped foot in Inferno, the bound between all seven princes had strengthened to the point forgiveness for past mistakes and decisions had been granted and change had taken place.

"He did find me and Morgan was taken from Seth" rambled Star, just as she recalled Seth had found the dark haired woman within moments of her arriving at the High Palace tower. It was almost as if something had been pulling him to her. It wasn't long before she remembered something else, how those bound by the blood contracts of marriage were drawn to each other. In some cases the ones from Inferno would find themselves in the same place as their future partner without even knowing how or why. They just had to be in that place particular place. Now Star began to think of it, she couldn't recall either of the princesses mentioning it, just as she couldn't recall a time where she had seen Drew while she was a simple nursery teacher in the mortal world. She wondered if he was ever there to begin with or if she had began to trick herself into seeing things that weren't there.

"Ah. It appears someone has told him the truth" sadly whispered Bray, his emotion appearing genuine as he looked over to her, almost as if he felt sorry for her. He also knew now Drew had been told the truth, then he could freely inform Star of it, even when he knew it would likely cause her to go on a rampage. Although whom her targets would be this time was anyone's guess. "Drew married over a year ago at the Black Petal Club. His wife gave him the space he needed as she knew little of the contract. Because of that marriage, the contract bounding him to you become void. The deal your father made would have been broken on Kane's side" explained the ancient Shade, he knew fate had other plans for her, knowing she wouldn't be there if it didn't. Yet he could also guess her path was one few would desire to go down. Star could only look around to Bray, tears sparkling in her eyes, mixing with the anger and betrayal. The pain in her chest being nothing compared to the overwhelming anger she felt towards the man she claimed to love mere moments before hand. And for the woman he had broken his bound to her for.

Only now did she begin to question if he had done it on purpose, if he even knew what he was doing or if there was a way to put things back on course again. Yet she also knew there was nothing resembling a divorce in Inferno. A smirk appeared on her lips mere moments later, one that could only be described as twisted and evil. The Black Petal Club was where they married, in the mortal realm where divorce could happen. Yet before she could utter a single word about it Bray had once again disappeared without a single trace. Causing Star to question whether he was really there or if everything to have occurred in those few short minutes was just a trick of her mind or worse a trick Kane had been playing on her.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


	20. Chapter 20

Star wondered around the Black Petal Club, not imagining herself to be back there so soon. Yet her self given mission of finding evidence of the marriage clear in her mind. The once respected woman soon looked over to AJ's large tank, expecting to see her there. Either resting or gently swimming around, yet to her surprise, the mermaid wasn't there, the large tank empty and void of all life. Star hadn't noticed the bartender in the background, hanging a congratulations banner with different colour streamers. Preparing the large club for the parties to come, as their had been every night of the week so far. When Star did finally notice the quiet man, he was pinning pictures to the board behind the bar. A grin on his lips as he did so, almost as if he was pleased he could finally add the picture gathering dust to its rightful place.

"Is AJ here?" asked Star, her voice sounding far louder in the club void of life besides the two of them. The bartender could only look around to her, as if he expected her to speak eventually, thrust no fright evident in his eyes or painted on his features, instead he merely shook his head, before walking from behind the bar with a spray and cloth. Heading over to the glass front of AJ's tank, intending to give it a clear before she returned from her time away. Just as he had plans to change a few other things in her large tank, if only so she could be more comfortable. Yet somehow he suspected she'd be more than happy to leave it more often now. Something he could safely say he was happy for her, after so long she was finding her happiness with the most unexpected person, just as her friends were also beginning to move on with their lives and find where they belonged and who they wanted to be with.

"She's in Inferno. A bridesmaid for the royal weddings" responded the bartender when he reached the tank, not bothering to look in Star's direction, instead continuing on with the job he had set himself on. "She's also spending time with her husband, now he know of it. Bounding. She'll be back tonight" informed the seemingly normal man, yet he still didn't turned to her, as if he knew who she was or at least remembered her from her last visit. "The last wedding is a double one, the princesses decided to hold their reception here" absent-mindedly spoke the bartender as if it was common knowledge, after all it was a rather large event and special for the two women involved, as it would also be their last event as mortals.

"I guess I've got a wedding to attend" spoke Star before walking back through the door she'd entered from, a wicked grin upon her lips. She couldn't wait to see the looks she got from the princes upon seeing her attend the last wedding. The neon haired woman could only spare malice for AJ, the woman she seen as taking her love from her. Just as she could only imagine what she would do to hurt those whom had taken something from her or just stood in her path to getting what was rightful hers or just something she wanted. Just as she wondered if she would finally discover who replaced her as High Seeker. Yet somehow she doubted if she ever would, after all to Yammy she was too far gone to be saved from her downward spiral of hatred and power hunger.

Yet as she made her way back to the kingdoms of Inferno, she began to wonder if Kane knew he was missing some of his sons wedding day, she wondered if he felt regret for what he had done in the past and what he had thrust far missed in terms of family events. She could see he loved his boys dearly and his daughter, yet even when she'd promised to leave them alone, he hadn't uttered a single word that could be considered helpful. Instead he refused to say anything, keeping whatever information he had locked away in his mind. Too powerful and strong for Star to use her magic on, after all Kane was far older than her and an ancient vampire. She had long since given up hope of getting anything useful from him, although she had thought of going after Bray., knowing he too would have information. Perhaps more than Kane did, especially with his gift of foresight.

Elsewhere in Shadow-Stone, Seth and Tommaso waited in the room assigned to them, if only so neither got to see their bride before the wedding. Both men listening to what was occurring outside the room, Nikki's excited giggles, mixing with someone trying to direct her to the right place. Morgan footsteps around her assigned room could also be heard. Seth having insisted she use his official room, the one filled with nature, especially since she felt so much more relaxed when in a natural setting.

"How's Morgan?" asked Tommaso, as both princes began to get ready for the fast approaching wedding. He knew the dark haired woman struggled with her grief, even more so when she knew her father couldn't attend her wedding, nor would he ever be there for all the important events she had yet to experience. "I know she's been struggling lately, although she seems to be looking forward to becoming a vampire" added the Prince of Sloth, showing he took notice of those he had the honour of calling family acted. Often times over the past week or so, had he seen tears in her eyes as she attempted to move forward. Yet still she stayed strong and showed her happiness for those she called friends and family, as they married. Supporting them as best she could, while also preparing for her own future.

"She misses her dad, but also wants to be there for everyone else" responded Seth, knowing all to well how much Star had hurt Morgan by taking her father away. He'd been there every day since, staying at her side during her weakest moments or when she cried herself during the nights. "Wonder how long it will take Baron to go through all this" commented the Prince of Wrath, a grin appearing on his lips, now Drew knew of his unintentional marriage, it only left the Prince of Envy to find someone to call his own and settle down with. "Or Alexa for that matter" quickly added Seth, knowing well the born princess avoided the topic much like she did her title as royalty. Both men knew their sister was happy as she was and would thrust, find a partner when she was ready to settle down, even if it was a few centuries down the line.

"Hey, I'll find someone eventually" replied Baron as he entered the room, shortly followed by the remainder of the brothers. He knew the running joke when it come to Drew was finally over, just as the Prince of Greed now attempted to bound and get to know the woman he married over a year prior. Most seeing the funny side to the whole thing, still he had married a Seeker, just one far older and perhaps powerful than most realised. "For now I'm more focused on my little brothers getting married and putting an end to what threatens the peace" gently added the Prince of Envy, deciding to focus on what threatened each of them, before finding his equal. A grin soon spread over his features especially over the role he had been given, for the double wedding. Just as Alexa had been given a similar role for the other bride.

"So what do we do if Drew's ex shows up?" questioned Adam, as if expected Star to show. Most had been surprised she hadn't showed at the other three weddings as most suspected she would. Instead she had left alone thrust bringing forward the conclusion, she either didn't know about the royal wedding's taking place or she had been bidding her time. "You know other than make sure she doesn't get what she wants" added the Prince of Gluttony, knowing all to well, Star would either want to cause far more pain than she already had, or she would attempt to get Drew back. If she knew of his marriage then perhaps even aim at AJ, in an attempt to remove her from the equation.

"Find out what she wants" responded the Prince of Pride, the sin he embodied shinning in his eyes, yet even he knew it wouldn't be that easy. The woman had thrust far done the opposite of what she had once claimed to want. Where she had said peace, she created war. Where she had spoken of love she had showed jealousy and hatred, where she had said strength she had let the power rush to her head and thrust lost everything she once held. Becoming the very enemy she swore she wanted to destroy. "The only way we are going to solve the problems with her is, to find out what she wants, what her endgame is" explained Aleister upon noticing the confused looks thrown in his direction, his rational thinking allowing him to see the woman whom had only served to cause chaos was after something.

"Isn't it obvious what she wants?" questioned Drew, knowing deep down what she wanted was him and to rule over both kingdoms as queen. Yet right now she had neither. With her fall from grace she had lost her position as ruler of the Seekers, the same position both Bella Twins now occupied. He on the other hand discovered the truth when AJ informed him of their accidental marriage a year or so prior. Thrust the contract bounding him to Star had become void, yet he doubted she accepted that. "She wants to be queen. We all know she'll attempt to take down anyone who stands in the way of getting what she wants" added the Prince of Greed, knowing the true reason why Star had been bent on hurting Morgan, was out of fear. She was afraid Morgan the woman who had no desire to be queen and had also been apart of a prophecy, would become the ruler. The love people already had for her obvious, something Star hated above most other things.

"Any you. She wants you too" commented Finn, sensing Star wouldn't just give up on getting Drew even when what bound them together had long since been broken. "Something tells me, you being married is going to stop her on the crusade of you being at her side" added the Prince of Lust with a serious tone to his otherwise soft voice. Yet he had also pointed out the truth, Star had made it obvious, she wanted no other man at her side, besides the Prince she was meant to be with. "Plus we all know she has our father. The question is why she hasn't done anything yet?" finished Finn, knowing well Star could easily make an example out of Kane, yet had thrust far yet to do anything other than question him for information, he had refused to give her.

Silence soon fell over the brothers, as it dawned on them what Star would do to Kane if he refused to give her the information required. Just as they knew, she would make a public sceptical out of it, if only to make her point clear. Yet each were also thankful to their father. Despite his coldness over the centuries, he was determined to protect them, now more than ever. They knew that was likely the reason he had refused Star the information she asked for. His own way of showing the love for each of his children, by ensuring Star didn't have the information she needed to go through with her plans, or at least ensuring she would be going into it as blind as those she wanted to create a war against.

Back with Star, she had returned to her hide out, wickedness sparkling in her blue eyes, as she unchained Kane from the chair he been bound to since the attack on Inferno. Yet he didn't question her motives behind the action, instead he merely rubbed his wrists, not bothering to look at her. Almost as if he knew where he was going and what would happen there. Star on the other hand got frustrated by the lack of words or anything from Kane, yet the malice in her eyes went nowhere, instead it grew. Especially when she began to think over everything she could gain at the event she was determined to attend. If only so she could stare down those she considered to be her enemy and thrust those she had to defeat to win her throne and kingdom.

"We're going to a wedding" muttered Star, throwing the words over to the vampire king. For the first time getting a reaction out of him, his eyes growing wider with worry, especially when he knew who's wedding it was. Just as the hope for all the weddings to be peace dying away, yet he could hope they got there too late to do anything to stop the double wedding or for Star to hurt them. "You know who's wedding it is, don't you?" questioned the former High Seeker, quickly determining Kane had known far more than he was letting on, despite him being trapped with her for weeks on end. Yet her only answer was a smirk from Kane, one that was all to telling than any words to thrust far escape his lips.

"Where do you think I go when I use my power?" question Kane, watching as Star fell into silence. Just as her action showed she was under the belief he had been ignoring her. In a way he was, yet he went to those he loved and places where happiness once was. "It was my idea to bring the weddings forward" admitted the Vampire King, as his smirk grew, revealing he had a fair bit to do with the events taking place and thrust knew where the weddings were taking place. Even if he hadn't physical been at the weddings, his conscious was there as he used his power to watch each of the weddings to have taken place over the previous days. At that Star began to wonder if Bray had been there before, without her knowledge no less, she wondered how long he had been conspiring against her. Yet she couldn't form any words to ask, instead she felt betrayed, even more than she thought she would. Slowly the hatred began to take over.

"Guess we're crashing a wedding" spoke Star in response, as calmly as she could muster. She soon created a portal, gesturing for Kane to walk through it. After all he was still her prisoner, something she intended on him staying as, until she seen fit to end it. Yet when the pair exited the Portal, Star looked around in confusion, instead of seeing the festivities she had been expecting, instead she was met with a marble monument. A tomb above the ground with an angel statue to one side and a sheltered marble bench the other. She soon turned to Kane, yet found he no longer stood before her, but had walked forward towards the monument, seemingly being careful as he did so. "Where are we?" called Star, not recognising the place around her, but did at least notice the large palace behind her and the rushing river to the side. The High Palace.

"You can't create a portal to the kingdoms. Unless I give you permission to" responded Kane as he reached the tomb, seemingly tracing the words expertly carved into the near glowing white marble. Sun shinning on it, making the marble almost blinding. "The portal took us to the place I asked it to" revealed the vampire king, although still not revealing exactly where they were. Instead remembering what was so long before hand, just as he knew, he was exactly where he wanted to be even if Star didn't want to be there. He could sense her anger building, the more she was denied what she wanted, yet he also knew what his fate was. One he had sealed the moment he had refused her the information she had demanded on so many occasions over the weeks.

"I created the portal, why would it obey to you" spat Star, as she stomped towards him, with the intention of getting to the wedding. Yet she stopped in her tracks upon seeing the shimmering gold words carved into the white marble. Star could only wonder why the portal had taken them there of all places, especially when it appeared to be nowhere near the place the weddings were taking place. Yet as she looked around she noticed another grace marker, this one next to a large tree. The marble marker carved into a large rose, a name written on one of the petals. Only this time Star seemed taken aback by what she had seen.

"Crystal and Trish's graves" quietly spoke Kane, revealing it wasn't some trick but truth. "After Trish's death Krystal found out what the traditions of the Earth Druid was. Gave her a proper burial to honour her" explained the vampire king, showing their had once been peace between the two kinds, although frail it had been there. Seekers were never hunted unless they entered the no man's land where the previous battle had taken place. "Queen Krystal was buried here also, where it was peaceful and with someone she called friend. Somewhere secluded where her boys and Alexa could visit" calmly spoke Kane, almost as if he was accepting of his fate and taking responsibility of the monster he had created. Yet never once did he attempt to move, instead he once again used his power.

"Kane" yelled Star, upon noticing him use his power once more and thrust denying her the chance of crashing the wedding or identifying her enemies. That alone making her think there was more he wasn't telling her, not that he told much anyway. She soon looked around her, attempting to determined which way Claymore was from her current position, yet couldn't see anything passed the distant High Palace, a place she was determined would one day be her home, just as she desired to be queen above everything else. It wasn't long before Star attempted to make a portal, yet was met with nothing happening, her frustration growing again. "Great no portal. Wait follow the river" whispered Star, as she looked to the quietly flowing river, knowing it flowed through all seven kingdoms. Yet she still had no idea what way she was going.

"You're too late" called Kane, knowing her anger would be far worse now upon knowing she had missed the one event she wanted to gate crash. Yet even he was saddened to know he had missed it. At least he could find comfort in knowing the two brides would begin their transition following the reception. He had faith the pair could handle such a thing, as both were strong even if they did appear helpless at times. "You already know where the reception will be" uttered the vampire king, suspecting his time would soon be over, just as he knew the woman in front of him would be the one to do it, thrust sending him to reunite with his beloved wife and sealing her own fate. Star's features soon turned into a twisted mess, anger, hatred and frustration all mixing together. Yet she created the portal no less.

"Guess the reception is where we make the entrance" uttered Star, a sinister tone in her voice, as she gestured for him to enter. This time ensuring she would have full control over where the portal went. With in seconds of entering the dark pink portal, she could hear music and laughter, people talking and seemingly having a good time. When the cloud cleared she and Kane stood in the Black petal club once more. Yet no one seemed to notice. Star carefully looked around, stopping both Eva and Ricochet among the guests, the lavender hair Bella twins also there. The two brides obvious, especially as both wore extravagant dresses fit for the princess they had become. Yet Star's eyes landed on Drew an arm around AJ's shoulders, as if ensuring no one would take her from him.

"What do you want Star?" spoke Baron, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Yet in truth he had walked over to her and Kane, following being alerted to their arrival by Bray who stood hidden in the shadows nearby. Kane could only stand there in silence, a wave of guilt and sadness coming over him, yet the happiness there also suggesting what he wished to see had now taken place. Star soon turned her glaring eyes to the prince she hated most, disgust painting on her features to see he had been invited to attend where she had not, yet the hatred remained no less. The former High Seeker soon stepped forward, noticing quickly when Ricochet stood before the Bella twins as did Randy as if protecting them, Eva on the other hand, merely stood with her back pressed against the wall. The other princes stood in a protect manner, their brides safety clearly their highest priority.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not here to hurt your pretty little wife again Seth" uttered Star, as if her comment had been so obvious. Instead her attention turned back to Drew and AJ. A wicked grin reappearing on her dry lips as malice shone in her blue eyes. "You dear Prince of Greed have a choice. Either divorce AJ and marry me or your father dies" spoke the former High Seeker with entitlement dripping in voice. The room falling into silence as Drew looked to his father then his brothers, the feeling of being stuck also there, yet he felt helpless to do anything about it. "You married in this world, where divorce exist. Its a simple choice" added Star, malice in her voice as she looked around the room.

"This club operates under Inferno's ruling" spoke Eva, speaking a truth she knew Star had either ignored or yet to learn. "There is no divorce here either, despite being in the mortal world" added the Water Druid, delivering the new and realising Kane had long since accepted his fate, if anything he now welcomed it. Star merely looked to the red haired druid, hatred in her eyes to hear those words, just as hope began to fade from those same blue eyes. The dark haired woman wasted little time in turning towards Kane, a vicious look appearing across her features, yet eyes showing her true feelings.

"When love returns to Inferno the reborn will come forth once more" whispered Kane, looking towards Morgan as the words escaped his lips. Upon the last word leaving his lips, he willingly knelt to the ground, holding his arms out. Thrust accepting the fate he had sealed himself and sealing Star's at the same time. He knew with his death, his journey would end and he could be reunited with Crystal once more. All voices were lost on Star as she didn't hesitate to deliver the killing blow. Star didn't hear Alexa scream out, or see Baron run to prevent her from doing anything. Nor did she the way everyone stopped, as blue and silver flames escaped from Alexa's hands as she yelled out.

"The Fire Druid" muttered Brie, when Star's hearing come back to her. Kane's lifeless body at her feet, yet upon her turning to face the two she was now sure had replaced her. She was met with Alexa's hand, alight with the blue and sliver flames. The Shade with a shocked look upon her features as she stared at her own hands in disbelief. How could she be a druid, she'd turned her back on her Seeker heritage long ago, too long for her to remember when. "Leave" yelled Brie, knowing the danger Star pose was nothing compared to the combined strength of four druids, two ancient seekers and the princes.

Brides of Blood by Dakota Boo


End file.
